Enough
by StarryNights513
Summary: Kotoko has had enough of Naoki's constant taunts on her intelligence and her abilities. How will Naoki react when Kotoko gives up on him and wants nothing to do with him? Will he discover a new side to Kotoko? Will his feelings change? Will Kotoko forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

"Leave."

Kotoko's voice was low and her head hung over the small table in her room.

"What?" Naoki scoffed.

"I said leave! Now!" Kotoko yelled as she shot to her feet and pointed to her door.

"I thought that you needed my help?" Naoki smiled and crossed his arms.

"I did, but I am done! I am done with you teasing me and calling me names. You don't take my ambitions seriously! I am really trying and doing the best that I can. I am sorry that I don't get things right away like you do but that does not make me stupid. The only stupid thing that I have done is hold a torch for you for the past five years. I should have taken the hint when you rejected my letter. Now, you can take the hint and go do one! Leave!"

Naoki stared up at Kotoko, his jaw slacked and his eyes wide. Never had he been yelled at like that before and he certainly did not expect it from Class F Kotoko.

"I see. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight." Naoki closed his eyes and exhaled before collecting his books and walking out of Kotoko's bright room and into the dark hallway.

Once Naoki had reached his room across the hallway, he heard Kotoko's door slam and for some reason, he had winced at the sound. Had he really made her that mad? No matter, she would surely sleep it off and come back to being the annoying and love-sick Kotoko in the morning.

Right?

The next morning, Naoki woke up to the sun streaming into the room that he shared with his younger brother. He stretched his arms and sat up in his bed. It was time to start the day.

Naoki stood up and grabbed his towel and set out his school uniform on his bed. He needed to rush or Kotoko would get to the shower before he did. He opened his door and to his surprise, he didn't have to race Kotoko to the bathroom. He must have woken up before her.

After he had enjoyed his shower in uncomfortable peace and quiet, he exited and walked back to his room to get dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Goodmorning, Onii-chun!" Mama had greeted with a smile. Naoki only nodded in recognition before taking his place at the table.

Naoki looked at the large breakfast in front of him. He grabbed his plate and began filling it with various breakfast items. Naoki looked up and saw that his father and brother were seated at the table enjoying their breakfasts and reading the morning paper. However, there was no Kotoko. She would never miss breakfast. Silly girl must have overslept.

"Mama, where is Kotoko?" Papa had asked as he took a sip of tea.

"She has already left. She said that she wanted to get to school early so that she can get some extra tutoring."

"I don't think that an extra hour of tutoring will help. She is hopeless." Yuuki smirked before taking a bite of his breakfast.

"How rude!" Mama slapped Yukki on the back of his head with a spatula.

"Ow!" Yuuki rubbed the back of his head.

"Serves you right! At least she is trying which is more than I can say for either of you two."

"Why try when I am already good at everything?" Naoki crossed his arms.

"You might want to try working on you patience and humility, young man. I heard what happened last night. You need to apologize to Kotoko?" Mama scolded.

"Why? Everything that I told her was true. She is an idiot." Naoki replied calmly before taking a sip of his coffee.

Mama sighed, "I thought that I raised you better than this. Just finish eating and head to school."

"Fine. I will apologize." Naoki finished his breakfast before he walked out of the door and made his way to school.

The trip to school had been odd not having Kotoko trailing behind him like a lost and confused puppy. He actually found the whole thing unsettling. He didn't have to hold the door open for her or hear her struggling to move through the busy morning crowds of the city.

When Naoki arrived at school, he passed the usual crowds on the way to class. There were the usual admirers but he wanted to find one in particular. Naoki made his way to the 3-F classroom hoping to apologize to Kotoko before school started.

He made his way to the classroom where he saw Kotoko's friends chatting in the back but Kotoko was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Kotoko?" Naoki called from the doorway.

"No. Why do you need to know?" Kin-chun asked, a bite to his voice.

"I'll just talk to her later." Naoki replied before turning on his heels to head to his class in 3-A.

Naoki was equal parts relieved and surprised when he saw Kotoko walking down the hallway with the teacher from 3-B.

"Sensei, Aihara-san." Naoki greeted.

"Ah, Irie-san. How are you this morning?" the teacher asked.

"Very well, thank you for asking."

"Are you ready for your midterms?"

"I am." Naoki replied. His eyes made his way to Kotoko who stared straight ahead, her face like stone.

"Very good. I expect no less from our top student. I was helping Kotoko with some last minute studying and I think that she will pass with flying colors." the teacher smiled as he looked at Kotoko.

"I was actually hoping to talk to Ko-"

"I have to go. I don't want to be late." Kotoko interrupted. "Thank you so much, Sensei. Your patient and thorough tutillage was exactly what I needed."

Kotoko gave both the teacher and Naoki small bows before she left towards the 3-F classroom.

"Kotoko has the right idea, we best get to class and start the midterms."

The teacher and Naoki said their goodbyes before heading to their respective classrooms.

The midterms were over and school was out for the day, all that was left was to wait for the results the following week.

Naoki made his way outside and saw the 3-F Group and thought that he would try once again try to apologize to Kotoko. Once again, she was nowhere to be found. This girl was really starting to get on his nerves and she hadn't said a thing to him today, and that was what was so annoying.

"Have you seen Kotoko?" Naoki asked the group.

"She went to the library to study." Jinzo replied, a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Naoki turned and headed towards the public library. Hoping that he would catch Kotoko in time.

At the library, Naoki searched the tables to find Kotoko deep into her studies. It was odd sight for Naoki that he couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips.

"May I help you?" Kotoko asked, not taking her eyes away from her book.

"I was hoping to apologize to you." Naoki answered.

"No thank you." Kotoko stood up and walked towards a bookshelf to find a book that would help her with her studies upon the suggestion of the 3-B teacher.

"What?" Naoki shook his head in surprise before following Kotoko.

"I don't want your apology because I know you are only doing it to appease mama. Besides, you shouldn't apologize for things that you mean. Sorrys are only for accidents. You calling me stupid was not an accident, you do it all the time." Kotoko ran her fingers over the spines of the books.

"But-"

"I don't want to talk to you right now and honestly, I don't want anything more to do with you. You got what you have always wanted. I won't bother you anymore. I have had enough. I am done." Kotoko pulled the book from the shelf and made her way back to the table where the rest of her work had been sprawled out.

All Naoki could do was stare in shock as she walked away.

What had just happened?

 **Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I just finished watching Itazura na Kiss and I just felt so mad when Kotoko was constantly being called stupid. If it were me, I would have smacked Naoki and called it a day. So I wanted to write something that reflected that and show Kotoko finally taking a stand against Naoki.**

 **Stay tuned for more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Naoki walked back into his house, still in shock over what had happened at the library. How was Kotoko able to not accept his apology? Had he really hurt her that bad?

"Onii-chan, welcome home! How was school? How did your midterms go?" Mama greeted from the kitchen.

"School was fine and I expect a perfect score as usual." Naoki answered as he took off his shoes at the door and setting down his bag.

"Did you apologize to Kotoko like I told you?" Mama asked as she walked into the sitting room.

"Well, I tried to." Naoki shrugged.

"What do you mean you tried to. You either did or you didn't." Mama crossed her arms and leaned on her right leg.

"I did apologize to her but she wouldn't accept it." Naoki sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Didn't accept? That does not sound promising, especially coming from Kotoko. She is crazy about you." Mama tapped her chin as she sat next to Naoki.

"Oh well, I guess she will finally stop bothering me now and she has gotten really into studying which I encourage because I know that it will not last long. I bet she left the library right after I left and went to go hang out with her friends." Naoki smirked.

"Either way, try to make it back into he good graces. This quarrel has really thrown a wrench in my plans."

"Sheesh, Mama. There was no quarrel and there will be no plan. I don't like Kotoko and thankfully she is no longer bothering me. It is nice to have some peace and quiet. I can now focus on my entrance exams without her breathing down my neck." Naoki stood up from the sofa and turned to walk up the stairs to his room.

A few hours passed, Naoki and Yuuki were in their rooms reading when they were called down for dinner.

Naoki stood from his desk chair and walked out of the room behind Yuuki where he ran into Kotoko.

"After you." Kotoko gestured for Naoki to go before him.

"No, after you. I insist." Naoki replied.

Kotoko raised an eyebrow in suspicion to Naoki's sudden kind behavior before walking past him and down the stairs to dinner.

At the table, the only sounds to be heard was the slurping of noodles and the clinging of chopsticks against the bowls. Kotoko was not going on about what had happened that day and Naoki was equal parts relieved and concerned. Relieved that he could enjoy his meal in peace but concerned because this was not the normal Kotoko.

Kotoko ate her dinner quickly and silently that she was the first one done.

"I am done. May I be excused?" Kotoko looked at Mama and Papa as she set her bowl down on the table.

"Um, of course. Are you sure that you don't want more?" Papa asked as he looked over at the solemn Kotoko.

"I am sure. It was delicious but I would like to go back to my room to work on my school work." Kotoko responded.

"Good, you don't need more than one bowl anyways. You are getting fat." Yuuki stuck out his tongue.

Usually Kotoko would throw a fit at the comment but instead she merely nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for the meal." Kotoko bowed and retreated back up the stairs to her room.

Once the door was heard closing, Yuuki was the first to speak.

"Freaky..."

"You can say that again." Papa said as his eyes never left the stairs that Kotoko just walked up.

"Naoki, you must have really done it this time." Mama said as she pointed her chopsticks towards to Naoki who ate his dinner as if nothing happened.

"Why are you mad at me? She is finally committed to her studies for the time being and I think that I should be thanked for that."

"Go to your room." Mama instructed.

"What?" Naoki looked up from his bowl.

"You heard me. I don't want to look at you right now. I need time to think about how we are going to make this better."

"I am not going to make anything better. It is already better. She is leaving me alone and it is nice to have some peace and quiet in this house." Naoki countered.

"Just go to your room." Mama narrowed her eyes and pointed to the stairs.

Naoki placed his bowl on the table and stood up before retreating up the stairs to his room.

As he reached his room, Naoki noticed the door to Kotoko's room was ajar. He turned and peeked inside to find Kotoko sitting at the small table where the both of them had sat at the night before. She had her school work scattered across the table just like at the library. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she scanned the books that helped explain the equations. Naoki could not help but to let a small smile form on his lips.

"Would you like any help?" Naoki asked as he opened the door.

"No thank you, I would rather save myself from the insults." Kotoko responded, her eyes never leaving her school work.

"Are you sure?"

"Look," Kotoko looked up from her work and set her pencil down before lacing her fingers together, "I don't need your help and I don't want your help. I thought that I made that very clear last night and today at the library."

"Mama and Papa are worried about you. Is there anything that I can do to make you return to your normal self?" Naoki crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

"I don't know. Figure it out, genius." Kotoko spat out before she returned her attention to her work. "Please shut the door on your way out."

"Kotoko-"

"The door isn't going to shut itself." Kotoko interrupted before Naoki could say anything else.

Naoki stared at Kotoko in utter disbelief. This really was unlike her. Naoki exhaled before standing up straight, turning on his heel, and walking out of Kotoko's room.

"Close the door." Kotoko called out. Naoki took the nob and slammed the door shut before storming across the hall to his room.

"Somebody is in a mood." Naoki turned around to see Yuuki on the carpet writing in his workbook.

"She is just being stubborn. She will come around in a few days." Naoki walked over to his desk and pulled out his school work.

"I don't know. She seems really upset. Mama is right, you really hurt her. She didn't say a word at dinner. Kotoko always has something to say." Yuuki replied as he continued to write in his book.

"Kotoko is just a silly girl. She should learn to not let words get to her. Besides, she can't hold up this act for much longer. You will see, everything will go back to normal tomorrow."

Things were not back to normal in the Irie household.

Naoki woke up the next morning like the morning before and went through his normal routine, Kotoko nowhere in sight. Naoki went downstairs and once again saw that Kotoko was missing from the breakfast table.

"Did Kotoko head to school early again?" Naoki asked as he sat down for breakfast.

"She did. She just had a cup of coffee and walked out of the door. I am really starting to get worried about her." Mama said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Kotoko doesn't drink coffee." Naoki replied, surprised that he noticed that Kotoko did not drink coffee.

"She had been up all night studying and woke up early this morning. I guess that she needed the extra boost of energy." Mama sighed. "She is working herself to death."

"And yet there are not nearly enough hours in the day for her to reach an A level." Yuuki chuckled earning a smack on the wrist from Mama, causing Yuuki to drop his spoon.

"She will realize how foolish she is acting soon enough. I don't know what she is trying to prove anyways. That she is smart? She will just disappoint herself then her silly mission will end there and we will have the old Kotoko back." Naoki said matter of factly before finishing off his breakfast.

When Naoki arrived at school, his eyes immediately darted towards Kotoko sitting outside on a bench, deeply engrossed in a book. Her friends were across the sidewalk talking like usual but Kotoko did not seem interested in anything besides her book. Seeing that she was alone, Naoki made his way to sit next to her on the bench, garnering a few surprised stares as he did.

"Is he really sitting next to _her_?" Naoki could hear the whispering of the students as he sat down next to Kotoko.

Kotoko looked up from her book and rolled her eyes before standing up to move to another empty bench beside her. Naoki quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"We need to talk. Everyone in the house is worried about you." Naoki whispered, trying to not cause a bigger scene than he already has.

"Why? I am studying and doing things that I am supposed to be doing. They should be happy." Kotoko replied, refusing to look at Naoki.

"Kotoko," Naoki sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose, "just meet me at the cafe after school, okay?"

"I have to study." Kotoko coldly replied.

"Please, just meet me there for one drink."

"I will think about it. But not too hard, I wouldn't want to hurt myself." Kotoko spat out before snatching her wrist away from Naoki's grip before heading inside for class.

Naoki sat on the bench as people whispered about how the once lovesick Kotoko had just stormed off from Naoki, the most perfect boy in school. Naoki cleared his throat before standing up to walk inside.

Getting Kotoko to forgive him was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

 **Wow, thank you all for the enthusiastic reception of this story. I am glad that people are enjoying it. I know that this chapter was really short but the first few chapters will be a little short before getting into the meat and real drama of the story. I hope that you all will let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought that the last chapter was so short that I would give you another one. I hope to you enjoy.**

When the last school bell rang, Naoki shot to his feet and picked up his bag.

"Hey, Naoki," Naoki heard his classmate call out to him, "where are you going in such a rush."

"I have to meet someone after school." Naoki quickly replied as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Must be important if it is causing you to rush like this." his friend chuckled.

"No, I just promised that I would be there and I hate to break a promise." Naoki ran out of the classroom hoping that he would run into Kotoko and they could walk to the cafe.

It was just his luck that he would be walking to the cafe alone but it would give him time on what to say to Kotoko.

Wait? Why did he have to prepare something? She was the one being difficult. She should be the one apologizing for making everyone worry about her.

Naoki rounded the corner and saw the coffee shop and Kotoko sitting in the window, reading the same book that she was that morning on the bench. Naoki couldn't help but to remark on how serious she looked when she read. The way that she bit her lip when she was deep in concentration or how she twirled her hair between her fingers.

Naoki shook away the thoughts of Kotoko and headed into the coffee shop, hoping that he would finally be able to talk some sense into this girl.

"You're late." Kotoko said, not looking up from her book.

"By one minute." Naoki rolled his eyes and sat in the chair across from Kotoko.

"Still late." Kotoko scoffed as she closed her book and looked up at Naoki, no expression on her face. "So what did you want to talk about? You have five minutes."

"Would you like something to drink?" Naoki asked.

"No, you're wasting my time." Kotoko replied as she looked out of the window, showing Naoki that she was losing interest.

"Kotoko, I am not going to entertain this foolish charade that you are playing. I know that you are only doing this to get under my skin."

"Is it working?" Kotoko asked as she folded her hands under her chin.

"Not really." Naoki smirked. He couldn't let her feel like she was winning this game that she created.

"Good." Kotoko replied before picking up her book.

"What do you mean by that?" Naoki asked, confusion marring his handsome face.

Kotoko sighed before setting down her book once again, "It means that not everything that I do doesn't have to warrant a reaction from you. Do you know why I have taken up studying so much?"

"To prove that you are smart." Naoki answered.

"Wrong, genius. I know that I am smart. I am studying to prove that I can be successful. That I can get into college. And that I can do it all without your help. You see, Naoki, I have spent the past five years pining after you and feeling that I couldn't possibly go a day without you without wanting to throw myself off the tallest skyscraper in Tokyo. But I realized something the other night, I don't need you. I am smart enough. I am strong enough. And unlike you, I am kind enough to to be successful on my own. I am enough and I have had enough of you."

Naoki sat across from Kotoko feeling something that he had never felt before. Was this what being rejected felt like? Whatever it was, he hated it. His stomach felt like it was about to drop through his butt and it was the worst feeling in the world.

"I see." Naoki cleared his throat. "Well Mama and Papa are worried about you."

"I will be sure to apologize to them when I get home. I need to go shopping this weekend, maybe I will go with mama." Kotoko mused.

"Shopping? I thought that you devoted your life to studying now?" Naoki scoffed.

"Unlike you, I know how to balance my life. Besides, I have to find a dress for Satomi's birthday party this weekend. Have you ever been to a birthday party, Naoki? Or were you too busy having a stick up your ass to go?"

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Naoki shot up from his chair.

"Oh good, you're leaving. You know you still have a minute to spare." Kotoko grinned.

"Forget it. Just remember that no matter how hard you try you will never be like me." Naoki growled.

Kotoko leaned forwards and placed her chin on top of her folded hands, "I would never want to be like you."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good!" Naoki shouted before storming out of the coffee shop.

Once outside, Naoki realized the small scene that he caused in the coffee shop and stopped to recompose himself. How did this girl manage to get under his skin in this little amount of time? Before she was just annoying and he could handle annoying but now she was really becoming infuriating and that was something that he did not know he could live with.

Naoki took a deep breath and adjusted his bag over his shoulder and began his way home.

Doesn't need me? Naoki thought to himself. I don't need her! I don't know why I am stressing out about all of this. The only reason that I have said anything to her is because Mama told me to. She is studying more which is great and she is no longer bothering me. She doesn't want anything to do with me? That is great.

It seemed like almost a miracle but as Naoki exited the train, he saw Satomi on the platform which gave him a great idea to get Kotoko back for what she said and to prove her wrong.

"Satomi!" Naoki called out.

Satomi turned around to find the person who called out her name to find herself shocked to see that it was Naoki who called out her name.

"Me?" Satomi mouthed as she pointed to herself.

"Yes you." Naoki replied as he ran up to her on the crowded platform.

"How did you know my name?" Satomi asked.

"You are friends with Kotoko, right?"

"Yes. Was there something that you needed?" Satomi looked quizzically at Naoki.

"I heard that you were having a birthday party this weekend. Would it be alright if I came?"

"But we aren't friends. Why would you want to come to my birthday party? I thought you hated parties...and fun in general."

"Can I come or not?" Naoki huffed and crossed his arm.

"I guess so. The party is at my house, Saturday night at 7. You don't have to bring anything but your dancing shoes and inner party animal." Satomi smiled.

"Great." Naoki was already regretting his plan. He was in no way expecting to enjoy himself at the party other that to bother Kotoko the whole time that they were there.

"I'll see you there." Satomi smiled and waved before making her way down the stairs and out of the station.

He would show Kotoko that he could balance his life. Show her that he could be fun and carefree like her and the rest of her friends. It couldn't be that hard.

Could it?


	4. Chapter 4

"How was school today, dear?" Mama asked.

"Fine as usual." Naoki replied as he set down his bag and took off his shoes.

"Did you try to talk to Kotoko again today?"

"I did."

"And?"

"She is just being silly and it is really getting on my nerves." Naoki replied, slumping into the couch.

"I thought that you didn't mind the way that she was acting." Mama arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I don't but now it is really starting to annoy me but not in the normal way that she usually annoys me."

"I see." Mama did her best to hide a smirk. Mama seemed to be amused that Kotoko was finally getting Naoki to reveal his emotions.

"I am going to my room to work. Let me know when dinner will be ready." Naoki said as he stood up and headed up the stairs to his room.

Naoki was working diligently on his work when he heard the door open downstairs and Kotoko's voice ring throughout the house.

"I'm home!" she shouted. Kotoko was back to her loud self and Naoki smiled knowing that her studious attitude wouldn't last. "I hope that you do not mind that I brought home a study partner."

Study partner? Naoki stood up from his chair and snuck out of his room to see what Kotoko could have possibly brought with her to study. It couldn't have been Satomi because he just saw her go the opposite way. Maybe it was Jinko. There was no way that it would be Kin-chan. He may be crazy about Kotoko but there would be no way that he would ever force himself to study.

So who could it be?

Why am I concerned? Naoki thought to himself. I don't care who she studies with.

Naoki shook his head as he made his way back into his room, that was until he heard a voice that sounded so familiar. Naoki turned back around and decided to find the source of the voice.

Naoki made his way down the stairs where he for Kotoko sitting on the couch next to one of his classmate. But not just any classmate, it was Haru. He was always number two behind Naoki's number one.

"Thank you for helping me, Haru. I have been trying to figure out some things on my own but I have consigned that I will need some help." Kotoko blushed as she looked down at her hands.

Naoki rolled his eyes. So much for being successful on her own.

"Why did you not as Naoki? This is his house, he must be accessible and he is the number one student in the school." Haru asked as he looked at Kotoko.

"I did but he was...hard to work with." Kotoko chuckled.

"I could understand that. He can be so cold sometimes." Haru shrugged and moved a little closer to Kotoko.

"Cold am I? At least I am not stupid." Naoki scoffed as he made his way down the stairs.

"You know, comments like that are not helping your case." Kotoko crossed her arms.

"I am going to get a drink of water. Good luck, Haru. You will need it." Naoki turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Shall we get started?" Naoki could hear Haru ask from the kitchen.

A few hours passed and Naoki was back in his room still working on his school work. It usually only took him a few minutes to complete the school work but he could not concentrate due to the talking and giggling going on downstairs. Luckily, Mama had just called everyone for dinner.

Naoki made his way downstairs where he saw Haru packing up his work but was stopped by Mama inviting him for dinner. Naoki had to admit that he was a little annoyed that Haru would be staying for dinner.

"Are you sure that I can stay?" Haru asked, hesitantly setting his bag down.

"Of course! We have an extra place at the table since Kotoko's father works nights at his restaurant. Please stay, I have made enough for everyone." Mama smiled.

Naoki looked at Kotoko who was a little too close to Haru for his liking. He didn't know why it had bothered him but for some reason he felt like slamming his fist into the wall. What an irrational feeling it was.

"Thank you for inviting me." Haru smiled as he gave Mama a respectful bow.

Mama and Kotoko led Haru into the dining room where Kotoko insisted that Haru sit next to him. Papa was at the head of the table, Yuuki and Naoki across from Kotoko and Haru, and Mama sitting at the foot of the table.

"Who is this? Your boyfriend, Kotoko?" Yuuki smirked as he grabbed a helping of steamed fish.

"No, Yuuki. He is someone who has graciously taken time to help me study." Kotoko replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Was it court mandated community service?" Yuuki scoffed.

"Actually," Haru spoke up, "I have seen Kotoko studying recently and I offered my help if she needed it."

"I offered to help her." Naoki whispered.

"But the thing is that Haru actually helps me and doesn't constantly degrade and yell at me." Kotoko spat.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to yell at you if you could actually listen to the words coming out of my mouth." Naoki leaned in towards Kotoko.

"She seems to be getting everything that I tell her. I think Kotoko is someone that you have to be patient with." Haru gave a soft smile trying to diffuse the tension between Naoki and Kotoko.

"I don't have patience for stupidity." Naoki sat back and crossed his arms.

"But Kotoko isn't stupid. She just doesn't learn like we do." Haru shrugged before taking a bite of noodles. Kotoko smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Kotoko said quietly.

"That is very insightful of you, Haru." Papa remarked.

"I have been reading a lot on teaching methods. I would really love to become a teacher. The thing that drew me to Kotoko is her willingness to learn and I hope that I can have students with that level of enthusiasm." Haru smiled down at Kotoko.

Naoki felt like he was going to vomit at the sight in front of him. Haru and Kotoko were looking at each other like they were madly in love. But that couldn't be right. Kotoko loved Naoki and that was what Naoki had grown accustomed to. She couldn't have actually hated him. Right?

"I am glad that Kotoko has taken an interest in schoolwork now. Better late than never." Mama said before taking a sip of water.

"I finally realized that my time and energy had been used trying to fulfill some futile fantasy," Kotoko looked at Naoki, "and I could have spent that time trying to better myself for me rather than for other people."

Naoki grumbled as he poked his bowl of noodles with his chopsticks.

"I think that this would also be a good time to apologize for the past few days. I know that I have not been myself and didn't mean for you all to worry about me, especially you Mama. I think that this revelation that I had caused me to really think about the way that I needed to change that I withdrew. I am sorry." Kotoko held her head down in shame.

"No need to apologize, dear." Mama placed a comforting hand on Kotoko's shoulder.

"I felt that it was right. To make amends, would you like to come shopping with me on Saturday? Just us girls? I am going to Satomi's birthday party that night and I would really need a new outfit." Kotoko looked at Mama.

"Say the word and I am there. It will be so nice to have a mother-daughter shopping trip." Mama exclaimed.

"She isn't your daughter." Yuuki remarked.

"Hush up!" Mama whispered harshly.

"Oh, Haru," Kotoko turned her attention to Haru now and Naoki became annoyed once again, "I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to Satomi's party. You don't have to but I thought that it would be my way of saying thank you. But if you don't want to hang out with the F class I c-"

Kotoko was cut off by Haru, "I would love to go. Send me the information and we can head over there together." Haru smiled as he placed his hand once again on Kotoko's shoulder.

"Good I will walk with you too." Naoki chimed in.

"What? Why?" Kotoko asked as she turned to face Naoki.

"I am also going to the party." Naoki stated matter of factly.

"No you aren't. You hate parties." Kotoko crossed her arms.

"Says who?"

"Says the fact that you have never been to one and that you have no real friends." Kotoko scoffed.

"Satomi invited me." Naoki leaned in.

"Satomi did not invite you. You aren't even friends. You hate the F class." Kotoko mirrored Naoki's actions.

"I do not. Don't tell me how I feel." Naoki spat out.

"I know how you feel about us! Everybody does! The only person that matters to Naoki is Naoki!" Kotoko shouted across the table.

"Children." Papa tried to interject but there was no stopping the argument that was already happening across the table.

"This is just Naoki's world and we are all living in it." Kotoko continued.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Naoki asked leaning closer and closer to Kotoko.

"For someone who is known as a genius, you sure have been asking me that a lot. You sure seem like the stupid one from where I'm sitting." Kotoko rolled her eyes.

"Either way I am going to that party!" Naoki exclaimed.

"Fine but I know that you are going to have a terrible time and I will do nothing to encourage or ensure that you are having any fun." Kotoko was now mere inches away from Naoki, a position that she would have dreamed about a few days ago but now, she was so angry that the only thing that she wanted to do with Naoki's face was to slap it.

"Good." Naoki countered.

"Good." Kotoko slumped back down on her cushion.

"Good!" Naoki shouted and realized that this was the way that he had left the coffee shop earlier that day. "May I be excused!?"

The faces at the table had become pale save for Kotoko's. Papa and Mama were shocked, Haru sat there awkwardly, and Yuuki was doing his best to stifle a laugh.

"Y-Yes you may." Papa stammered as he stared in front of him, still in shock.

Naoki threw down his chopsticks in his half eaten bowl of chopsticks before storming up the stairs to his room.

"Well, this has been an eventful dinner." Haru remarked before clearing his throat.

"I am sorry about that, Haru." Kotoko sighed.

"No, it is quite alright. I think that it is about time that somebody stood up to Naoki. It's just that nobody has before because we had all been so afraid and it is so hard to when he is so much better than all of us. To be quite honest, it was a little enjoyable to see him become so worked up. I have never seen him show so much emotion before." Haru let out a small chuckle.

Haru turned to Mama, "Thank you, Mrs. Irie. The dinner was lovely but I must be getting home now."

"Ah yes," Mama responded, broken from her shocked trance that she seemed to be under from Kotoko and Naoki's fight. "It was wonderful having you. I hope that you make it home safe."

"I will." Haru stood up and gave a small bow to Papa and Mama. Kotoko followed Haru and stood up before seeing him outside.

"I will see you tomorrow at school?" Kotoko asked.

"I will meet you at the bench outside of the school tomorrow before class." Haru smiled.

"Thank you again. For believing in me." Kotoko blushed as she held open the door for Haru.

"You're welcome." Haru whispered before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Kotoko's cheek. Kotoko's eyes widened as she placed her hand on where Haru just had his lips. "I will see you tomorrow, Kotoko."

"Yeah." Kotoko sighed as she watched Haru walk out of the door.

Kotoko softly shut the door behind Haru before she leaned against the wood, a wide grin on her face. She ran her hand through her hair as she tried to calm her racing heart. Kotoko let exhaled a breath that she didn't know she had been holding before skipping away from the door. The whole time oblivious to the fact that Naoki had seen the whole interaction.

 **Well well well, what will happen next? I can already see the complaints about how I am not really sticking to Naoki's canon characteristics but then again, Kotoko never really stood up for herself and challenged Naoki and in the times that we saw Naoki challenged (by Keita for example) we see a more aggressive and emotional side come out, even if just for a few seconds. I think it would be interesting to see our dear Irie-kun struggle with these newfound feelings that come with him not getting his way or somebody not being completely enamored by him. So just bear with me :)**

 **Also, I just picked Haru as a name as I had just finished watching another anime where the main boy's name is Haru (in case you were wondering why I chose that name).**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more drama filled chapters staring Naoki and Kotoko!**


	5. Chapter 5

Naoki could feel something in his body begin to tighten. He knew enough about the human body that this feeling wasn't normal. It was a new sensation that he had never experienced before and it was brought on by watching the interaction at the door between Kotoko and Haru. It had made him mad and want to vomit at the same time. Something wasn't right and for the first time in Naoki's life, he had no idea what it could be.

Naoki watched as Kotoko happily giggled as she skipped back towards the kitchen and it infuriated him. Was it because that he had grown so accustomed to the way that Kotoko had her eyes only for him? It's not like he really needed Kotoko to like him because there were other girls that wanted him. Girls that were prettier, smarter, and more graceful than Kotoko but for some reason, seeing her with another boy really struck a nerve.

He couldn't possibly like Kotoko. She was annoying, plain, and stupid. Nothing about him and her seemed compatible or right. He was destined for greatness and she was destined for mediocrity at best. He needed someone that he could thrive off of intellectually, not someone who would bring him down and embarrass him.

Naoki shook away all thoughts of Kotoko and made his way back up to his room before shutting the door behind him to find that Yuuki was sitting at his desk.

"Well, brother, that was quite the display at dinner." Yuuki said as he turned to face Naoki.

"Kotoko started it." Naoki scoffed before taking a seat on his bed.

"I always thought that childish fights were beneath you?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow and gave a sly smirk.

"They are." Naoki responded.

"Sure..."

"Kotoko has just been really getting on my nerves. More than usually does that is." Naoki huffed.

"Why are you so concerned with Kotoko anyways. The idiot is finally learning something and is out of your hair finally." Yuuki said.

"The thing is that she has gotten out of my hair and into my head and I don't know what to do to get her out." Naoki sighed.

"You are unravelling, brother. It is worrying me. I thought that you were the rational one. I looked up to you because of that and now I don't know if it is going to be safe to be in the same bedroom as you. You looked like you could have bitten off Kotoko's face at dinner." Yuuki stated.

"I am not unravelling." Naoki exclaimed as he fell back on his bed.

Yuuki gestured to Naoki, "I rest my case."

Naoki sat up and groaned, "You are right. I have no idea why I am feeling this way."

"I think it is because you are so used to people doing what you want that the thought of Kotoko, of all people, being defiant is driving you to madness. She was right, it is Naoki's world and we are all living in it. Not that I mind it personally."

"And she had the nerve to bring that Haru guy in here."

"Why does that bother you?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't know, it just does. It was just the icing on top of the cake of her not accepting my apology. I just don't know why she won't forgive me and then we can move on."

"Maybe treating her like that for years finally got to her and you passed the point of no return." Yuuki shrugged.

"Yeah, but you treat her like crap too." Naoki stated.

"But she wasn't in love with me. She certainly isn't in love with you anymore." Yuuki pointed out.

"That is fine with me." Naoki scoffed.

"Is it though?"

Naoki rolled his eyes, "I am going to get ready for bed."

Naoki stood up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he walked out of his room, he saw that Kotoko's room door was closed but he heard noise coming from the other end.

"Naoki? I am over that jerk. He rejected me before and I was a stupid masochist for believing that I could change his feelings towards me."

Naoki felt the feeling he felt on the stairs return to his chest.

"Satomi, did you really invite him to your party?"..."He invited himself? How embarrassing! I would have loved to see it."..."I am bringing Haru to the party if that is okay."..."Yes, the number two boy."..."He is so kind and patient. He is also handsome too in that sweet way."..."I think that he likes me too. He kissed me on the cheek tonight."..."Yes, Satomi! He really did!"..."I have to get ready for bed but I will see you tomorrow in class."..."Goodnight, Satomi."

Naoki quickly walked away from the door and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth before Kotoko would see him hanging outside of his door. Naoki shut the bathroom door behind him and turned on the sink as he prepared to brush his teeth. He put the toothpaste on the toothbrush before he began to brush, his mind running away with him once again.

Naoki's train of thought was broken when he heard a knock on the door.

"Are you almost done in there? Some of us would like to get to bed at a decent time." Naoki could hear Kotoko's voice on the opposite side of the door.

Naoki quickly spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth before opening the door to see Kotoko standing outside.

"Finally." Kotoko groaned before walking past Naoki and shutting the door behind her.

Naoki rolled his eyes before making his way back into his room, changing into a pair of sweatpants and heading to sleep.

The next few days seemed to linger on for Naoki as everywhere he looked all he saw was Kotoko and Haru. At school, Haru was in his class and at home, Kotoko was there. The worst was when they were together. On the bench outside of class. At the coffee shop. At the library. They were always studying but to Naoki, it looked more like flirting. They were always sitting shoulder to shoulder and gently nudging each other when one of them said something funny.

It made Naoki sick.

It was Saturday afternoon and Kotoko was out of the house shopping with Mama. Naoki was happy from the break from Kotoko. He did not know how much longer he would last without a break from her or Haru's face. This also gave him time to prepare for the party.

Kotoko was right, Naoki had never been to a party before and he was starting to wonder if he was going to regret asking for an invitation. He would see Kotoko and Haru there and those would be the only people that he would know. He didn't know anything about the people in Class F and that started to make the once calm and confident Naoki feel nervous. But he wouldn't let anyone know.

Naoki sat in his room thinking about things that he could talk about. Usually he would talk about something academic but he knew that this tactic would not work with this crowd. He had to come up with something else. What music did most people listen to these days? Sports? He could talk about tennis being a champion and all. Naoki was lost. Most of the conversations that he became involved with at school with people outside of class were usually girls throwing themselves at him. Maybe he could rely on that at the party. Even though that Kotoko had apparently gotten over him, there was no way that the other girls had either.

This would surely make Kotoko jealous and come to her senses.

Naoki quietly chuckled to himself, quite pleased with himself. Naoki looked at the clock and saw that Kotoko and Mama would be home soon and Kotoko would want to get ready for the party so he thought that he would take the time to get ready.

Naoki heard Kotoko and Mama walked through the door as he got out of the shower. Naoki wrapped his towel and walked out of the bathroom and to the second floor stair landing.

"Ah, Onii-chan! You really must see the outfit that Kotoko picked out. I heard the theme of the party was American." Mama greeted, not realizing that Naoki was only in a towel, his hair still damp.

"What? Nobody told me that the party was themed." Naoki exclaimed.

Kotoko looked up at Naoki's wet and half naked body and smirked. A week ago, seeing Naoki in that state of undress would have left Kotoko weak in her knees but as of late, Kotoko was quite indifferent to anything that Naoki did.

"Relax, genius. Just wear jeans and a t-shirt and you will be fine." Kotoko waved off as she ruffled through the shopping bag for the clothes that she picked out.

Kotoko made her way up the stairs, outfit in hand. She walked past Naoki without batting an eye but Naoki couldn't help but look at the way she walked confidently and not like the timid mouse she used to be. Naoki could feel his temperature rise.

"You might want to get ready." Kotoko smirked as she walked past Naoki, "I really don't want you embarrassing me."

"Me? Embarrass you? You forget that I am good at everything." Naoki scoffed.

"Hmm, we'll see." Kotoko winked before retreating to her room to get ready.

"Yes we will."

Naoki walked into his room and started to get dressed thinking about what this theme would entail. He had seen a few American movies but none of them had involved a party. Why would Satomi want to have an American structured party? What was wrong with a Japanese one? If the parties are anything like the people, he was not looking forward to the loud atmosphere and how wild it could get. I guess Satomi said to bring out his inner party animal but Naoki wasn't sure that he even had one. Naoki shook off all doubt and reminded himself that he would be fine and that they should all be lucky that he was even going to go. Like he said, he was good at everything.

Naoki decided to pick up a book and read before it was time to leave for the party. It would allow for him to distract himself from his racing thoughts. A few hours passed and the doorbell rang. Haru was here and it was time to go.

Naoki groaned as he swung his feet to the side of his bed. He was not looking forward to the next few hours but he had to go to the party. He had to prove himself to Kotoko. She challenged him and even though the challenge was stupid and childish, Naoki never wanted to lose.

Naoki pulled himself up and made his way to the sitting room where he saw Yuuki reading on the couch, Papa was sipping tea, and Mama was greeting Haru at the door. Haru smiled as he walked in, his hands in his pockets, obviously nervous. Haru took his hands out of his pockets to greet Mama with a soft handshake and bow.

"Haru, wonderful to see you. You look good." Mama remarked as she welcomed Haru inside.

"Thank you very much. Is Kotoko ready?" Haru asked.

"Yes, she should be down very soon. Please, have a seat."

Why was Mama being so nice to Haru? Naoki thought. It had been made very clear that Mama wanted Naoki and Kotoko to become a couple despite Naoki's objections to Mama's meddling. It was weird that she did not oppose to Kotoko going to the party with Haru and spending time with him. What was Mama planning? Was she even planning anything or had she finally given up on trying to fix Naoki and Kotoko together? Naoki had hoped it was the later. For the most part that is.

"I'm coming! I'll be right down!" Kotoko could be heard shouting from her room.

Naoki rolled his eyes. He did not care if they were late. It just meant less time that he would be at the party and less time that he would have to be around Haru, Kotoko, and her Class F friends. Naoki would rather be studying for his entrance exams, not that he really had anything to worry about.

Naoki sat on the couch next to Haru and looked him up and down. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt just like Naoki but Haru's was white instead of grey. American parties were so informal and it made Naoki uncomfortable.

The sound of an opening door upstairs made Naoki's palms start to sweat because it was almost time to leave. He would never admit it but he was nervous but he couldn't let anyone know so he quickly stood up and shoved his hands in his pocket. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and Naoki walked over to the hooks by the door to grab a jacket.

"Good, you're ready to," Naoki turned around to find Kotoko in short jean shorts, a cropped halter top, and her hair slightly curled, "go."

Naoki almost lost his train of thought upon seeing Kotoko earning a snicker from Yuuki. Naoki turned around and glared at his younger brother.

"Wow, Kotoko." Naoki was brought back to his senses upon hearing Haru's voice. "You look great."

"Thank you," Kotoko blushed and looked down at her feet, "you look great too."

For fuck's sake, he was just wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Naoki thought.

"Are we ready to head to this party?" Naoki rolled his eyes before grabbing his house keys.

"Yes, Mr. Bossy Pants." Kotoko replied as she grabbed Haru's hand and headed out the door. "Don't wait up for us." Kotoko called out.

Naoki took a deep breath before heading out with Kotoko and Haru, already regretting going to this party.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kotoko! You made it!" Satomi exclaimed as she opened the door to her home. "You look great by the way."

"Of course I did! You are my best friend!" Kotoko smiled as she gave Satomi a hug. "I hope that you don't mind that I brought Haru. He is in the A class."

"I don't mind at all," Satomi answered then turned her attention to Haru, "do you want to be here?" Satomi giggled.

"Yes, people in the A class seldom have parties and when they do they are academic in nature." Haru rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to go to a party where I would have fun. Plus I was invited by Kotoko and I couldn't resist." Haru smiled down at Kotoko and Naoki rolled his eyes.

"I see that you have made it too, Irie-kun." Satomi gave a small smiled.

"Please, just call me Naoki." Naoki did his best to remain courteous despite being completely uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"Very well then." Satomi nodded, "Please, come in. Grab a cup and fill it up."

Kotoko, Haru, and Naoki walked into Satomi's house and marvelled at the foreign set up of the party. Inside there were tables with red cups arranged in a weird triangle formation at each end, music was blaring throughout the house, and there was food and drink in the kitchen.

"I really see that you did your research." Haru remarked as he took off his jacket.

"Yes, I spent all week watching American party movies. I wanted to make it as authentic as I could." Satomi remarked as she handed Kotoko a red cup filled with something that could only be described as death in a cup.

"What is in this?" Kotoko asked as she smelled the pungent yet sweet liquid in her cup.

"Apparently there is a drink mixture that can be found all over America. It is a combination of fruit juice and a lot of alcohol." Satomi replied as she took a sip of it out of her own cup.

Kotoko shrugged and brought the cup to her lips, taking a gulp. She coughed as she swallowed and clutched her chest. "Wow, that is strong."

"I will make sure that you don't have too much tonight." Satomi winked at Kotoko.

"Where is everyone?" Naoki asked.

"Oh, you are the first to arrive but please, make yourself at home." Satomi replied and as if on cue, the doorbell rang, meaning that the party was really about to begin.

"Ah Kin-chan, I am so happy that you made it." Satomi greeted.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to party with my favorite girl." Kin-chan replied.

"Ah thank you." Satomi smiled.

"I was talking about Kotoko." Kin-chan rolled his eyes.

"Just get in here and get a cup." Satomi pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

Kin-chan walked into the room and grabbed a cup before filling it up with the alcoholic punch. He walked over to Kotoko and swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Get off of me." Kotoko shoved Kin-chan away from her.

"Is that anyway to treat the man you are going to marry?" Kin-chan chuckled as he took a gulp of the punch.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kotoko rolled her eyes.

"You must be Kin-chan," Haru smiled, "Kotoko has told me so much about you."

"Kotoko, my love, who is this?" Kin-chan asked.

"Kin-chan, my annoyance, this is Haru." Kotoko introduced the two teens.

"As in Haru from Class A?" Kin-chan asked.

"Yes, that is me." Haru gave a light laugh.

"Woah, I almost didn't see Naoki here." Kin-chan remarked. "He isn't going to suck up all the fun is he?"

"Knowing him he probably will." Kotoko scoffed.

"I am right here you know." Naoki crossed his arms.

"See, my plan was to ignore you all night." Kotoko replied.

"Good luck with that." Naoki huffed.

"Hey," Haru chimed in, once again trying to diffuse the tension between Kotoko and Naoki, "there are rules on the cup tables. Maybe we can learn the rules to whatever it is and play."

"That sounds like a great idea." Kotoko smiled as she looked up at Haru.

Kotoko, Kin-chan, Haru, and Naoki walked over to one of the tables filled with cups and discovered that they had been filled with water and there were two ping-pong balls.

Naoki picked up the rules and began to read aloud, "I guess this game is called Beer Pong. There is a player or a team on each side and they take turns tossing the ping-pong balls into each cup. If a ball lands in a cup on your side, the person or team drinks and takes away the cup. Whichever side runs out of cups first, loses."

"I assume that we are supposed to take a sip of whatever is in our own personal cup when a ball lands on our side." Haru shrugged.

"Shall we split into teams?" Kotoko asked.

"I have an idea. Class A vs Class F." Kin-chan smiled mischievously.

"Alright then, get ready to lose." Haru smirked.

"You're on!" Kotoko exclaimed.

Naoki groaned as he joined Haru on one side of the table and Kotoko and Kin-chan assumed the positions on the other side. Naoki was not one for playing silly games and he definitely did not want to be on the same side as Haru. Then again, Naoki considered it better than being on the same side a Kin-chan or worse, Kotoko. But being on the opposite side meant that he had to look at her.

"Ladies first." Haru smiled.

Kotoko took one of the ping-pong balls and adjusted her wrist to line up the shot. She bent her knee and as she straightened, released the ball watching it land into one of the red cups.

"Wooo! Drink up boys!" Kotoko exclaimed as she gave Kin-chan a high-five.

Kin-chan assumed the position and missed his shot.

"Our turn." Haru stated as he picked up Kin-chan's ball from the floor and Naoki took Kotoko's from the cup of water as he removed it from the triangle formation.

Haru took a shot and it made it into one of the cups.

"Drink." Haru smirked and winked at Kotoko. Kotoko shook her head and smiled as she took a drink from her cup.

Naoki stepped up to the table and with no effort, he managed to sink one of the ping-pong balls into one of the cups causing Kotoko and Kin-chan to take a drink.

The game had gone on for another few minutes. As cups went away, guests came in, drawing a small crowd around the table watching the four students play. Soon the game was down to the last cup.

"Come on, Kotoko! You've got it!" Kin-chan exclaimed.

Kotoko stepped up to the table and readied herself, blocking out the cheers from her fellow students. She flicked her wrist and the ball landed in the cup with a hollow thud. The room erupted in cheers.

"Not so fast." Naoki remarked. "The rules states that they win if we do not make it in. If we make the shot, then it is a draw."

"Take the shot then, pretty boy." Kin-chan slurred, the alcohol finally starting to hit him.

"Gladly." Naoki walked up to the table and took the ping-pong ball out of the cup.

Naoki lined up his shot and did some calculations in his head. The ball just had to go in. The room became hushed and Naoki exhaled as he took his shot. Time seemed to slow down as the ball flew across the table. Naoki held his breath as he watched the ball come in contact with the cup but his stomach soon dropped.

He missed.

The room erupted into cheers and Kotoko flew into Kin-chan's arms.

"Oh my God! We won!" Kotoko exclaimed as she hopped up and down with Kin-chan in excitement.

Naoki stared in front of himself as if he had seen a ghost. He never lost. Ever. Especially to some Class F students.

Haru placed his hand on Naoki's shoulder, "Good try. Guess this round goes to Class F." Haru did his best to try to cheer Naoki up but he knew that he would never live it down.

Haru walked over to Kotoko and Kin-chan, extending his hand for a sportsman handshake.

"Good game. We will get you next time." Haru smiled as he shook Kotoko and Kin-chun's hands.

"Good luck with that." Kin-chan remarked before he walked away to grab another cup of the punch.

"Class F may not know a lot but we sure do know how to party." Kotoko laughed, the alcohol starting to take over.

"It seems that there is a lot that I could learn from your class." Haru shrugged as he placed his hands nervously in his pockets.

"Hey," Kotoko looked up at Haru, "would you think it too forward if I asked you to dance?"

"Not at all." Haru beamed as he looked down at Kotoko.

Across the table, Naoki felt as if his heart stopped as he watched Haru and Kotoko walk hand in hand to the large space in the room for dancing. Naoki walked into the kitchen and filled his cup with the alcoholic punch and chugged the whole thing down. These feelings that he was having were as foreign to him as this party and all he wanted to do was to get rid of them, whatever they were. He filled up his cup again and drank.

"Woah there, buddy. Slow down." one of the party guests chuckled as he looked at Naoki.

"Don't tell me what to do." Naoki snapped as he filled his cup.

"Sorry." the guest held up his hands and backed away from Naoki, rejoining his friends.

Naoki drank as he watched Kotoko and Haru danced together to an upbeat song. They danced close to each other and Naoki wanted to run out of the party and go home. Naoki could feel a tightening in his chest as he watched Kotoko's body move with Haru's and he wanted to vomit when he saw Haru's hands land on Kotoko's slender waist.

Naoki slammed down his cup and gripped the counter. He panted heavily, his head swirling.

"Naoki are you alright?" Satomi asked.

"I think that I need to sit down." Naoki replied as he stood up straight.

"I think that is a good idea," Satomi smiled, "we are about to play a game soon."

"Great." Naoki rolled his eyes, he was not in the mood for anymore games.

Naoki made his way to the couches in the corner of the room. He fell onto the soft leather, still watching Kotoko and Haru. Even sitting down, he felt like he was still spinning. He didn't know if that was the alcohol or watching the dancing. Thankfully, the music volume was lowered as Satomi announced that everyone took a seat to begin a game.

The guests made their way to the couches where Naoki was seated. Naoki became agitated by the amount of people making his way over to him and the girls wanting to sit by him, but there was only one girl that he wanted to sit with. But she took a seat next to someone else.

Kotoko took a seat on one of the sofa's next to Haru, breathing heavily from dancing together. Naoki looked on and his hands curled up into fists. However, to the unsuspecting eye, Naoki was as calm and collected as ever.

"First, I want to thank you all for attending my party," Satomi began, "now, we are going to play a game that I saw in all of the American party movies that I have watched. It is called Spin the Bottle."

Naoki rolled his eyes as he had heard of this childish game before. It was only a ruse to make people who didn't want to kiss and in every movie that he had seen, it never ended the way that anyone wanted. Naoki thought that it would be his luck that he would have to kiss some lovesick Class F girl and he wanted no part in it.

Satomi pulled out an empty vodka bottle before placing it on the table in front of everyone. The guests formed a circle and the game began.

"I will go first because I am the birthday girl afterall." Satomi smiled as she leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on a boy from her class and Naoki let out a silent sigh of relief. Satomi and the boy shared a small kiss before it was on to the next person.

"Kin-chan, it is your turn." Satomi smiled as a small blush crept on her cheek from the kiss that she had just shared.

"Please God, let it land on Kotoko." Kin-chan loudly prayed before spinning the bottle. The bottle landed on Jinko.

"There is no way that I am kissing him." Jinko exclaimed as she looked back and forth from the bottle and Kin-chan in horror.

"Agreed. I am not kissing Jinko." Kin-chan shook his head in defiance.

"I don't make the rules." Satomi giggled. "Now pucker up."

Jinko and Kin-chun groaned before leaning forward and sharing the fastest kiss that Naoki had ever seen.

"I am going to throw up." Jinko gagged as she quickly fell back to her seat.

"Alright, enough with the dramatics." Satomi rolled her eyes, "Next!"

The game went on and people spun the bottle and kissed the person that it landed it on. Naoki was thankful that he had not been landed on and neither had Kotoko. Haru had been the recipient of a few kiss which he took graciously which is more than Naoki could say. Naoki knew that if he had been landed on, he would have walked out of the room immediately.

"Alright, Haru. Your turn." Satomi smiled.

Haru leaned forward and smiled at Kotoko. Haru placed his hand on the bottle and spun. Naoki watched the bottle spin and spin, praying that it would not land on Kotoko. As the bottle stopped, it appeared that Naoki's answers had been answered as the bottle pointed to Satomi.

"Ah well." Haru sighed. Haru leaned forward and brought his lips to meet Satomi's.

Haru and Satomi shared a kiss that lasted a little longer than what was the average kiss for spin the bottle before pulling away and rejoining the circle.

"Alright," Satomi caught her breath after the kiss, "how about we follow that up with Naoki."

Naoki's head shot up and he glared at Satomi.

"I'll pass." Naoki held up a hand.

"I don't think so, you either spin or we pick someone for you." Satomi shook her head.

"Ugh, fine." Naoki resigned figuring that he would test his luck rather than have his future decided for him, knowing that he would get a terrible option. Then again, in Naoki's mind, all of the options were terrible. He was hoping that the bottle would just point to him and he could get out of the whole thing.

Naoki leaned forward and took a deep breath before placing his hand on the bottle and flicking his wrist to spin it. Naoki watched the bottle spin and felt that his stare could have burned a hole into the bottle.

Soon, the bottle stopped and Naoki's heart stopped as he saw that the bottleneck was not pointing to him. He closed his eyes and swallowed before looking up to see his fate. Naoki opened his eyes and felt like time stopped.

It was Kotoko.


	7. Chapter 7

Great. Just great. Kotoko thought as she saw that the bottle that Naoki had just spun pointed to her.

Kotoko looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her, both out of disbelief and anticipation over what was going to happen next.

Kotoko blinked and leaned back, crossing her arms. "I am not kissing him." Kotoko adamantly stated.

"You have to," Satomi giggled, "you cannot escape the fate of the bottle."

"Can't I just kiss someone else?" Kotoko asked.

"No. Rules are rules."

Kotoko took a deep breath in and stared across from her at Naoki who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Well, I guess we should just get this over with." Kotoko groaned before she leaned forward.

Naoki's trance was broken when he saw Kotoko's face coming in his direction. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. Naoki followed and brought his body forward so that he would meet Kotoko in the middle.

Kotoko braced herself for the impending kiss that she had dreamed of for years. But in this moment, she wanted to be anywhere but where she was. She would have rather kissed Kin-chan.

Kotoko let out a small gasp when her lips met with Naoki's. It felt like an electric spark had run through her body starting at her lips but she couldn't bring herself to pull away. Kotoko was frozen and she so desperately wanted to get away but her body had other plans.

Kotoko's mouth opened slightly, wanting to taste Naoki's breath. It tasted like cherries and oranges. Kotoko felt her body go weak and before she could fully give into the kiss, Naoki pulled away.

"I think I am going to be sick." Naoki said before he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Kotoko stared in front of her before Haru grabbed her hand and took her away from the circle. They walked into Satomi's room, shutting the door behind them.

"Hey," Haru turned to face Kotoko, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kotoko sighed, "I just..."

"Kotoko," Haru smiled down at Kotoko and caressed her cheek with his hand, "I know you still love him."

Kotoko blinked and a tear fell down her cheek. "Haru, I don't want to."

"I don't think that we can control that. We weren't meant to control that." Haru smiled.

"It hurts so much though. To know that he doesn't feel the same way and that he will never feel the same way."

"What makes you think that?" Haru asked as he walked Kotoko over to Satomi's bed and they sat down, "He came to the party didn't he? Naoki wouldn't be caught dead at a party, not to mention a Class F party."

"He only did that to piss me off." Kotoko scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whether he came to get under your skin or not, I have never seen Naoki do anything for anyone that wasn't related to him. You mean something to him. What that is, I don't know. But I think that it is saying a lot when it comes to Naoki."

"So what do I do?" Kotoko pleaded as she looked up at Haru.

Haru wrapped his arm around Kotoko's shoulder as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I don't have an answer to that. Remember, I am just number two in the school." Haru chuckled, earning him a light slap on the chest from Kotoko.

"I think that it would be better if I don't tell him. I was already rejected and I don't think that I can go through that heartbreak again. Besides, you saw him run to the bathroom after we kissed." Kotoko sighed.

"You also didn't see how much he had to drink."

"Haru," Kotoko looked up.

"Yeah."

"Thank you for coming with me tonight." Kotoko smiled.

"You're welcome. I am glad that I came. I am having a really fun time." Haru gave Kotoko a small kiss on the cheek.

Kotoko and Haru sat in silence for a few seconds, Kotoko enjoying the warmth of being in Haru's arms.

"So..." Kotoko smirked, breaking the silence, "you and Satomi shared quite the kiss during spin the bottle."

"Oh yeah," Haru rubbed the back of his neck, "was it that obvious?"

"I mean, I definitely noticed that you weren't eager to back away."

"I don't know how to explain it. I felt this electricity flow through me when our lips met that I have never felt before."

Kotoko merely nodded, not wanting to share that she had felt a similar sensation when she kissed Naoki.

"What do you think is the reason for that?" Kotoko asked.

"I don't know but do you think you can talk to her for me?" Haru replied.

"Why don't you just talk to her yourself?"

"Because she is your best friend and I don't really know her. I just want to know if there is any way that she felt the same thing when we kissed."

"I have a better idea." Kotoko gave a sly smiled before standing up.

"What are you doing?" Haru looked up at Kotoko.

"Come on. Enough sulking, let's get back to the party." Kotoko said as she extended her arms to pull Haru off of the bed.

Haru stood up and the pair walked out of Satomi's room and back into the crowded room.

"What were you two doing in there?" Jinko asked as she walked up to Haru and Kotoko.

"Just talking." Kotoko stated, "I swear."

"If you say so." Jinko winked.

"Have you seen Satomi?" Kotoko whispered to Jinko so that Haru would not hear.

"Yeah, she is in the kitchen getting a drink." Jinko answered as she pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

Kotoko looked around a few people until she saw Satomi standing by the counter, talking with a few of the party guest.

Kotoko grabbed Haru's hand and made her way to the kitchen, dragging Haru behind her.

"Satomi!" Kotoko exclaimed as she reached Satomi.

Satomi turned around and smiled, "Kotoko," Satomi looked behind Kotoko and saw Haru behind her and couldn't help but to blush, "Oh hello, Haru."

"Hey." Haru smiled and gave a small wave.

"I am sorry." Satomi sighed as she looked at Kotoko.

"What are you sorry about?" Kotoko asked as she looked at Satomi with concern.

"I should have never had us play spin the bottle. I am sorry that you had to kiss Naoki after everything that you are going through."

"Satomi, it's okay. It didn't mean anything to me. I know that in the end it is just a game." Kotoko smiled at her friend.

"Oh good." Satomi brightened up as she smiled.

"But," Kotoko stood to the side and pushed Haru forward, "Haru had something to ask you."

"I did?" Haru looked back at Kotoko. Kotoko gave Haru a nudge in his side, "Ow." Haru winced and glared at Kotoko before turning to face Satomi.

Haru looked at Satomi's expecting face and nervously ran his hand up the other arm, "I was wondering if you would like to dance."

"I would love to." Satomi smiled.

"Really?" Haru exclaimed, "O-okay."

Satomi eagerly grabbed Haru's hand and drug him out to the dancefloor. Kotoko waved and smiled as she watched her two friends become closer and closer as they danced to the music.

Kotoko turned and grabbed a cup, a smile on her face. She filled her cup with the punch before turning to watch the people of the party dancing, talking, and enjoying themselves. Seeing that there was nobody that she wanted to talk to, Kotoko decided to take some time to herself and made her way to the second floor of Satomi's house, knowing that beyond a guest room there was a balcony that looked over the city.

Kotoko made her way upstairs and through the guest bedroom where she noticed that the doors that led to the balcony were open. Being the curious person that she was, Kotoko made her way silently through the guest room and looked out the doors to Naoki leaning against the railing of the balcony, looking out at the city. His tall figure was illuminated by the city lights and the moon that hung in the dark sky.

"I want to be alone." Naoki sighed, sensing that there was someone there.

"Not a chance." Kotoko smirked as she leaned against the door frame.

Naoki spun around and stared at Kotoko before exhaling.

"Kotoko, it's you."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Kotoko shrugged.

"It's not the worst person that could come up here." Naoki let out a slight chuckle.

Kotoko walked up to Naoki and stood next to him before leaning against the railing and looking up at the stars.

"When I was little," Kotoko silently said, "my mother told me that the stars are made up of the souls of our loved ones that have gone before us. I like to think the North Star is really my mother looking down and and pointing me in the direction that I am meant to go."

"That star is fixed due to..."

"Do you ever listen to yourself?" Kotoko let out an exasperated laugh.

"Huh?"

"You never cease to amaze me how emotionally inept you are. Sometimes I pity you." Kotoko looked at Naoki.

"I'm sorry that I'd rather listen to science and reason than some tale that your mother told you." Naoki shrugged.

"Unbelievable." Kotoko groaned.

"What?" Naoki looked at Kotoko.

"Everytime I open up to you whether to ask for help or to reveal something about myself, I instantly regret it when you open your pretentious mouth."

"Well I am sorry that we see life differently." Naoki moved closer to Kotoko.

"I guess we do." Kotoko stepped closer to Naoki.

They glared at each other, not knowing what to say next. Kotoko had the feeling that she could either kiss him or kill him and at the moment, she knew that the two would not be mutually exclusive.

"Do you know why you don't have any friends, Naoki?" Kotoko asked, her voice seething with hate.

"Because I don't have time for friends or a desire to grow close to the people at our high school." Naoki replied as he crossed his arms.

Kotoko looked up at Naoki, her expression somber and her eyes dark, "Ha, don't flatter yourself. You don't have friends because you are a mean person. You are cruel, insensitive, self-centered, arrogant, heartless..."

"Don't you ever call me heartless." Naoki growled as he stared back into Kotoko's eyes.

"You treat everyone who doesn't fall in line with your expectations like dirt. I may not be as smart as you, I'm small, and I am not beautiful, but I am still a person who needs to be treated with respect. Something that you have never shown me. You don't show it to anyone and that is why you don't have any friends! Nobody likes you!" Kotoko was once again shouting, pretty sure that all of Tokyo could hear her from Satomi's balcony.

"I can't help but to remember that you loved me!" Naoki yelled.

"Yeah, I did but that was until I came to my senses and realized what a complete and utter asshole you were! I could never love someone like you! I can barely stand to look at you! I have a hard time even knowing that we are within a hundred meters of each other!" Kotoko exclaimed, not realizing that she was merely centimeters away from Naoki's face. She could smell the familiar orange and cherry scent that lingered on Naoki's breath.

"Well, that makes the two of us. I never agreed to host another family in our house and if I had known it was you, I would have put up a bigger fight. Better yet, I would have just moved out."

"If I had known my dad and I would have moved into your place, I would have put up a fight too. I'd rather be homeless than live with you for another minute!"

"That's ridiculous. You don't mean that." Naoki smirked.

"Do I?" Kotoko raised an eyebrow.

She stepped away from Naoki and walked back into and through the guest room, heading back down to the party. Naoki followed close behind.

"Hey, Satomi." Kotoko poked Satomi's shoulder as she was dancing with Haru.

"Kotoko! How can I help you?" Satomi asked, smiling from ear to ear as she hung on to Haru.

"I was wondering if your parents would mind if I stayed here for a few days."

"I am sure that it would be okay. What is this about?"

"I just need to get away," Kotoko turned to look at Naoki who was right behind her, "from him."

"From Naoki?" Satomi mused.

"So I can stay here for a few days?" Kotoko folded her arms, avoiding Satomi's question.

"Yeah, stay as long as you need."

"Thank you. I had a great night and I think I should get going." Kotoko smiled.

"So soon?" Satomi asked.

"Yes, I want to wake up early to start packing. Are you okay to get home, Haru?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Haru smiled, "I will you see you at school on Monday?"

"Of course, usual spot?" Kotoko asked.

"Yes. I hope you get home okay."

"I'll call you when I get home."

"I look forward to your call." Kotoko turned to face Satomi. "Again, I had a lot of fun and I will see you tomorrow."

Kotoko turned and walked past Naoki, more like shoved past him. Naoki turned and followed Kotoko out of the door.

 **Sorry for those hoping that Haru and Kotoko would be together but I have other ideas for our lovely Kotoko and Naoki. I hope that you aren't too disappointed in me.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you will keep reading! Thank you for all of the support!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kotoko, wait!" Naoki called out. Kotoko had just left the party, Naoki trailing behind, trying to get Kotoko's attention.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Kotoko shouted through her teeth as she marched through the quiet streets.

"Kotoko, don't-"

"Naoki!" Kotoko spun around and faced Naoki, "I don't want anything to do with you! I am done with you! You are supposed to be a genius so I don't know why you can't get that through your head."

"What do you think Mama and Papa will think of you leaving? What about your father?" Naoki asked as he walked closer to Kotoko. Kotoko took a step back.

"I don't know but I know that I can't stay in a house with you any longer."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand the fact of being around you anymore."

"I have tried to apologize but you won't listen! What more do you want me to do so that you don't hate me and we can return to how things used to be? I am tired of playing this little game of yours. You win. Is that what you want to hear?" Naoki sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Kotoko took a deep breath and looked up at Naoki.

"Do you think that this is a game? Do you enjoy being an ass? I am finally realizing that you are nothing like I dreamed you to be, standing up for myself, and you think that this is a game?. You are arrogant, selfish, and condescending, Naoki. I can't be around that anymore. I deserve better."

Naoki was silent.

"But it's okay, I am leaving and you won't ever have to deal with me again." Kotoko turned and began to walk off again.

Kotoko stopped when she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked behind her to see Naoki's hand on her wrist.

"Please, don't leave." Naoki whispered.

Kotoko looked at Naoki and saw that he had gripped her wrist.

"Let me go." Kotoko sighed.

"I really am sorry." Naoki started, "You are not foolish, childish, or stupid. I see that now. Don't move out. Mama and Papa will be upset. I...I will be upset if you left."

"I know that you won't care whether I left."

"Please, Kotoko!" Naoki shouted. Kotoko's glare softened and she dropped her head.

"I can't..." Kotoko replied, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Why not?" Naoki asked, moving closer to Kotoko.

Kotoko looked up at Naoki and peered into Naoki's steel eyes.

"Because... I still love you." Kotoko whispered.

"What?" Naoki cocked his head to the side.

Kotoko looked down and turned, she couldn't look at Naoki, knowing that she had confessed to him once again and knowing that she would once again be rejected.

"You are cruel, insensitive, and arrogant. Yet...I still love you with every ounce of my being. I can't be near you anymore. I can't be around someone who doesn't love me back. Someone who treats me and my emotions like I a joke. I need to move on."

Naoki stood in silence, taking in Kotoko's confession. He looked down at her as she hid her face from him, ashamed that she had never let go of her feelings towards him.

"Kotoko..." Naoki sighed.

"Please, don't say anything. I know that you don't feel the same way about me," Kotoko said through tears, "no matter how terribly you treat me, I still love you. I guess I really am stupid."

"You aren't stupid."

"I am, I am in love with a man who doesn't love me back. That makes me the most stupid person in the whole world. I can't be near you because when I am, my body hurts. I tried to push you away but everything about you brings me closer to you."

Naoki gripped onto Kotoko's wrist tighter and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't want you to go." Naoki brought his hand up to Kotoko's cheek.

"Of course you do. You have wanted me gone since I have walked into your house with my dad. I know Yuuki talks about wanting me gone. It would be better if I wasn't there, making your life miserable." Kotoko rolled her tear filled eyes.

"Please listen to me." Naoki gripped Kotoko's face, forcing her to look up at him. "The days that you have been pushing me away have been the worst days of my life, the most miserable I have ever been. I thought that I would be happy that you were leaving me alone but now I know that I cannot stand to live a day without knowing that you love me."

"That is so selfish!" Kotoko exclaimed, pushing away Naoki. "You want me to torture myself by being in love with you when you don't love me all because the thought of someone like me not being in love with you drives you crazy? There are plenty of people that are mad about you, Naoki. Why me? Do you hate me that much."

"I don't hate you, Kotoko." Naoki replied.

"Well, you have done nothing to prove to me otherwise. So what is it? How do you really feel about me?" Kotoko asked, anger growing in her voice.

"I may be a certified genius but to be honest, I don't know my own feelings. You drive me crazy and I don't want anyone else loving me but you."

"Well, let me know when you figure it out. In the meantime, I will be at Satomi's." Kotoko broke free of Naoki's grip and resumed her walk back to the Irie's house.

Kotoko once again felt herself being pulled back, "Let g-"

Kotoko was spun around and felt her heart stop when her lips crashed into Naoki's. Kotoko's eyes widened and her body tightened. This wasn't spin the bottle or some dare. Naoki willingly kissed her. Kotoko couldn't help but to melt into the kiss and as quickly as her body stiffened, it started to go limp.

Naoki wrapped his arms around Kotoko's slender waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

However, as much as Kotoko dreamed of this moment, she lifted her arms and pushed Naoki away.

"I...I don't understand. I thought..." Naoki looked down at Kotoko, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you love me?" Kotoko asked.

"What?"

"Do you love me or are you just manipulating me to stay with you? Are you going to throw up again?" Kotoko sneered.

Naoki stood in silence and looked at Kotoko. His eyes were sad and he looked down. "I don't know."

"I'm not going to be your guinea pig that you can test your feelings on! I'm going home, packing my things, and I will be gone by tomorrow morning. You never have to deal with me again." Kotoko walked back home, charging through the city streets.

Naoki watched, knowing that there was nothing else that he could do in this moment that he could do to stop Kotoko from leaving. He had to let her go.

Kotoko kept walking, tears of anger flowing down her cheeks. She ignored Naoki's shouts for her and knew that it was over. Nothing that she did was ever going to get him to love her. It was really time to let go and forget him.

But she knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

 **I know I know, this chapter was short but I thought adding another scene would be too much and there was already so much going on in the previous chapter. I hope you can forgive me. I also know that my Naoki deviates from the canon Naoki but who is to say that he wouldn't act like this if Kotoko gave up on Naoki? I think that Naoki's ego would have been hurt...a lot and he would be beside himself. Plus, who is to say what was going on in his mind. TBH I thought that them being together was totally out of the blue. There wasn't a big dramatic build-up where we see Naoki coming to terms with his feelings. All we got (in the anime) was the creepy kiss at the retreat center when Kotoko was asleep. If they didn't include that, I would have thought that I had missed a whole half a season of cute little moments between Kotoko and Naoki where Naoki realized that he was falling for Kotoko. Instead, we got lovesick Kotoko and then Naoki halfway through the show being like, "Hey don't marry Kin-chan because I love you and want to marry you even though I have treated you like crap the whole time and never shown you any indication of me liking you. So...marry me." Sorry about my mini-rant but that's that on THAT.**

 **New chapter coming soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Kotoko awoke to find her room at the Irie's house bare and her things were in the suitcases that she had brought with her when she moved in. This was it, she was really moving out.

The night before had been one that Kotoko would never forget for it was the night that her world changed. The man that she had been in love with for so long had now become someone that she knew she would never have. Someone she would have to forget. Though it would be hard since they would see each other every day at school. It also didn't make it easy for her that he was camped outside of her door, trying his best to convince her to stay.

When they had arrived home the night before, Kotoko made no hesitations in her packing, going upstairs to start the minute that they walked through the door. Kotoko inwardly smiled to herself knowing that just a few weeks ago, Kotoko would be the one for Naoki to stay with her, but now, the tables were turned.

Life could be so cruel sometimes.

Getting out of bed, Kotoko walked to the closet one last time and grabbed a clean towel before heading to the bathroom that she, Naoki, and Yuuki shared for one last shower before she left.

When Kotoko opened the door, she had the misfortune of running into Naoki in the hall. His hair was a mess and his tshirt and sweatpants were wrinkled from the previous night's sleep. He yawned and stretched. They both stopped in their tracks when they had made sleepy eye contact. Naoki held Kotoko's gaze and regretted everything that he had said the night before. He didn't want her to go and he would do anything to make her stay, but he knew that right now, he couldn't give her the answers that she wanted.

"I am just going to take a shower." Kotoko said.

"Is there any way that I can convince you to stay?" Naoki silently asked.

Kotoko stepped into the bathroom and gripped the door, "Do you love me, Naoki?"

"Kotoko..." Naoki sadly sighed.

"That's what I thought." Kotoko scoffed before slamming the door in Naoki's face.

Naoki stood outside of the bathroom until he heard the water begin to run. Behind him, Naoki heard a door open.

"What is all of this noise so early in the morning?" Yuuki asked as he stepped out of his and Naoki's room and rubbed his eyes.

"Kotoko is leaving." Naoki answered.

"She meeting up with Haru today?" Yuuki yawned and stretched.

"No, she is leaving as in moving out leaving." Naoki groaned.

"She is?" Yuuki's face lit up.

"Yeah." Naoki sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, brother, but you make this sound like this is a bad thing." Yuuki walked next to Naoki.

"It is." Naoki replied.

"Wait, how is this a bad thing? We have wanted Kotoko gone since the minute she got here. We can finally have our own rooms back and things can go back to the way that they were. Just us and no silly girls running around here."

"I know but things have...changed." Naoki crossed his arms and looked off to the side, not wanting to share everything with Yuuki.

"Changed? What has changed?" Yuuki asked.

"Nothing, I just got used to her, that is all." Naoki lied.

"I know you are lying. You never make eye contact when you lie and your upper lip does that twitch thing. What is the real reason that you don't want Kotoko to leave."

Naoki just stared at Yuuki in silence and Yuuki's eyes turned the size of saucers.

"You like her, don't you!?" Yuuki exclaimed.

Naoki grabbed Yuuki's upper arm and dragged him into their room.

"Shhh! Do you want the whole house to hear?" Naoki gritted through his teeth before releasing Yuuki's arm.

"So it's true! Did you tell her?" Yuuki asked as he sat down on his bed, the news being too big of a shock.

"Well, sort of. The thing is is that I don't know how I feel about her. One minute I feel like I want to kill her and then the next minute I want to jump across the dinner table and kiss every inch of her body." Naoki gripped his hair in frustration.

"Please don't do that. I have to eat at that table, ya know?" Yuuki grimaced. "Wait, I thought that she would have been happy about that."

"She would have been if I told her last night that I loved her. But instead, I was an idiot and told her that I don't know how I am feeling. She feels that it would be better if we just went our separate ways to figure things out and the worst part is, I don't blame her. Maybe I am just going through some sort of phase or I'm just romantically frustrated." Naoki sighed as he threw himself onto his bed.

"I don't either blame her either. I would be upset too if I was going to be someone's love guinea pig." Yuuki folded his arms and leaned against his headboard.

"Funny," Naoki scoffed, "that is what she said last night."

"Maybe a break is good. You might be over your school boy crush by tomorrow and back to the old Naoki. " Yuuki smiled at his older brother.

"Since when did you become the rational one?" Naoki chuckled.

"Since you decided to fall in love with the girl across the hall." Yuuki replied.

Naoki and Yuuki sat in silence taking in the conversation when Naoki heard the bathroom door open. Naoki shot to his feet and headed to his bedroom door.

"Naoki!" Yuuki called after him, "What did we just talk about? Kotoko leaving was going to be both a logical and good thing."

"To hell with logical!" Naoki exclaimed before opening the door.

In the hall, Naoki ran into Kotoko wearing a pink sundress and her towel wrapped around her hair.

"Kotoko..." Naoki called out for her but Kotoko just went straight into her room and shut the door.

Naoki stood outside of Kotoko's door, waiting for her to come out so that hopefully, he would be able to attempt one last time at making her stay.

A few minutes later, Kotoko's door opened and Kotoko walked through, suitcases in hand.

"Kotoko, please stay." Naoki pleaded one last time.

Kotoko sighed and set her suitcases down in the hallway.

"I can't stay here any longer. I am done torturing myself. I am not going to wait around until you figure out your feelings for me. Let me know when you do and maybe I'll still be available."

With that said, Kotoko picked up her suitcases and headed downstairs towards the door. Naoki followed behind, hoping that she would turn around and stay.

Kotoko reached for the door knob and placed her slender fingers on the brass knob before turning to Naoki. "You have my number, contact me if something happens to my father or there is an emergency. Otherwise, don't talk to me. Don't try to contact me outside of an emergency. Don't approach me in school. Better yet, don't even look at me. Don't even think about looking at me. You need to figure your feelings out..." Kotoko opened the door, "without me."

Kotoko walked out of the door and down the front stairs, not looking back at Naoki who was frozen on top of the stairs. Kotoko walked down the street and Naoki couldn't bring himself to walk back inside as Kotoko walked further and further away.

She was really leaving.

Naoki sighed as Kotoko was no longer visible from his front door. He never imagined in a million years that Kotoko would ever leave willingly and more unbelievable was that he was actually sad to see her go. Naoki never thought that he would be begging someone like Kotoko to stay. They were so different but his heart knew that in every way they were meant to be together.

He had to figure out his emotions and prove to Kotoko that he wasn't the vain and arrogant man that she thought that he was. He knew that there was more to him that she knew about, that anyone knew about. The logical side of him knew that he should refuse to change who he is because of some girl. But this wasn't any girl, this was Kotoko. No matter how much she annoyed and frustrated him, he knew that he never wanted to be a day without her.

He needed her to love him because it was only her opinion that made him feel complete. People may think that he is a genius and he gets approval that way, but what good was that when there wasn't love? Not the kind of admiration love that he got from teachers and other girls, but the kind of love that Kotoko showed him. The pure love that came from loving him despite his attitude and faults.

Naoki needed to figure out his feelings and figure them out fast.


	10. Chapter 10

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months since Kotoko moved out of the Irie household. Naoki had not seen Kotoko within that time and did his best to respect her wishes. But doing that was much harder than he ever had anticipated.

It was hard seeing her at the train stop with Satomi and Haru. It was hard seeing her laughing with her friends and dodging the advances of Kin-chan. It was hard to see her pass in the hallway and smell the faint scent of honey and vanilla waft through the air, she hadn't changed her shampoo. The worst was when he saw the results from the midterms on the wall.

Naoki had undoubtedly gotten first, he was expected to. Haru was not far behind in second. But the biggest shock was when Naoki looked down the board where number 43 had been none other that Kotoko.

He heard her squeal in excitement and jump into Haru's arms as she celebrated her little victory. Well, in Kotoko and the rest of Class F, it was the equivalent of David beating Goliath. Nobody in the F Class had a prayer at getting in the top 50 and Kotoko was seated very comfortably in it. Looking at the board, Naoki knew that Kotoko was right. She didn't need him.

He needed her.

However, Naoki was not the only one who felt alone and out of sorts.

Everyday that Kotoko was away from Naoki was torture for her, but she knew it would be better than the torture of staying with him. She saw him at the station, in the school courtyard, in the hallways and each time she had to avoid eye contact or she would burst into tears. She did this to herself and she had to stay strong or she would just further prove to Naoki that deep down, at the core of it all, she needed him.

She needed him so bad but she couldn't let anyone know that so she kept herself busy. She studied harder with Haru and her teachers, she found any excuse to be with Satomi and Haru. She knew that they were getting annoyed with her but they also knew the circumstance that she was in so they welcomed her to their dates.

When she had scored in the top 50 during the midterm exams, she wanted to so badly run to Naoki and celebrate her victory but again, she had to keep her distance. She wanted to see his face when she had succeeded without his help. To prove that she was smart and successful. It was the sweet icing on an otherwise bitter cake.

Presently, Kotoko was sitting in the library alone, nose buried in books and school work. She highlighted the passages that she needed for her paper and tapped her highlighter to the music she was listening through headphones.

Kotoko was distracted when a shadow covered the light that was coming from the library windows. Taking out her headphones, Kotoko looked up to see Haru and an young man next to him. This man had jet black hair like Haru's and his features seemed to mirror Haru's but more mature and sharp.

"Hi, Haru." Kotoko smiled as she sat up straight.

"Hey, Kotoko. I was in the library and saw you sitting over here and wondered if you wanted a study partner." Haru pointed to the table.

"Sure, please sit down." Kotoko said as she cleared a spot for Haru. "Um, is he with you?" Kotoko asked before clearing another spot.

"Oh yeah, this is my older brother Yuzan." Haru nonchalantly introduced his older brother.

Kotoko looked Yuzan up and down, if she thought Haru was good looking, then Yuzan was a supermodel. He was well built like Haru but taller and his eyes had a mature depth and darkness that contrasted with Haru's childlike ones.

"Please, sit down." Kotoko motioned to the other chair. "If you'd like to that is."

"Thanks," Yuzan's voice was deep and it caused a shiver to go down Kotoko's back. His voice sounded so much like Naoki's. "I think I am going to go look for a book."

Yuzan gave a small bow before retreating to the bookshelves. Kotoko watched as he walked away.

"Would you stop looking at my brother like that?" Kotoko's thought was broken. "It's kind of weirding me out."

"Sorry," Kotoko blushed, "I am just surprised. I have been your friend for a while and you didn't tell me that you had a brother."

"Yeah," Haru ran his fingers through his black hair, "we don't really talk about him."

"Why is that?" Kotoko leaned forward.

"He just gets into trouble quite a bit. He is smart, the top student in his class but he lacked ambition and found his way into the wrong crowd. He has since gone to college but there have been a lot of things that he has done that our family quite hasn't come to terms with." Haru explained.

"So why is he with you?"

"I just happened to pass him on the way to the library." Haru shrugged.

Kotoko nodded in understanding before speaking up once again, "So what kind of trouble did he get into."

"It's not important." Haru waved Kotoko's question off.

"I want to know. I don't open my study table for just anyone." Kotoko giggled.

"I don't want to talk about it." Haru said through gritted teeth.

"B-"

"Kotoko, I don't want to talk about Yuzan!" Haru exclaimed.

"What don't you want to talk about me?" Yuzan asked as he walked back to the table, a book in his hand.

"It's nothing." Haru looked at his brother.

"What did you want to know about me, Kotoko?" Yuzan walked next to Kotoko and leaned against the table, his folded arms in Kotoko's line of sight.

Kotoko gulped before timidly answering, "Nothing. I was just curious why Haru never mentioned you before."

"Haru," Yuzan looked at Haru and gasped, "I am surprised that you haven't mentioned me to the lovely Kotoko." Kotoko blushed at Yuzan's comment.

"You know why." Haru looked up at Yuzan.

"Do you know why, Kotoko?" Yuzan asked, turning his attention back to Kotoko.

"N...no. That is what I wanted to talk about...with Haru...before you came back." Kotoko looked down at her lap.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Yuzan asked, taking a seat next to Kotoko. He leaned forward, his face nearly touching Kotoko's. Kotoko held her breath and shook her head.

"Yuzan, you don't have to-"

"The lady wants to know." Yuzan interrupted his younger brother. "Really, Kotoko, it is not as bad as Haru is making it out to be but coming from my family, a single hair out of line is grounds for disownment. I was at the top of my class, the hottest guy in school," Yuzan winked, "and yet I wasn't happy. So, I ran away and joined a group that worked around the world. I bet Haru told you that I fell in with the wrong crowd, but I didn't. I travelled the world and lived among artists. Sure, we got into trouble but it was all harmless fun, like school boy antics. That is all."

"Is that true, Haru?" Kotoko asked, wanting confirmation of Yuzan's story.

"I mean, yeah I guess."

"Why couldn't you tell me that?" Kotoko scoffed, shaking her head in both amusement and disbelief.

"Because he left without a note and threw away everything that he had been working for. He was going to be the next great engineer and he dropped all of that for art. It was your dream."

"No, Haru. It was our parents' dream. I fell in love with art and I wanted to explore the world." Yuzan snapped his head towards Haru.

"You still had us worried sick about where you were. Mom was absolutely devastated."

Hearing this struck a nerve with Kotoko for she had left the Irie's without a note explaining everything to Mama and Papa. She was sure that they were hurt and surely blamed themselves for her departure.

"Well, I am back and I tried to talk to Mom and Dad and they won't have anything to do with me. I can't believe that they are being like this, to their own son." Yuzan crossed his arms.

"I think that it was admirable to follow your heart and do what you thought was right." Kotoko timidly interjected.

"See, Kotoko is siding with me." Yuzan smiled.

"Whatever, I need to grab a book." Haru rolled his eyes before standing up to search the bookshelves.

Kotoko and Yuzan watched as Haru walked away before Yuzan turned his attention back to Kotoko.

"So," Yuzan began, "are you and my brother in the same class?"

"No," Kotoko chuckled, "he is in the top class and I am...well...I'm not."

"You look like you should be in the top class."

"Looks can be deceiving." Kotoko replied.

"So then how do you know my brother?" Yuzan asked.

"He offered to help tutor me. He then started to date my friend and now we are pretty good friends."

"Interesting." Yuzan raised his eyebrows, "Are you dating anyone right now?"

"Um, no." Kotoko answered as she tried to hide her face.

"Interesting."

"Ugh," Yuzan and Kotoko looked up to see Haru. "Is my brother flirting with you, Kotoko?"

"I don't know," Kotoko turned and smiled to Yuzan, "were you flirting with me?"

"Maybe."

"Gross. You're twenty-one." Haru pointed out.

"I'm eighteen..." Kotoko countered.

"Kotoko..." Haru sighed, she was not helping.

"Calm down, Haru. It was all innocent." Yuzan held up his hands in defense.

"Good." Haru gave a sharp nod before sitting down and opening his book.

The three studied and read in silence, Yuzan and Kotoko stealing glances of one another, their arms bumping into each other occasionally. It was like a magnet was pulling the two together. Kotoko shook away the feeling, knowing that this was probably just some superficial crush. She knew that she was still in love with Naoki but while he didn't love her, she was allowed to look at and touch other boys. She didn't owe him her love or loyalty. She would not wait around for the day that he told her that he loved her.

The sun was setting outside of the library and Kotoko knew that she had better head back to Satomi's before Satomi and her family became worried.

"I think that I should be leaving." Kotoko stood up and started to gather her things.

"Are you headed to Satomi's?" Haru asked as he looked up from his book.

"Yeah, it is getting late."

"I will come with you. I wanted to talk to Satomi about weekend plans."

"Weekend plans?" Kotoko asked.

"Yeah," Haru replied nervously, "Satomi and I are going on a date this Saturday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We kind of just wanted it to be the two of us."

Kotoko looked down at her bag, knowing that her days of being a third wheel were over.

"Oh, okay." Kotoko sighed.

"But we are still on for the movies on Friday?" Haru asked.

Kotoko looked up and smiled, "Yeah, sounds good."

Kotoko, Haru, and Yuzan walked out of the library and towards the train stop.

"So who is Satomi and why are you living with her?" Yuzan asked Kotoko as they waited for the train.

"She is my friend and I don't really want to talk about it." Kotoko sighed.

"Now that isn't fair." Yuzan chuckled. "I told you the reason why my family hates me, now you have to tell me the reason your family hates you."

"My family doesn't hate me." Kotoko replied.

"Then why don't you live with them?"

"It's a long story." Kotoko let out an exasperated sigh.

"I heard that we have a long train ride." Yuzan smiled down at Kotoko.

The train pulled up to the station and Kotoko, Yuzan, and Haru stepped into the train. Haru stepped forward and made his way to the back of the train car, however, Yuzan and Kotoko got lost in the sea of people making their way onto the rush hour train. As Kotoko walked in front of Yuzan, she looked up and saw another familiar person walking onto the train.

It was Naoki.

Kotoko quickly turned to face Yuzan.

"Who is that?" Yuzan asked, noticing Kotoko's quick aversion to the the tall schoolboy at the front of the train.

"Nobody." Kotoko quickly replied.

"That doesn't look like nobody. Is that the reason that you don't live with your family? Is that your brother or something?" Yuzan asked.

"Yes and no." Kotoko groaned, knowing that she had better explain. "He isn't my brother. I was living with his family when my dad and I lost our house in the earthquake a few months ago. Things became a little tense between the two of us and I decided to leave."

"Tense how? Was the sex bad?"

Kotoko's face turned beet red.

"NO!" Kotoko exclaimed. "Nothing like that happened!"

"I have a hard time believing that." Yuzan smirked.

"I can see why Haru doesn't like you." Kotoko rolled her eyes.

"I just find it hard that a cute little thing like you hasn't been with someone."

"Well I haven't." Kotoko adamantly replied as she crossed her arms.

"So..." Yuzan leaned in, "what did happen?"

"We got into a big fight and I decided to leave. He had pushed me past the point of no return."

"So there is nothing going on between the two of you?"

"Nope."

"Will there?"

Kotoko stopped and thought of the question. "I don't think so." Kotoko sighed.

Yuzan leaned in closer and whispered into Kotoko's ear. "So he won't mind if I do this?"

Yuzan placed his lips on Kotoko's cheek. Her eyes went wide in surprise at the sudden and forward kiss. As Yuzan backed away, Kotoko looked up at him.

"What was that for?" Kotoko asked.

"Are you sure that there is nothing going on between the two of you? Because Pretty Boy over there looks like he is going to burst."

"What?" Kotoko couldn't help but to steal a glance at Naoki. His fists were balled up and his eyes looking down, as if he were trying to contain his emotions before he screamed.

Kotoko turned back when she felt a hand snake around her waist. Looking up, she saw that Yuzan was pulling her close to him.

"W...what are you d...d...doing?"

Yuzan let out a deep chuckle before bringing his lips gently onto Kotoko's. Kotoko stood frozen as she felt Yuzan's lips on hers. She had barely known this man for a few hours and he was already kissing her. Was this just a ruse to make Naoki jealous or did he mean it? Yuzan pulled Kotoko closer and brought his hands to her head, running his fingers through her hair. He lightly bit on her lower lip, causing Kotoko to back away from the kiss.

"And what the hell was that for?" Kotoko asked.

"That was because I wanted to." Yuzan smiled down at Kotoko.

"But you don't know me."

"I knew that I wanted to kiss you." Yuzan shrugged. "Oh look, Pretty Boy is getting off of the train."

Kotoko looked behind her and saw Naoki pushing his way out of the door and landing on the train platform. Kotoko looked up at the electronic sign in the train that announced the stops.

"But this isn't his stop."

"Well, today it was." Yuzan smirked.

Kotoko turned back to Yuzan.

"Don't kiss me again." Kotoko said.

"But you see, Kotoko. I plan on kissing you again, and again, and again." Yuzan whispered.

Kotoko felt her heart skip a beat and her knees go weak.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Kotoko rolled her eyes.

"Despite what my brother may have alluded to, there were no girls, or boys for that matter. I fell in love with art and the other artists were my family."

"I just thought..."

"What? That someone as good looking as me was sure to have a girl in every city?" Yuzan gave a sly wink to Kotoko.

"No...well yeah, I guess I was thinking that. You have to admit, you are a little over confident."

"I'm just comfortable and secure in who I am. I don't try to impress people or live my life to the standards that people set for me. That is what my parents did and that is why I left. Life is so free when you stop worrying about the man looking at you in the train car or the woman judging you in the tea shop."

Kotoko couldn't help but to think of Naoki, "Yeah, if only more people would put aside other people's opinions and just be true to themselves."

"Well, how about this. Since Haru has a date this Saturday, I take you on a date."

Kotoko's eyes went wide once again. "What?"

"Just one date. Saturday night. I can show you what it is like to be free. And then you can tell me whether you want to see me again. Deal?" Yuzan extended his hand.

Kotoko looked at him suspiciously before pursing her lips together and shaking Yuzan's hand.

"Deal."

The train stopped again and Yuzan looked up.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll call you later." Yuzan smiled.

"But you don't have my number."

"I got it from Haru's phone at the library when he wasn't looking." Yuzan winked.

Kotoko rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Yuzan held the train door open with his foot. "I was serious when I said I was going to kiss you again."

Kotoko watched as Yuzan walked off the train and wondered what the heck she had just gotten herself into.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter has text convos between Kotoko and some people. The texts are italicized and the ones that are not Kotoko are marked with a -. I hope that it is not too confusing since a lot of it is back and forth.**

"You have a date? With who?" Satomi exclaimed as she and Kotoko were sitting in Satomi's room.

"With my brother." Haru groaned.

"You have a brother?" Satomi turned to face Haru.

"Yes."

"And why am I just hearing about this?" Satomi asked.

"I didn't think that it was an important thing to bring up." Haru shrugged.

"Of course it was!" Satomi smacked Haru's shoulder. "Anyways," Satomi turned her attention back to Kotoko, "How did you manage to get a date so quickly?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kotoko giggled.

"Nothing, just wondering."

"I don't really know. I was at the library when Haru and Yuzan showed up. I talked with them at the library and rode the train back here. On the train Yuzan asked me out. It was weird but I thought that one date wouldn't hurt. He seems nice enough." Kotoko explained.

"I think that it is weird." Haru grimaced.

"What do you have against Yuzan anyways?" Kotoko exclaimed.

"Nothing, I just don't trust him. He left my family unannounced and I haven't talked to him in years. He shows back up today and manages to ask out my best friend."

"Wait?" Kotoko held up her hand, "You think that I am your best friend?"

"Well, yeah." Haru blushed.

Kotoko smiled and placed a tender hand on Haru's shoulder. "Thank you. You two are my best friends, along with Jinko of course."

"So…" Satomi leaned in, "where are you going on your date?"

"I don't know, Yuzan said that he would text me the details later."

"Lord knows where he is going to bring you." Haru said.

"No matter where it is, you have to look amazing." Satomi beamed. "Shopping Friday after school?"

"I don't really have any money." Kotoko lowered her head.

"Don't worry about that. I can pay. Just pay me back when you do come into some money. Who knows, you might marry that rich Naoki afterall and then you can take me shopping."

"You do realize that the date is not with Naoki, right?" Kotoko rolled her eyes.

"Hey, a girl can still dream that you two still could get together, get married, and have children."

"I don't think that is going to happen." Kotoko sighed. "Besides, I have a date with someone else so Naoki is out of the question."

"You never know what could happen."

"Nothing is going to happen! Just drop it!" Kotoko exclaimed.

Deep down, Kotoko still hurt from what happened between her and Naoki and she didn't need anyone to remind her what could have been. But Kotoko also knew that she could not hold onto a fantasy when reality was passing by her. There were people that liked her, unconditionally, and she needed to surround herself with the love of her friends and open herself up to the possibilities of romance around her.

"Well, I think that I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Haru asked.

"Sure. I think that I should be getting ready for bed soon. I am going in to talk to my teacher tomorrow morning so I have to catch the early train." Kotoko smiled as she stood up.

"I'll walk you out, Haru." Satomi smiled as she stood up and walked with Haru to her door.

Kotoko watched as Satomi and Haru left Satomi's room and she made her way to her room to get ready for bed.

Kotoko walked to her bed where her pajamas were hanging off the head board. She took off her school clothes and placed on her warm pajamas. She sat on her bed and turned to her nightstand where her phone was charging. Kotoko picked up her phone and saw that she had a few message notifications, most of them from Jinko and a few from Kin-chan, asking about her day. When would he get the hint?

Kotoko's eyes went wide when she saw that she had a message from an unsaved number. She opened the message and read.

 _-Hey, it's Yuzan._

Kotoko stared at the screen and decided to respond.

 _Good Evening Yuzan_

Kotoko sighed as she sent the message. She tapped on the number and saved the number to her phone. As she pressed save, her phone chimed.

Kotoko opened the message and giggled.

 _-Here is a photo of me to save to your phone. For the contact information of course, but I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to save it as your back screen._

Kotoko looked at the picture of Yuzan at what looked like to be a birthday party, his face covered in cake but his smile was what drew her in. It was bright, much like Haru's but there was also a playful sophistication to it that made Kotoko almost swoon.

 _Haha, thanks. Don't count on me saving it as my phone screen._

Kotoko slipped under her covers, becoming comfortable in her bed.

 _-Aw why not?_

Kotoko rolled her eyes.

 _What makes you think that I would want to look at your cake covered face every time I open my phone?_

 _-Because it's cute. Send me a photo of you for your contact and my phone screen._

Kotoko furrowed her brows before responding.

 _I am surprised that you don't already have a photo of me._

 _-I tried to steal one from Haru's phone but the only photos he had of you were with him and Satomi. I want one with just you._

Kotoko smiled and rolled her eyes. Of course he would try to steal one.

 _Are you sure you didn't try to sneak a picture of me earlier today?_

 _-I'm not a creep, Kotoko. I really thought you knew me better than that._

 _We only met a few hours ago. I barely know you at all!_

Kotoko laughed as she sent the message. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was getting late. She needed to finish getting ready for bed. But then her phone chimed again.

 _-Ask me anything that you want._

Kotoko replied, _It's getting late. I need to go to bed._

 _-Are you sure that you can sleep knowing that a man you barely know is taking you out this weekend?_

Kotoko sighed, debating on what she should do next. She looked at her phone and thought. Should she respond and tell him that she will talk to him in the morning or does she play along with his game? Or does she just ignore him?

 _What is your favorite color?_

Kotoko knew that she would regret asking him that question because now she knew that he had a hold on her and that he would keep her up all night if he wanted to. But she was curious about Haru's strange older brother.

 _-Are you really asking me that question?_

 _Are you going to answer it or not because I don't have to play this little game of yours._

 _-Pewter Blue_

 _Well, that is specific._

 _-I just like it. It has a calming quality to it._

 _I guess it is the same color of your eyes._

Shit. Why did she just send that? Kotoko knew that Yuzan was going to pick up on her comment.

 _-You know my eye color?_

Kotoko was rarely right, but this was the one time that she wished that she wasn't. He did notice.

Kotoko didn't know how to respond but luckily, her phone chimed again, hopefully providing a way for her to change the direction of the conversation.

 _-I mean, my eyes are stunning so I don't blame you for noticing._

 _Vain much?_

 _-No shame in acknowledging what is simply fact._

 _What? That is all subjective!_

 _-Yes, but you noticed them. They must have drawn you in some way. Or was it something else?_

Kotoko looked at her phone and winced. Was she that easy to read? Kotoko took a deep breath before responding.

 _I thought I was supposed to be the one asking the questions?_

 _-Fine. Then ask me a question, my Brown-Eyed Girl._

Kotoko blushed. So he noticed her eyes too?

 _So, what kind of art did you do when you decided to run away?_

 _-Photography. And I didn't run away._

 _You left without telling anyone._

 _-I heard that you did the same._

 _I told someone. He was supposed to relay the message._

 _-Still running away._

 _I don't know why we are arguing semantics here._

 _-Interesting._

 _What?_

 _-We aren't even a couple yet and we are already having our first fight._

Kotko looked at the clock. It was way past the time she wanted to be asleep.

 _Maybe this is a sign that we won't work out._

 _-Or that we will have an even stronger and more interesting relationship._

 _You really think so?_ Kotoko sent that with what she hoped he would read with a sarcastic tone but chances were that he read it with any other voice than the one that she intended.

 _-I really do. I think that you are interesting and I get this feeling when I am around you. I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame. I just wonder if I will bask in the warmth or die in the blaze._

Kotoko read the message and she noticed a small blush creep up to her face.

 _Are you sure that you weren't a poet?_

 _-Photography comes with its own narrative, one without words. I like to save my words for people who are special._

 _So you consider me to be special?_

 _-Kotoko, I don't just stay up until 1am chatting with just anyone._

Kotoko looked up at her alarm clock once again and gasped when she saw the bright red lights showing 1:03am.

 _Oh no, I really need to go to bed. I have to be up in four hours to get ready for a tutoring session._

 _-Alright, I suppose I can let you sleep, you have school tomorrow. Talk to you after?_

 _Maybe._

 _-I will see you at the library._

 _How do you know I will be at the library._

 _-I don't. I just have a feeling._

 _Haha, well goodnight._

 _-Wait. I never got a picture._

Kotoko rolled her eyes before opening her photos and scrolling. They were mostly of her and her friends. There were also a few selfies but she didn't want to send something so posed and amateur. She scrolled and scrolled until she came across a photo of her on the Irie's couch one Christmas. She was wearing a red dress and laughing at something. It was probably something her father or Papa said or did. Kotoko's heart dropped when she saw that in the corner, Naoki was sitting in one of the large chairs, his arms and legs crossed, but there was a small smile etched across his usual stern face. Kotoko sighed before cropping the photo so it was just her.

 _Here you go._

 _-Beautiful. Thank you. Sweet dreams, Kotoko._

 _Good night, Yuzan._

Kotoko closed out of her messages before reaching to her night stand and placing her phone on the charger. She pulled the covers over her shoulders before closing her eyes, she hoped that she would be able to get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Kotoko stood up from her chair and walked to the front of the classroom where she, her tutor, and some other students were up early in the morning working on some problems ahead of the year's finals. These were the finals that would determine if Kotoko had what it took to get into college. She, Satomi, and Haru had spent hours studying every night but Kotoko knew that there was no shame in working some more.

Kotoko was on her way to the blackboard to solve the physics problem. She had seen this in one of her books when she was studying but right now, her thoughts were consumed by Yuzan and the date that she would have with him that weekend. Yuzan was nice but deep down, Kotko couldn't shake the feeling that she was meant to be with Naoki. Sure Kotoko liked Yuzan and his carefree spirit, but nothing could compare to the way that Naoki made her feel and the shudder that went through her body as he talked.

Kotoko raised her hand to write but her mind was blank.

"I'm sorry, I don't know it." Kotoko sighed.

"You knew it last week." The teacher said from his desk.

"I know, Sensei." Kotoko lowered her head in shame. She knew that she knew it but there were so many other thoughts blocking her mind.

"Then what is the problem. How can you forget something that you mastered only a week ago?"

"I have a lot on my mind right now." Kotoko looked up at her teacher.

"This cannot happen during the finals," the teacher stood from his desk and walked over to Kotoko, "you need to be focused and alert. If you fail these finals…"

"I know, all of my hard work will have been wasted."

The teacher looked down at Kotoko, a comforting sympathy in his eyes, "Knowledge is never wasted, you will not have wasted your time coming in early and studying late. I know how much work you put in and I think that it is commendable. But, I want to see you live up to your full potential. You need to go to college. You are smart, Kotoko, albeit a little naïve, but you are smart. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't." the old teacher placed a comforting hand on Kotoko's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sensei." Kotoko gave a small smile.

The teacher took the chalk from Kotoko's hand, "Alright, I think that it is enough for this morning. You all look tired. Remember to get some sleep before your exams, you will want to be awake and ready to conquer the test. Now, go talk to your friends or whatever you all do before school." The teacher dismissed the small group of students and they quickly grabbed their bags and made their way outside to the courtyard where the other students would be.

Kotoko slung her bag across her shoulder before making her way out of the room. She was determined to give Haru a piece of her mind. She needed to resolve everything that was going on in her mind before the finals. She would not let something like boys cause her to fail.

Kotoko walked out to the courtyard where she saw Haru, Satomi, and Jinko sitting on the concrete ledge that bordered the walkway. Kotoko gave a small wave and a smile before making her way over to her friends. She was stopped when she ran into something warm and solid.

"Oof." Kotoko exclaimed as she fell to the ground. Her bag had spilled some of her books. She hurried to pick them up. She glanced and saw that there were a pair of feet in front of her, she had run into someone.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Kotoko exclaimed, picking up her books and hiding the blush from embarrassment growing on across her face. She looked around and saw that people were looking in her direction and staring. Horror etched onto every face. Great, Kotoko thought, I guess I will be still known as the clumsy girl no matter what I do.

A large pale hand presented itself in front of Kotoko's face. She looked at the hand connected to the person she ran into and placed her small hand in it. The mysterious hand curled its fingers gently around her wrist and pulled her up. Kotoko didn't want to look up and face the person that she ran into but she knew that she owed them a proper apology.

"I'm sorry for-" Kotoko froze as she saw who she had run into.

It was Naoki.

He stood there with his eyes fixed to her face, his expression the same serious one he wore all the time.

"Watch where you are going." Naoki softly said in his usual harsh tone.

Kotoko's face hardened.

"You watch where you're going."

"You were the one that ran into me." Naoki shrugged.

"You should have moved out of the way." Kotoko fumed.

"Why? I was standing here minding my own business until you came and ran into me because you can't keep focus. You haven't changed at all. Still clumsy and unfocused." Naoki shook his head.

Kotoko was taken aback by his harsh words, "It seems that you haven't changed either." Kotoko looked up at Naoki and held his gaze. "How disappointing."

Kotoko adjusted the strap of her school bag onto her shoulder and walked away from Naoki. Kotoko knew that nothing would ever change between her and Naoki and it made her want to drop to her knees and cry. But she did have a date with a guy who seemed to be nice, but he was still no Naoki.

Kotoko made it over to Satomi, Jinko, and Haru who sat with shocked expressions, just looking to question Kotoko.

"Hey." Kotoko gave a faint smile as she sat down next to Jinko on the concrete. She looked ahead, her eyes fixed on Naoki.

"Um, hey yourself. What was that all about?" Jinko asked, Haru and Satomi leaning in to find out more information, sharing the same curiosity.

"Nothing."

"The whole school was watching," Satomi exclaimed.

"Because I bumped into Naoki? Am I to expect my display of clumsiness in the school bulletin next week?"

"Do you not know the people that run the bulletin?" Haru chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Hey! I am part of the bulletin!" Satomi exclaimed, smacking Haru on the arm.

"You can't say that I am wrong." Haru shrugged. He turned to Kotoko, "I am sure that people will forget about your moment of clumsiness but your boldness, especially to the most desired and respected student on campus, will become legendary. I doubt that people would stop talking about the way that you just walked away from Naoki without groveling for his forgiveness."

"I don't grovel." Kotoko stuck her nose in the air pridefully.

Haru, Jinko, and Satomi all looked at Kotoko, "Kotoko, all you used to do was grovel and beg that Naoki would notice and love you."

"Things have changed." Kotoko crossed her arms.

"Well, obviously," Jinko rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if people talk. We graduate soon and then I never have to see them or Naoki ever again."

"Wow, Kotoko. I remember when you cared about what everyone thought." Satomi smirked.

"I have dedicated myself to worrying about the things that matter. My future and my happiness. Naoki and the random students of this school have no place in either and therefore, I have no time to worry about them."

"How very mature of you." Jinko smiled.

There was a long tone that rang throughout the school and throughout the courtyard signaling that the school day was to begin.

Satomi, Jinko, Haru, and Kotoko stood up and made their way inside.

"Well, I guess this is where I leave you, girls." Haru sighed.

"You know, you could find some friends in your class." Kotoko chuckled.

"Why on Earth would I want to surround myself with snotty eggheads like Naoki?"

"You're one of those eggheads you know." Kotoko jabbed a finger into Haru's chest.

"And you are also one. Remember your stellar performance on the midterms." Satomi pointed out.

"And you study all the time," Jinko interjected.

"Oh hush, I am nothing like the stuck up people in Class A." Kotoko defended.

"Hey!" Haru exclaimed.

"Except for you. You're cool, Haru." Kotoko placed a gentle hand on Haru's shoulder.

"Well, this egghead needs to get to class. See you at lunch?" Haru asked.

"Of course."

Haru smiled before turning and heading towards his classroom. Kotoko, Jinko, and Satomi went inside of their class. They took seats at the front of the room and pulled out their school supplies. Kotoko reached inside of her bag and took a quick look at her phone. She noticed she had a message on her phone. It was from Yuzan.

 _-Have a great day at school. I will see you at the library later._

Kotoko smiled at the message before quickly sneaking her phone back in her bag as her teacher walked into the classroom, his usual displeased expression etched onto his face. It was time to begin class.


	13. Chapter 13

As the afternoon rolled on, the sky began to darken and the musky scent of rain permeated the air. The final bell rang and Naoki bent down to grab his bag.

"Hey, Naoki-kun!" Naoki looked back to see his friend Watanabe waving back at him.

Naoki gave his best smile but he bet it looked something more like a scowl. Kotoko always commented on the odd way that he smiled, saying that she could tell when he wasn't happy because the corners of his eyes wouldn't crinkle up.

Watanabe walked up to the front of the room where Naoki was standing.

"Are you going to take the Tokyo entrance exam next weekend?"

Naoki looked at his bespeckled friend and nodded.

"Hey, me too." Watanabe smiled at Naoki. "Would you like to attend a study session with some people from class A? It will be at Haru's house."

Upon hearing the name, Naoki straightened up and his muscles tensed.

"No. I will study by myself. I have to take the exam by myself so I need to focus on the things that I need to focus on." Naoki replied sharply.

"Oh okay," Watanabe looked dejected. "Well, we would all love you to stop by some time, just in case you would like some help."

"Does it look like I need help?" Naoki crossed his arms, reminding Watanabe that he was the best in the school.

"Just think about it, okay?" Watanabe sighed before walking out of the classroom.

Naoki watched his friend leave and shook off any feeling that he had that would lead him to go anywhere near Haru's house.

Haru was close to Kotoko and Naoki knew that if he was going to have any chance of making it into Tokyo University that he had to be as far away from anything that reminded him of Kotoko. He was stupid for not responding in the way that he wanted to. He loved Kotoko but there was something in the back of his head screaming that he shouldn't be with her. She would only drag him down. His mother always told him to listen to his heart when it came to these things. In that moment, he wished that he had heeded his mother's advice.

Naoki sighed and walked out of the classroom, heading his way home. Outside, the sky began to rumble and flashes of light had illuminated Naoki's periphery. Naoki groaned as he swung his bag in front of him and pulled out his small compact umbrella.

Rain started to fall and people around him began to run, looking for cover. The weather had changed so fast that many people in the city were without an umbrella. Naoki was glad that he always came prepared.

The rain came down harder and faster and the wind began to pick up. Naoki's umbrella was doing its best to fight against the wind but the wind seemed to be winning. Naoki gave up on fighting the rain and saw that the local library was right in front of him. Picking up the pace of his walk, he made his way to the large glass doors to seek the shelter and warmth that the library gave.

Once inside, Naoki shook the rain from his umbrella and unzipped his jacket. The silence of the library was a comforting break from the noise of the city. Naoki looked around and saw people silently working or studying, a few people were also among the labyrinth of books.

Naoki made his way to an empty table in the back of the library where he set down his bag and hung his damp jacket on the back of his chair. If he was at the library, he might as well study. Sitting down in the wooden chair, Naoki pulled out his school work and opened his math book to the first page before starting to get started.

Naoki was breezing through the problems like they were simple arithmetic equations. He felt confident that he would be able to get into Tokyo University but there were always the unexpected. A subject that he didn't study or a question so odd that the smallest error in calculation could throw off the whole answer. Naoki was smart enough to know that he didn't know everything and the things that he didn't know seemed to be the things that were the most important.

There was a voice that rang out through the library that caught Naoki's ears. The voice was quiet but it might has well been filling the whole library. A voice that was undeniable to Naoki. It was soothing and irritating. He wanted to find it and silence it, for the sound cut through him like a sword. His body ached and his mind went blank. Only that voice filling the air.

"Hello." the small voice giggled.

Who could it be? Naoki thought.

Another small laugh filled Naoki's ears.

Naoki dared not to turn back for fear that whatever caused the laugh would only bring pain and misery to Naoki. However, curiosity got the best of Naoki and he slowly turned in his chair in the direction of the voice.

Kotoko.

Just as he had suspected.

She was dripping wet but her eyes radiated a warmth that could only be found on a lovely summer day. Her smile was large and she was looking up at something...no...someone.

Naoki's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed at the person who she was staring at. It was the man from the train, the man who had brought his lips down to Kotoko's, the man whose hands wandered around her small frame. They should have been his hands and his lips. But he blew it. That was one thing that he was certain he knew.

Now she was looking up at him a smiling, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. She looked down, his hand came to her chin and slowly lifted it up. She smiled and they walked together to a table at the opposite end of the library, but he was still able to see and hear them.

Who was this mystery man? Naoki thought. How did he get so close to Kotoko? How dare he!

Naoki shook his wandering thoughts away. He had to study or else he would never be able to make it into Tokyo University. He chuckled to himself realizing that he was acting a lot like that pigheaded boy Kinnosuke in Kotoko's class.

Looking down at his textbook, he resumed his math schoolwork.

"Alright," Naoki sighed, "question twenty-nine."

Some time had passed and Naoki looked down at his textbook, still on question twenty-nine. Every giggle and whisper had distracted Naoki from his work, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate.

Every minute it seemed like Kotoko was giggling or the man had gotten up to get another book. Naoki had thought about getting up and leaving but the rain had grown stronger and the thunder continued to crash. So all he could do for now was to bury his head in his book and do his best to concentrate.

Across from the library, Kotoko and Yuzan were sitting at a table. Kotoko doing her best to study and Yuzan doing his best to distract her.

"Do you think that I should grow a beard?" Yuzan asked, setting his book down and leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know but what I do know is that I have to study." Kotoko replied as she looked up from her book.

"Don't you think that it will give me a certain ruggedness about me?"

"Sure, you will be a real Hemingway. Now, be quiet so I can study. You're in college. Shouldn't you be studying?" Kotoko raised an eyebrow.

"I never study." Yuzan shrugged.

"You made it into college and you don't study?" Kotoko found that hard to believe.

"It's mostly projects and research at Tokyo University. As long as I have everything turned in at the end of the year and I attend my weekly meetings with my advising professor, I am fine."

"Wait," Kotoko's eyes went wide, "you go to Tokyo University?"

"Good looks, talent, and brains are not mutually exclusive you know." Yuzan smiled and leaned into Kotoko.

"I know that." Kotoko replied. "All too well in fact." Kotoko murmured, remembering the way that Naoki was good at everything, head of the school, and good looking as well.

Kotoko returned to the conversation, "Well, I don't go to Tokyo University so I need to study."

"Yet." Yuzan interjected.

"What?" Kotoko asked.

"You aren't in Tokyo University yet."

"Um, I'm never going to be in Tokyo University. I'm in Class F. F for failure. Even with all of this hard work, I will be lucky to make it into Tonan." Kotoko sighed.

"I don't see a failure in front of me." Yuzan motioned to all of the books. "You look like the person that Tokyo University needs. Stubborn and a hard worker. You are also kind and receptive to the needs of others. You probably belong there more than I do or some egghead like Haru or that pretty boy that was watching us on the train."

"You really think that someone like me could make it into Tokyo University?" Kotoko asked.

"I do." Yuzan smiled at her, placing a hand gently onto her cheek.

Kotoko looked up at Yuzan through her eyelashes and blushed. Never before had anyone shown that they believed in her. Kotoko was under the impression that maybe Yuzan believed in her more than she believed in herself.

"I think that you have too much confidence in me. I just want to make it into Tonan. Or any university for that matter. I want to show people that I am capable of doing the impossible. Well, at least what is seen as impossible for a person in Class F like me." Kotoko shrugged.

"If you want more tutoring, I would be happy to help." Yuzan smiled.

"No thanks, you would be way too distracting." Kotoko rolled her eyes.

"Me?" Yuzan held his hand to his chest. "Distracting?"

"We have been here for an hour and I haven't even finished section of my Japanese homework."

"And you think I am to blame?" Yuzan asked.

"Nobody else has been talking with me or messing with me as I am trying to concentrate." Kotoko set her pen down.

"That's not me be distracting." Yuzan stated.

"Oh then what is?" Kotoko asked sarcastically as she leaned in, interested in what kind of funny joke or excuse Yuzan would come up with.

Yuzan placed his hand under Kotoko's chin and lifted it. Kotoko's eyes went wide as Yuzan's face came closer to hers. Kotoko gasped as Yuzan's lips gently met hers for a quick kiss. Yuzan pulled away and smiled, Kotoko's face frozen in shock.

Kotoko was only brought back when she heard a slam of a book on a table from far away and a squeak from a chair harshly gliding along the floor.

Naoki did his best to continue to concentrate on his work but was brought back to Kotoko's attention when she and the mystery man from the train occasionally hold a conversation. Naoki thought that he should complain to someone that this was a library and if they wanted to talk, they could do so somewhere else. However, Naoki still thought that it was a miracle that Kotoko was in a library at all.

Naoki continued to glance in their direction, but grew more and more uncomfortable as this man leaned in closer and closer to Kotoko. His hand was on her cheek and the way that he looked at Kotoko made Naoki's stomach churn. Naoki didn't know if this was what hurt, anger, or jealousy felt like. Maybe it was just bad gas.

Naoki silently grumbled and returned to his work, hoping that he could find some way to concentrate but the sound of Kotoko's light voice and breathy giggle brought him back to her in a matter of seconds.

Naoki watched as Kotoko rolled her eyes to whatever the man was telling her, a smile etched on the mystery man's face. Naoki narrowed his eyes, upset at the sight that he was seeing. He missed the way that Kotoko teased him and rolled her eyes when Yukki would make fun of her. Naoki missed the way that he would make Kotoko blush when he was near her and the way that she would find any excuse to be close to him. He...

Naoki was frozen in unadulterated terror as he watched this mystery man's mouth come into contact with Kotoko's pink lips. The forwardness that this man exhibited with Kotoko made his skin crawl. Naoki thought that he should have been the one to put his lips on Kotoko's and no one else. The small kiss only lasted a few seconds but to Naoki, it felt like an hour.

Naoki slammed his book shut and shot up from the table to walk around, to clear his mind of what he had just seen. He couldn't lose Kotoko that easily. Not to some pompous, forward, overconfident, good looking...funny...kind...sensitive...

Ugh, maybe this was the person that Kotoko was meant to be with, Naoki thought as he slid down against a bookshelf and sat on the floor. He placed his head in his hands and brought his knees to his chest. He took deep breaths to calm him down, something that he heard helped because he has never felt like this before. He was angry, confused, and upset. Something that he never had the misfortune of being before. Was this a normal feeling that people got? How did they survive? Naoki could feel his heart sink in his chest, his stomach getting heavier and heavier with each labored breath.

"Irie-kun?" a voice called from above.

Naoki snapped his eyes open and slowly raised his head to see Haru standing in the middle of the walkway, his bag on his hip and a concerned expression etched on his face.

Naoki stood up and straightened up.

"Yoshida-kun." Naoki dryly stated and nodded his head. Naoki turned to walk away but Haru called out to him.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked.

"Yes, just fine. I had gotten a little lightheaded. Thank you for your concern."

"I may not be the top student but I do know bullshit when I hear it." Haru crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?" Naoki spun around to face Haru.

"Something is bothering you. I know you don't like me but I know when you are upset. Kotoko talks about you all the time so we might as well be brothers. So what is bothering you?" Haru yelled slightly above a whisper.

Naoki took a deep breath through his nose and bent his head, resigned to tell Haru how he was feeling.

"Honestly," Naoki sighed, "I feel terrible. I feel like I have been punched in the face and kicked in the stomach all at the same time and it is because of Kotoko."

"Kotoko?" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. She is stubborn, annoying, flippant, ".

"I know you love her, can you get to the point?" Haru waved on Naoki.

"She is driving me crazy by ignoring me and with that mystery man from the train kissing her so brazenly..." Naoki said through gritted teeth as he clutched his head.

"Oh, you mean Yuzan?" Haru asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Who?"

"The mystery man on the train with Kotoko. That's my brother Yuzan." Haru nonchalantly stated.

"Your brother?" Naoki narrowed his eyes, "I should have known that he would have been related to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Haru took a defensive stance.

"You want to be number one in the class so bad so you thought that messing with my feelings would be the way to go. Make me upset. Lose my concentration." Naoki spat.

"Woah woah woah," Haru waved his hands, "You think that I had something to do with all of this? I'm going to need for you to re-evaluate this entire situation. I only became friends with Kotoko after volunteering to tutor her and that was after YOU pissed her off. Kotoko left because she was fed up the way that YOU treated her. As much as I don't like the idea of Yuzan and Kotoko together, he at least listens to and encourages her. I honestly don't know what everyone sees in you. For being the top of the class, you sure are stupid." Haru sneered.

Naoki sighed, knowing that what he heard was true, even though he wished that it wasn't.

"I know. I messed up and now this feeling of guilt has been eating me up for months. I never thought that I would ever become this attached to a person but I miss Kotoko so much but I messed up. No, I fucked up. She doesn't want anything to do with me and now she has this Yuzan person that is everything that I am and more."

"Please, stop feeling bad for yourself. You have been brooding so much and frankly it is getting a little annoying. Besides, you haven't messed up too much. Kotoko still loves you but you are right, she is stubborn. She would never admit to anyone that she is still crazy about you. If she weren't crazy about you, she would move back with you and your family and carry on without a care in the world about what anyone has to think. But I think that pride has gotten the best of her and because she still loves you, she can't bring herself to live under the same roof as you." Haru explained.

"So what should I do? I can't even talk to her." Naoki slid back down to the ground. Haru took his bag off of his shoulder and joined Naoki on the floor. People walked by and gave the two teens small glances.

"I think that you just need to be honest with her. Despite what you and many others think, Kotoko is really smart and not just some airhead that will hang on to your every word. She just wants you to respect her and be honest about your feelings. That would be the best first step."

"But the problem is that I still don't know what my feelings are." Naoki groaned as he threw his head back.

Haru turned to look at Naoki, unamused by Naoki's self doubt.

"I think you know what your feelings are deep down. You are hiding in a library from Kotoko and my weird older brother. If you felt nothing towards Kotoko, you would have finished your work by now." Haru took a look behind his shoulder, "And from the looks of the mess on your table, I'd say that you are not even close to being done."

Haru stood up and looked down at Naoki.

"You're a smart guy, Naoki. Stop being an idiot."

Haru gave Naoki a soft smile before turning and walking away from the brooding top boy.

Haru was right, Naoki thought. He needed to stop overthinking everything because he knew deep down how he felt about Kotoko. He loved her. Despite only being a teenager, he knew that what he felt for Kotoko was the strongest thing that he had ever felt before. Mama said that this is what love felt like. He would do anything for Kotoko and he would do anything to win her back. He needed to tell her that he loved her.

Would she still feel the same way?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, so I might be a bit slow providing updates as my personal laptop screen cracked so I have to use the computer at my office (yes, I am a grown ass woman writing fanfiction like I am still in highschool but what can I say, I have an active imagination and a million stories in my head that I need to get out). I hope that I will be able to keep your interest as I slowly update. But who knows, I may not have any problem updating.**

 **Anyways, onto the story.**

"Kotoko, you look amazing!" Satomi beamed as Jinko stood behind her and smiled.

"You don't think that it is a little too much?" Kotoko asked as she at herself in the large stand mirror at the edge of the room. She was wearing a tight red dress and a pair of nude pumps. Something that Kotoko would have never worn in a million years, but Jinko and Satomi were insistent that she wore it.

"Of course not!" Jinko exclaimed.

"You don't think that it is a little bright?" Kotoko started adjusting the tight red fabric, "or a little tight?"

"No, red is the color of love and I know that Yuzan is going to love how that dress just hugs your curves." Satomi said.

"Satomi, I don't really have any curves." Kotoko sighed.

"You're a woman, Kotoko. Of course you have curves." Satomi waved her hand in dismissal.

Kotoko looked at herself up and down again, questioning how she her friends managed to get her into this dress.

"But these shoes, I am going to fall over." Kotoko whined.

"Kotoko! Do you want to go on this date or not?" Jinko exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"...yes." Kotoko sheepishly replied.

"Then put on your big girl panties and stop whining about every little thing. You look great! You will be fine! Yuzan is going to love you! I don't think that the outfit is the problem."

"Yeah, Kotoko," Satomi stepped towards Kotoko and ran her fingers through her hair, "you are going to be fine. Stop worrying and let me do your hair."

An hour later, Kotoko was sitting on the small sofa in Satomi's living room. Kotoko couldn't help but to think that the last time she had really sat in this area of the house this anxious was when she and Naoki had shared their first, although beit forced, kiss. How foolish she was just a few months ago. Thinking that Naoki could ever like her.

Kotoko played with the hem of her dress which sat just above her knees, showing off enough skin but also leaving some to the imagination. Was she crazy accepting this date? She barely knew Yuzan. Was she as stupid as people thought that she was? Was she falling into another situation like the one that she had with Naoki? Kotoko did not want to have her heart broken again.

Kotoko was brought out of her daydream when the sound of the doorbell rang through out the apartment. Kotoko jumped as the doorbell sounded like thunder. Her heart raced as Satomi and Jinko ran into the room.

"What are you waiting for, Kotoko?" Satomi looked at the door. "Go answer it."

"I can't." Kotoko silently replied, her eyes wide and glued to the door.

"Ugh, I will get it. We can't have him thinking that you ditched him." Jinko rolled her eyes as she marched towards the front door.

Kotoko felt herself being choked by the anxiety that this date had brought. She wanted to sink into the sofa and just disappear. Not because there was anything wrong with Yuzan, but because she felt that there was something wrong with her.

"Yoshida-kun, come in." Jinko opened the door to find Yuzan standing at the threshold, his hands in his jean pockets and shoulders hunched. "Are you cold, Yoshida-kun?"

"No," Yuzan straightened up and put on a smile.

"Well, get yourself in here. Kotoko is just inside." Jinko instructed as she held open the door for Yuzan.

Yuzan stepped inside and looked around until his eyes fell upon Kotoko. Yuzan wasted no time in walking to the sofa that Kotoko was sitting on, her body hunched and her face flushed.

"Good evening, Kotoko." Yuzan smiled down at her and extended his hand for her to take.

Kotoko placed her slender hand into Yuzan's and felt herself being pulled up. Wearing heels almost caused her to lose her balance but Yuzan was quick to catch her. Kotoko looked up and blushed.

"Are you alright?" Yuzan asked.

"Y-yes." Kotoko stammered. She looked into his blue-grey eyes and felt herself drown.

"Ahem." a voice cleared from behind them. Kotoko looked away to see that Satomi and Jinko were standing off to the side, giggling.

"I think that we should head out." Yuzan smiled down at Kotoko, noticing Kotoko's embarrassment.

Kotoko nodded before Yuzan turned to walk Kotoko out of the apartment.

"You two have fun!" Satomi shouted as she watched her friend walk out of the door.

"But not too much fun!" Jinko added suggestively, earning her a swift elbow to the side from Satomi. "Ow!"

Kotoko looked back and rolled her eyes before turning back to face Yuzan.

"Well, that was awkward." Yuzan chuckled.

"Yeah, those two can be a bit much at times." Kotoko sighed.

"I wasn't talking about Satomi or Jinko."

"Huh?" Kotoko tilted her head to the side.

"I only held your gaze for three seconds. My average is ten. I think my charm is weakening." Yuzan winked at Kotoko.

"You..." Kotoko narrowed her eyes before giving Yuzan a slap on his arm.

"Ow." Yuzan rubbed his arm.

"Serves you right." Kotoko held up her head.

"Yeah, you're right. But it is just so easy to mess with you, not to mention fun as well." Yuzan smiled as he pinched Kotoko's blushing cheek. "Did I mention how gorgeous you look tonight?"

Kotoko's cheeks turned a bright pink and her eyes looked down at her feet.

"T-thank you." Kotoko timidly said.

"You are very welcome. So," Yuzan faced Kotoko, "where to first?"

"I thought you were supposed to be showing me how to let loose." Kotoko raised an eyebrow.

"I am, Kotoko-chan. Part of letting go is making your own decisions and not care what anyone has to say about it. You spend too much time worrying about others and their opinions. Where is somewhere that you want to go?"

Kotoko pressed her lips together in a thin line while she thought about somewhere that she would like to go.

"I don't know if you-"

"Kotoko, stop. I don't care where we go and if I did, this date is all about you. Just pick somewhere."

"I can't. I am too indecisive." Kotoko sighed.

"That's okay. Pick a number between 1 and 30." Yuzan smiled.

"Why?" Kotoko asked.

"Just do it." Yuzan chuckled.

"Fine. Ummm...11." Kotoko replied.

Yuzan took Kotoko's hand and walked with her to the nearest train station.

"Where are we going?" Kotoko asked as Yuzan pulled her onto the train.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kotoko exclaimed.

"I played this game a lot when I travelled. I pick a random number and get on a train. I then get off at that number stop. So I guess we will be on the train for a while. So we might as well sit down."

Yuzan sat down and patted the seat next to him, wanting Kotoko to join him.

Kotoko rolled her eyes before sitting down next to Yuzan.

"I don't know why I let you take me out." Kotoko stated sarcastically.

"Because you can't hide the fact that you are madly in love with me." Yuzan tilted his head back and placed his arm around Kotoko's shoulders.

"Am not!" Kotoko exclaimed as she shot a look towards Yuzan.

"I wouldn't blame you, you know. I am quite enticing."

"You are quite annoying, that is what you are." Kotoko crossed her arms.

"Better than being cold and boring." Yuzan smiled.

Kotoko automatically thought of Naoki. Kotoko never really talked about Naoki with Yuzan. Did Haru talk about him?

Ugh, she needed to get him out of her head.

"I know why you wanted to go out with me and I am honestly fine with it." Yuzan said.

"What?"

"I know that you are only going out on this date with me to get over an unrequited love that you had for one of Haru's classmates. And I am fine with that." Yuzan turned to face Kotoko.

"It...it wasn't unrequited." Kotoko stammered quietly.

"Did he tell you that he loved you?"

"Well, yes and no."

"How was it both? He either loved you or he didn't." Yuzan chuckled.

"He said he didn't know what his feelings were towards me."

Yuzan removed his arm from around Kotoko and sat up in his seat, "I see."

Kotoko turned and placed her hands on top of Yuzan's, "And I didn't go on this date to get over some silly boy who didn't know his feelings towards me. I was done with him before I even met you. I went on this date with you because I have been working so hard to prove myself that I think that I lost sight of the things that made me happy. I had become all work and no play, and you helped me realize that. To you, I am good just the way that I am. I want to be successful but I also want to surround myself with people who like me for me."

Yuzan looked up at Kotoko and smiled, "Can I tell you something embarrassing and unlike me at all?"

"Um, sure."

"I was actually really nervous about tonight."

"You?" Kotoko's eyes went big, "Why were you nervous?"

"Well," Yuzan rubbed the back of his neck, "I've never really been on a date before."

"What?"

"I know, I know. How could someone as cool and sexy like me have never been on a date?"

"I wouldn't have put it that way." Kotoko giggled.

"Are you laughing at me when I am trying to lament?"

"Never."

"To answer your flattering question,"

"I didn't ask you that question."

"I could tell you were going to ask that exact question. I could see it in your eyes."

"More or less." Kotoko rolled her eyes.

"You know I am more than just a pretty face."

"I can see why you have never been on a date." Kotoko rolled her eyes, "Are you going to tell me the rest of your sad tale or are you going to keep deflecting?" Kotoko crossed her arms and legs.

"Ouch" Yuzan held a hand to his chest, "you really know where to hit a guy where it hurts."

"Just get on with it."

"As you know, I was Mr. Genius during my time in school. My parents expected the best and so I was told that I had to study and nothing else. I was prisoner-"

"But Haru has a girlfriend." Kotoko interrupted.

"Kotoko, I was monologuing." Yuzan snapped his head towards Kotoko.

"I know, but if your parents are really that bad, then why does Haru get to have a girlfriend?"

"Because they don't know that he has a girlfriend, or friends for that matter. He tells my parents that he is going to a study group. They hear the word 'study' and they don't ask questions. He sweetens the deal by telling them that it is with the top boy whatever his name is. Now, can I get on?"

"Fine."

"ANYWAYS...I was a prisoner in my own home, the voices in my head the only friends-"

"Why didn't you just lie to your parents?"

Yuzan dropped his head dramatically, "Because I am a good boy!"

"Okay okay." Kotoko giggled.

"I WAS A PRISONER IN MY OWN HOME, THE VOICES IN MY HEAD THE ONLY FRiends I had. I was yearning for companionship with the people that were not in my imagination. I went on to graduate the top of my class, perfect marks, and a spot at the top university in the country. I had become the perfect child. To my parents that is. When I attended university, was set to become the greatest engineer that the country had ever known but my parents made a mistake. A mistake that would cost them everything."

Yuzan was sitting up in his chair and Kotoko was trying to do everything from bursting into laughter at Yuzan's dramatics.

"Do you know what that mistake was, Airaha-chan?" Yuzan asked.

"I don't but I feel like you are going to tell me anyways, Yoshida-kun."

"THEY LET ME TAKE AN ART CLASS!"

Kotoko gasped, playing along with Yuzan's enthusiasm.

"I needed the class for a credit and I fell in love. I did not know that I was going to, but love has a funny way of hitting us when we don't expect it. I began to see the beauty in all of the small wonders of this world, even myself. I wanted to take photos of everything and document all of the beauty in this world. I was at a gallery when I was approached by the artist. We began talking and he offered me the opportunity to travel with him and others that shared the same love of art. It wasn't even a question of whether I wanted to go, I was an adult now and I could do whatever I wanted. I joined Leon and I was out travelling the world. Following my passion and not having a care how much it disappointed them. Haru sees me as a monster, abandoning my parent's hopes and dreams. But that is the thing, those dreams were their dreams, not mine."

"So what made you come back? And how does that have anything to do with you being dateless?"

"I was invested in my art and travelling the world meant that the relationships that I built in each city were fleeting. I came back to Japan because it was time for me to come home. I had been nearly everywhere, but I realized that there are so many hidden beauty here that I never discovered."

"Will this be fleeting?" Kotoko asked quietly.

"What?" Yuzan turned to face Kotoko, the dramatics in his voice quickly dimming.

"Will we, us, be fleeting? Should I even be hopeful of this date? I don't want my heart broken again." Kotoko exclaimed.

Yuzan scooped up Kotoko's hands into his, "Not if I can help it. I am back in Japan to finish off the rest of my studies. To earn my degree, this time in art, to make something of myself. I could open a gallery of my own, curate a museum, anything."

Yuzan took a hand and put it on Kotoko's cheek, "And if I were to travel anywhere else again, I know that I would bring the person that I am with with me. That is if she wanted to go with me."

Kotoko blushed, thinking that she could one day travel the world with Yuzan.

"You would take me around the world with you?" Kotoko beamed.

"Um, I never specified who that someone would be. Bold of you to assume it would be you." Yuzan sarcastically replied.

Kotoko furrowed her brow and pursed her lips before giving Yuzan a quick jab to the side.

"Ow!" Yuzan exclaimed. "Of course, I meant you. That is if you still want to go out with me after this date."

"Well, you sure aren't batting a thousand right now."

"Ouch," Yuzan brought his hand to his chest, "again, you really know how to hit a guy where it hurts."

"I'm joking." Kotoko giggled.

"I don't think comedy is in your future." Yuzan chuckled.

"Hey, I'm funny." Kotoko quipped back.

"You sure are, but looks aren't everything."

Kotoko gasped and smacked Yuzan on the shoulder.

"I can feel our love growing stronger." Yuzan winced as he rubbed his arm.

Kotoko couldn't help but to release a small laugh as she looked at Yuzan. Yuzan smiled at Kotoko.

"But in seriousness, you are beautiful. Inside and out."

Kotoko blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The train dinged letting the passengers know that there was a stop approaching.

"It looks like this is our stop." Yuzan smiled towards Kotoko.

Yuzan stood up and held out his hand for Kotoko to grab to help her up. Kotoko took Yuzan's hand and with his help, stood up as the train came to a jolting stop. Kotoko went stumbling forward and landed in Yuzan's arms.

"Woah, there. Are you alright?" Yuzan asked Kotoko.

"Yes, it is these shoes. They are so high and uncomfortable but Jinko and Satomi were insistent that I wear them."

"There you go again, trying to please people even though it causes you discomfort." Yuzan chuckled.

"I just want people to be happy."

"And what about your happiness?" Yuzan asked.

The train dinged again, notifying the passengers that the train doors were about to close.

"We better get off." Yuzan said as he took Kotoko's hand and they walked towards the doors.

The couple took the step onto the platform and looked around. This station was more in the center of town. It was loud and filled with tourists.

"Perfect." Yuzan smiled as he looked around.

"Perfect? It's so loud and crowded." Kotoko scoffed.

"Precisely what makes it perfect."

"Well I don't particularly enjoy it." Kotoko mumbled.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Yuzan grabbed Kotoko's hand and dragged her through the crowd.

"Every minute I am regretting more and more going out with you." Kotoko panted as she tried to keep up with Yuzan's pace.

"Just wait until you see where we are going." Yuzan looked back and smiled at Kotoko.

Kotoko furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Yuzan skeptically. She had never really been in this part of Tokyo and had no idea what would be entertaining about this part of it other than the stereotypical attractions that bring the tourists out in droves.

Yuzan weaved in and out of the crowd, turning corners and moving his way away from the tourists, Kotoko still in hand. The noise of the crowd started to fade until the once loud sound of shouts seemed like distant whispers. Yuzan abruptly stopped in front of an old building, one that looked more run down than the one that Kotoko used to live in with her father until the earthquake. In fact, this building looked ancient.

"Where are we?" Kotoko looked around and did not see a soul.

"My hideout."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on," Yuzan pulled Kotoko forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "for being such a smart girl there is so much that I need to teach you."


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm not going in there, Yuzan." Kotoko crossed her arms and held her nose up.

"Oh, Kotoko. Where is your sense of adventure?"

"I know where it is, it's hiding behind the little voice in my head that says that you are going to murder me if I go in there."

"If I wanted to murder you, I would have done it much earlier. Plus, everything that I do needs an audience. I want people to know that it was me." Yuzan whispered into Kotoko's ear.

A shiver went down Kotoko's spine and her knees buckled slightly. Yuzan wrapped his arm around Kotoko's waist.

"I wouldn't hurt you or anyone else for that matter. I am a lover, not a fighter." Yuzan winked.

"If you say so."

"I do say so." Yuzan pulled Kotoko close to him, "Now do you trust me?"

Kotoko gulped, "Well, I made it this far with you and I trust Haru so I guess I can trust you."

"You do know that Haru and I are completely different people, right?"

"Do you want me to go in or not?" Kotoko tapped her foot on the pavement.

"After you." Yuzan gestured towards the entrance.

Kotoko walked into the cold and dark building and noticed that there was a faint light shining through the expanse of darkness.

"Is there something up there?" Kotoko asked.

"Let's go find out." Yuzan smiled and grabbed Kotoko's hand.

Yuzan led Kotoko closer and closer to the light. Kotoko couldn't help but to look around the cold room as pipes were hissing and the metal creaked and clamored. This was not where Kotoko was picturing when she thought about where she would die...or where she would have her first date.

The light grew larger and soon Kotoko realized that the light was coming from behind a large metal door.

"Does this door lead to some torture chamber?" Kotoko nervously whispered as her instinctively wrapped herself around Yuzan's arm.

"What would make you think that?" Yuzan chuckled.

"This place doesn't give off a very friendly vibe." Kotoko replied.

Yuzan chuckled before he reached out his arm to place his hand on the steel door handle. With one agonizingly slow motion, he turned the handle and opened the large metal door. Kotoko clenched her eyes shut. If she was going to be murdered, she didn't want to see it coming.

Instead, Kotoko felt nothing but the slow rise and fall of Yuzan's ribcage as her grip on him became increasingly more tight. A breeze wafted through the air and Kotoko smelled a familiar scent and she cautiously opened her eyes.

Inside, there was a room illuminated by candlelight and people sat at white clothed tables. Some were chatting or engaged in a debate and others were sitting close cuddling and whispering into the other's ear. There was a band playing, a singer accompanied by soft piano and a bass. The familiar scent of coffee filled the air. Had Yuzan taken her to a coffee shop?

"Wh-where are we?" Kotoko asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"I told you, my hideout. Well it isn't really mine, it's owned by this old woman, but the artists that I traveled with will meet here and it really had become a second home to me. In fact, this is currently my home?" Yuzan smiled.

"You? You live here?" Kotoko asked as she looked up at Yuzan.

"Yeah, Miti lets me stay here in exchange that I help her out. Clean, bus tables, clip her cats nails."

"Clip he-"

Yuzan cut off Kotoko's question, "Yes, it is not a glamorous life for this artist."

"Why don't you just live with your parents?" Kotoko asked.

Yuzan snapped his head towards Kotoko and narrowed his eyes, "Were you not listening to what I was saying on the train? My whole back story?"

"Sorry," Kotoko blushed, "that was a dumb question."

Yuzan looked at Kotoko's dejected face. "Kotoko, really, it is okay."

"I'm sorry, I just am trying so hard and it feels like I keep doing these stupid things all the time. Maybe I am hopeless."

"Are you really getting this upset because of a silly question? It really wasn't a big deal." Yuzan's face grew with more concern.

"I just don't want you to see me as an idiot." Kotoko sighed as she hung her head down low.

Yuzan gently grabbed Kotoko's chin and raised her head so that she was now looking at him.

"If there has been any indication that I thought you were an idiot or any less than the fabulous woman that you are, then I am truly sorry and not worthy to be with you. I don't want anyone to feel less than what they really are. Why are you so down on yourself? You're amazing!"

Kotoko blushed again and a small smile slipped onto her lips. Then her face fell remembering Naoki and the things that he would say to her. How they would make her feel.

"I think that we should talk." Kotoko said as she grabbed Yuzan's hand.

"You aren't breaking up with me already are you? I mean, we can go somewhere else." Yuzan's eyes widened only to be softened by Kotoko's gaze.

"Yuzan, it is nothing like that. I think that I should tell you why I study so much and-"

Once again, Kotoko was cut off by Yuzan.

"Because of that Pretty Boy in Haru's class that you used to live with. He would make you feel inferior and that you weren't good enough to be even thought about by him. He would call you 'dumb' and 'slow'. It would make you feel so down on yourself that you finally had enough and cut him out, moved on with your life, and were determined to show him and everyone that you were not inferior or less than."

"How did you know?"

"Just because we aren't close doesn't mean that Haru and I don't talk. Plus, I wanted to get to know all that I could about you before tonight. I wanted to get to know you ever since I saw you in the library for the first time."

"You did?"

"Of course." Yuzan led Kotoko to one of the small white tables. Kotoko took a seat followed by Yuzan. Yuzan grabbed Kotoko's hands.

"But I don't think that you have to change for anyone, Kotoko. I like the way that your mind wanders at times. The way that you tease me, how clumsy you are, the way that you say what is on your mind. I know that you are smart and you don't have to waste your time proving that to me, to that Irie jackass, or to anyone. You are good enough the way that you are and anyone who can't see that is an idiot. Not you."

"You make that all sound so cheesy and cliche." Kotoko rolled her eyes.

"What? I mean it." Yuzan smiled, "I do think that you are a great person just the way that you are. You are smart and amazing. If I could tell that within just a week of knowing you. It doesn't take a genius to realize how great you are."

Kotoko looked at Yuzan and smiled. She looked into the expanse of his pewter blue eyes, so deep that she didn't know that she would ever find the bottom. Kotoko saw the softness that was in them and the genuine care that projected from them.

"Besides," Kotoko's trance was broken, "I don't just kiss any friend of my brother's on the train."

Kotoko let a small giggle escape her lips, "You are too bold for your own good."

"I would rather be bold than timid. But if you did take offense, I really am sorry. You just fascinate me, Kotoko."

"Wow, I must be really great if I fascinate you more than a secret jazz club in a rundown building." Kotoko rolled her eyes.

"I am a man of simple pleasures."

"You think me simple now?" Kotoko asked as she crossed her arms.

"You know what I mean." Yuzan chuckled. "Would you like some coffee or tea? Mitisura-san makes an excellent brew."

"Tea would be great." Kotoko smiled.

Across town, Naoki was sitting at his desk and trying his best to concentrate on his studies. He had entrance exams and he would be damned if he didn't make it into every university that he applied for. Naoki was only interrupted by a knock on his door.

"I don't need a study break, mom." Naoki called out. But the door slowly swung open anyways.

"Not your mother, son."

"Dad?" Naoki quickly turned around and came face to face with his dad. His dad never came into his room, he knew that Naoki liked to be alone when he was studying...or doing anything for that matter.

"Is there something wrong?" Naoki asked.

"No no, I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk." Shigeki responded as he took a seat in Yuuki's desk chair.

"There has to be something wrong or something that you want." Naoki leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Can't a father talk to his son?"

"When have you ever just wanted to talk?"

"What if I want to start now?"

"Dad..."

"Fine." Shigeki sighed. "Your mother wanted me to talk to you. She thinks that maybe I could get through to you."

"Through to me about what?" Naoki asked, sitting up a little more straight in his chair.

"About Kotoko." Shigeki muttered but to Naoki it was more like a scream.

Naoki tensed and fidgetted in his chair. "What about her?"

"I think that your mother is starting to miss her and I think that Aihara-san's resolve is wavering."

"And Mama thinks that I am the best person to make her come back? She doesn't want anything to do with me and if she is going to be so irrational then I don't want her here. She would only distract me with her insignificant tribulations and drama. Besides, she seems to be doing fine at Satomi's. She gets to live with someone who is like her, Haru is there all the time, and she has his brother to hang around now."

"Satomi is not family."

"Neither are we." Naoki shot back.

"Her father is with us and Mama is the closest that she has ever had to a mother. We are the closest that she has to a family."

"I still don't see why I am now the person responsible for getting her to come back here."

"You made the mess and you need to clean it up."

"I didn't make a mess."

"I know what happened, Naoki. You messed up." Shigeki narrowed his eyes and said matter-of-factly. "She'll listen to you, when she wants to again that is. She just needs some time. But you need to try."

"Fine, I'll try to talk to her at school on Monday. Hopefully she won't be stupid enough to make a big scene of it." Like the courtyard incident, Naoki thought.

"Very good, Naoki-chan." Shigeki stood up.

"But I am not promising results. Kotoko is...complicated." Naoki sighed.

Shigeki walked over to the door before stopping to turn around towards Naoki.

"I know she is and I can see why you like her."

"Wha-! How di-! I don't like her!" Naoki stammered.

"Naoki..."

Shigeki walked out of the room and left Naoki to study with the added responsibility of getting Kotoko to move back in. How was he going to do that if she didn't want anything to do with him? They couldn't even look at each other without yelling at one another. But why should he worry? It is all her fault! She is the one that left. He tried to talk some sense into her. But he would follow his parents' wishes and try to talk to her.

But for now, he would continue to study.

Back at the warehouse, Kotoko and Yuzan continued to talk about themselves, getting to know each other with the soft music filling the air and their coffee and tea getting cold.

"So you lost your house in an earthquake?"

"Yes, and the terrible thing was that my father and I just moved in and the earthquake wasn't even that bad."

"Were other houses destroyed?" Yuzan asked.

"No, just ours. Like I said the earthquake wasn't that bad, we just had an old house."

"I thought you said you had just moved in?" Yuzan chuckled.

"We did but the house was old. My dad was certain that traditional would be better and insisted that there was nothing better than classic Japanese craftsmanship. He will be eating his words for a while." Kotoko let out a small giggle.

"Do you miss not living with your father?" Yuzan asked.

"I do." Kotoko sighed. "But I see him all the time at the restaurant."

"But that isn't the same as living with him." Yuzan replied.

"Are you trying to make me move back?" Kotoko narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not trying to make you do anything." Yuzan held up his hands defensively. "I think you should do what you feel is right and comfortable for you. I would think that after all of this time, your father would miss you."

"I suppose you are right." Kotoko sighed. "I mean, I do miss Mama and Papa. And I hate to admit it but I miss Yuuki-kun too. Plus I think that Satomi is growing tired of me." Kotoko giggled.

"I don't think that Satomi has grown tired of you but a friendship isn't fun when you are together all the time. I find that the best parts of friendships is the distance that you can have and coming back to tell stories but feel like you were never apart at all." Yuzan smiled.

"Ugh, I can't ever seem to argue with you because you are always right."

"One of my many positive traits."

"I never said that it was a positive thing." Kotoko laughed.

"You will learn to love it."

"Is that so?"

"Everyone else has."

"Well I am not everyone else." Kotoko folded her arms on the table and leaned forward.

"No you are not." Yuzan mirrored Kotoko's position so that their faces were mere centimeters away from each other.

Kotoko's breath caught in her throat as she realized how close she was to Yuzan. She looked again into Yuzan's pewter colored eyes and felt a magnetic rush come over her body.

"It's okay if you want to kiss me now." Yuzan whispered causing Kotoko to quickly retreat back.

"Way to ruin a moment!" Kotoko exclaimed.

"You were being too slow anyways."

"Haven't you ever heard of building the tension?"

"I've discovered that I am not one for tension. It stresses me out."

"Well sorry for trying to be romantic." Kotoko mumbled.

Yuzan quietly chuckled to himself as he looked at a now annoyed Kotoko. He slowly stood up from his chair and walked to Kotoko.

"What are you doing?" Kotoko asked with big eyes as she watched Yuzan walk slowly over to her.

Before she could even wait for a response, Yuzan's lips met her's once again. Kotoko was shocked as her eyes became wider than before. But, before she could realize what was happening, the kiss was over.

"What was that for?" Kotoko asked breathlessly.

Yuzan chuckled as he looked into Kotoko's eyes, "Sorry for trying to be romantic."

 **Sorry that I haven't been updating as frequently as I used to. With my job I am just so busy and I am trying to busy up my social life (which is much needed) but that has affected my ability to post frequently. I still enjoy writing and working on my stories and I hope that you all still like reading them. I do enjoy all the comments, both positive and "negative" (but I enjoy the positives a lot more haha). So I guess, keep the reviews coming!**


	16. Chapter 16

Weeks had passed and Naoki had spent his days and nights either at school, the library, or in his room studying for his college exams. Spring was just around the corner and the cherry blossom trees near the temple were starting to bloom. Naoki still hadn't talked to Kotoko like his father had asked. She seemed fine and he wasn't going to bother her unless it was necessary. And that is what she wanted, right? Besides, she was busy with that one boy. Haru's brother what's-his-face. And he was far too busy and tired to even try to talk to her.

Naoki woke up on a sunny sunday morning, his head clear and his body relaxed. It was funny how sleep could just clear his mind of all of the stress that consumed his life. However, it wasn't long before the thoughts came rushing back into his mind.

Naoki groaned and sat up in his bed before walking over to his dresser and pulling out a blue button up shirt and changed his pants from his blue striped pajama pants into a pair of dark jeans. He looked into the mirror that was on the back of his door and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the mess that was on top of his head. He looked at his face and he remarked at how he looked like he had risen from the dead. His eyes were red and his face was pale, no amount of sleep could replenish the energy lost during the day.

He sighed and inhaled deeply, smelling his mother's Sunday breakfast. A small tradition that she had picked up when she travelled to America when she was younger. She always made waffles and had an assortment of fruit. Too sweet for his taste but Yuuki always seemed to enjoy it. His mother took great joy in making her youngest son happy as he was so hard to please.

Naoki left his room and descended the stairs to hear laughter that was louder than usual. Breakfast was usually a loud affair in Naoki's opinion, but this time it was unusual. It hadn't been this loud ever since...

There was an unmistakable sound that rang out from the kitchen. One that Naoki had nearly forgotten. The sound of Kotoko's laughter seemed foreign to him but it was still recognizable. Like seeing an old friend after years apart. He rounded the corner into the kitchen and spotted the light brown hair that fell over her shoulders and grazed her bare back. She wore a light pink sundress that left her back exposed and came right above her knees. Naoki couldn't help but to stare.

He cleared his throat and his family, Kotoko, and her father turned around to look at the tall teen.

"Oh, Onii-chan, you are up. How lovely for you to join us. Now, come help set the table." Mama smiled.

"What...what is she doing here?" Naoki spat out. He didn't mean for it to come off as rude but the shock was clouding any kind of cordiality that he had.

"Naoki! Manners!" Mama scolded.

"It's okay, I am used to it." Kotoko replied as she set the table, back turned towards Naoki and his mother.

Naoki couldn't help but notice the way the thin dress rode up her leg, exposing her pale thighs as she bent over the table, setting the table. As much has he tried to shake away the ungentlemanly thoughts, he couldn't. He had seen Kotoko in much less than this, swimsuits, a towel as she walked through the hallway after a shower when she had forgotten to bring a change of clothes. He had seen Kotoko in all manners of dress but maybe it was the fact that he hadn't seen her in what felt like ages.

His thoughts were only interrupted until a figure came around the corner, wiping his hands on the kitchen towel. He carried a bowl of fruit to set it on the table. He stood next to Kotoko and leaned over with her to place the large blue bowl in the center of the table. As he pulled back, he smiled at Kotoko and she smiled back. He placed a hand on the small of her back and placed a kiss on her cheek. Without a mirror, Naoki knew that his face had become darker and more sullen.

"I'll go grab the cups." Naoki said monotonously as he retreated to the kitchen.

A pair of small footsteps started to follow him. Was it Kotoko, Yuuki? He turned around as he got to the cabinets and saw the person that he least wanted to talk to, his mother.

"My, it sure is nice to have Kotoko back in the house."

Naoki groaned, "And what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

Naoki turned the grab the glasses from the cabinet. "I know you are behind this."

"You know, son." Noriko walked to stand in between her son and the cabinet. "I am not always meddling in your life. I do have a life of my own."

"You could have fooled me. Now, what is she doing here?"

"I told you, I haven't the faintest idea." Noriko grabbed two glasses from Naoki's hands, "If you are so concerned, you can ask her yourself."

Noriko walked out of the kitchen and back into the dining area. Naoki scoffed. He couldn't care less that she was back. She was annoying and she would do nothing but bother him in his attempts to make it into the top universities. Was he just coming back to mess with him? To spite him? To make him mad? He wasn't mad, he never got mad. Irritated? Yes, easily in fact when it came to Kotoko. But mad? Never. It was beneath him.

Naoki walked back into the dining room carrying a stack of five glasses.

"Do you need help?" Yuzan asked.

Naoki wanted to roll his eyes but he knows that would earn him a slap from his mother and drama from Kotoko.

"No thank you, I have everything under control." Naoki forced a grin.

"Are you sure? It might have been easier if you stacked them into each other instead of trying to juggle them individually." Yuzan pointed out.

"I said I have everything under control." Naoki shot back.

Yuzan lifted up his hands defensively and backed away with a smile, knowing that he had gotten under Naoki's skin. Yuzan wasn't a malicious person but he had to admit that it was kind of fun playing with the boy who had made Kotoko so angry in the past.

Yuzan walked over to Kotoko and whispered something in her ear, turning ever so slightly to make sure that Naoki was looking at them. Kotoko let out a soft giggle and her cheeks turned red. Naoki turned around and gave in to rolling his eyes and began to set the table.

"Breakfast is ready!" Noriko shouted as she brought in a large plate of steaming waffles.

Naoki quickly took his seat at the table and placed his napkin on his lap. Everyone took their seats around the table. Naoki looked up to see the smiling Kotoko sit right across from him, the 'guest' seated on her left. Kotoko placed her napkin on her lap and her eyes lit up at the site of all the food on the table.

Everyone began passing around dishes of waffles, fruit, speads, sausages, and other breakfast items.

"I sure missed your Sunday breakfasts, Oba-sama." Kotoko smiled towards Noriko.

"You know to call me mama, don't be so formal." Noriko smiled back. "And thank you."

"So are you moving back in?" Yuuki asked bluntly as he cut his waffle.

"I don't know. But I think that I am overstaying my time at Satomi's. However, I know that I couldn't just move back in here. It isn't my house." Kotoko shrugged.

"Nonsense! Our doors will always be open to you!" Noriko exclaimed. "Isn't that right, dear?"

Shigeki looked up knowing that his wife was talking about him. He quickly swallowed a mouthful of fruit. "Of course."

"I actually have to admit that Kotoko is right for once."

Everyone looked up at Naoki in confusion.

"I mean, this isn't her house. She can't just come and go when she pleases."

"The last time I checked," Kotoko spat, "this wasn't your house either. I never saw your name on the bills or your name on the deed."

"You are correct, Kotoko." Noriko smiled at her before snapping her head in Naoki's direction giving him a quick glare.

"So...how do you know Kotoko?" Shigeki asked trying to diffuse the tension.

"She is a good friend of Haru's and I am his older brother, Yuzan."

"And why are you here?" Naoki asked.

"Kotoko invited me," Yuzan answered with a smile, "plus I do miss a hearty American breakfast. Though I was never able to eat much of it when I was over there."

"You have been to America?" Noriko asked.

"Yes, one of the more different places that I have visited and lived." Yuzan chuckled.

"What were you doing that allowed you to travel at such a young age?" Shigeki asked.

"I was working with a group of artists. I traveled the world and took photos, I like to consider myself a photographer. Many of nature and a few got picked up by nature magazines. Even had a small photo in National Geographic."

"That is amazing!" Noriko responded. "What are you doing back in Japan?"

"I wanted to pick back up on my studies and I thought that I had been away from my family a little too long. It was time for me to come back."

"I agree," Noriko smiled, "one can't be away from their family for too long." She shot a small glance towards Kotoko.

"I have been trying to explain that to Kotoko. She only agreed to come if I came along with her." Yuzan chuckled, earning a laugh from the adults in the room and a elbow to the ribs from Kotoko.

"What university do you go to?" Yuuki asked, changing the subject that he would find more interesting.

"Tokyo University." Yuzan replied.

Yuuki and Naoki both almost choked on their tea.

"Really?!" Yuuki exclaimed. "And you're friends with _her_?!"

"Yes really," Yuzan chuckled, "and Kotoko is a kind, intelligent, and lovely woman to be around."

"Are you sure that you go to Tokyo University? You must be an idiot if you think that about Kotoko." Yuuki laughed.

Yuzan's face was hard like stone, "I am not sure that I understand what you are talking about. I think Kotoko is amazing and I am lucky to be friends with her."

Kotoko reached under the table and held hands with Yuzan. She looked up and him and smiled. She quietly mouthed a "thank you".

Noriko took her hand and slapped it on the back of Yuuki's head.

"Ow!" Yuuki rubbed the back of his head.

"Plus, I believe that Kotoko could make it in to Tokyo University." Yuzan beamed.

Naoki spat out his tea in shock. "Kotoko?! She doesn't have the grades."

"She has the drive and her grades have shown improvement."

"Not that much improvement." Naoki scoffed.

"And how would you know? Kotoko has worked hard."

"Not hard enough. Plus, it's Kotoko, I know she hasn't improved that much." Naoki replied. "I don't even know why you are getting her hopes up. She's only going to be disappointed in the end. Try to be more realistic."

"I am being realistic." Yuzan replied.

"No, you are being delusional. Kotoko is a Class F failure." Naoki's voice began to raise.

"Have you always been like this?" Yuzan groaned.

"Like what?" Naoki asked.

"Like an ass. Your parents seem amazing and supportive and you, you are quite the opposite." Yuzan mused before taking a bite of his waffle.

Naoki tightened the grip on his knife as his eyes burned towards Yuzan.

"You're just going to hurt her in the end." Naoki warned through clenched jaw.

"Like you haven't hurt me before?" Kotoko slid her chair back against the wooden floor and stood up, taking her napkin off of her lap and throwing it on the table. Kotoko walked out of the room disappearing in the kitchen before Yuzan followed after her.

Naoki looked down at his food and began to saw away at his food before hastily shoving bites of waffle into his mouth.

"Son." Naoki's father quietly said, the tension still permeating the room. Naoki continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"NAOKI!" his mother shouted. Naoki paused his chewing and looked down the table towards his mother and slowly swallowed the mouthful of food that he had on his mouth.

"What?" Naoki asked.

"Go apologize. NOW!" Noriko yelled.

"I think that she is fine in there with her...friend."

"I am not asking!" Noriko pointed at Naoki with her knife. "Get up and apologize!"

"I am not apologizing for speaking the truth!"

"You will go apologize or so help me, you will also be looking for another place to stay! I did not raise you or Yuuki-kun to be rude and so disrespectful! I don't know where I went wrong. But so help you, you will go in there and apologize for the hurtful things that you said to Kotoko!"

Naoki shot up to his feet and threw his napkin on the table before walking towards the kitchen.

When Naoki got to the kitchen her opened the door and walked in to find Yuzan gently holding Kotoko's cheeks, wiping away her tears. Naoki felt a twinge in his chest as he looked at Kotoko crying, all because of him. Naoki knew that his feelings got the better of him. He loved her and seeing her in the arms of another man, another man wiping away the tears that he caused made him feel terrible. Why couldn't he have been honest with her the night of the party instead of worrying about his reputation as the head of the class? He was conflicted then but now he knew that what he felt for her was stronger than what he had ever felt before. He had to make things right but not yet. He couldn't do that to her, not when he was so emotional. Not when he had obviously hurt her so much.

Naoki's thoughts were interrupted when Kotoko and Yuzan turned to face him. Yuzan placed an arm around Kotoko's waist as Kotoko dried her eyes and looked up at Naoki.

"What do you want? Come to make fun of me again?" Kotoko asked.

"I came in here to apologize." Naoki said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"I don't want your apology." Kotoko spat back at him.

"You obviously want something," Naoki looked at her, "why else would you have come here?"

"I wanted to see Mama and Papa again."

"And you couldn't have met them without being here? Like taking them to your father's restaurant?"

"Why are you so upset that I am here, Naoki? I thought that you couldn't care less about what I do."

"Because you annoy me, Kotoko. That is why! You have always been a thorn in my side. Ever since you gave me that stupid letter."

Kotoko's mouth opened wide and she stormed out of the room.

"Oh no you don't." Naoki fumed as he ran past Yuzan, who stood there dumbfounded at the scene in front of him.

Kotoko and Naoki wound up in the small office that Shigeki had neatly organized with everything in a specific place. There was a large wooden desk and a large chair. Naoki turned around and slammed the door.

"Why are you following me?!" Kotoko turned and screamed.

"Why are you here?" Naoki asked once again.

"I thought that you came to apologize to me, not interrogate me."

"I didn't want to apologize to you anyways. This whole situation has been your fault and yet I am the one who has to apologize? To you? Of all people."

"How is any of this my fault? I came back here to see the people that I care about!" Kotoko exclaimed.

"You came here to clear your guilty conscious!" Naoki shot back.

"What in the world do I have to feel guilty about? Leaving?"

"Yes!"

"I told everyone where I was. It's not like I left half-way across the world."

"Like your little boyfriend?" Kotoko's eyes grew. "You and your little friends aren't very quiet about your personal lives. You may have outgrown being an airhead but you will always be the immature Kotoko."

"You don't get to bring Yuzan and my friends into this." Kotoko took a step towards Naoki, who was leaning against the large wooden desk.

"What are you talking about?! You brought Yuzan into the house and now I can bring him into the conversation!"

"You drive me insane!" Kotoko replied.

"The feeling is mutual!" Naoki growled back.

"Don't worry," Kotoko sighed as she walked towards the door, "I'll never come here again."

Just like lightning, something struck Naoki. Hearing the defeat in Kotoko's voice reminded her of the reason that she left. She was tired and most of all, she was tired of him. He quickly, without thinking, reached out for Kotoko's hand, just like he had at the party.

"Let go of me!" Kotoko exclaimed as she tried to remove herself from Naoki's grasp.

"No. Not again." Naoki stared into Kotoko's eyes.

"Again?" Kotoko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Naoki took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology." Kotoko quietly said as tears started to pool in her eyes.

Naoki walked closer to her and ran his free hand through her hair. Kotoko turned her face in protest.

"I am with Yuzan now." Kotoko replied.

"And I am the top boy in love with someone from class F." Naoki looked down at Kotoko.

Kotoko quickly recoiled and looked up at Naoki, "Is that all I am? The girl from class F?"

"I just told you that I loved you and you are going to be fixated on that?"

"Yes! You once again are telling me that I am not worthy of you! If you loved me, you would see me and treat me as your equal. I am so much more than my class and so are you. You may be 'top boy' but your myopic,"

"Myopic? That is a big word." Naoki chuckled.

"Shut up!" Kotoko pushed Naoki. Naoki slammed onto the desk.

"Kotoko..." Naoki said.

"I said shut up!" Kotoko yelled. "Stop talking! I have waited years to hear that you love me and I was ready at the party but now, I really don't think that we are going to work out. It's not enough it is for loving me. I want and need you to respect me, see me as more than just some class F girl that you think is a scandal to be with."

"I can't help but to admit the truth. I am the top boy, you are in class F, and I am in love with you! That is the reality!"

Kotoko stood there in silence before quietly talking, "The reality is that I am with Yuzan."

"You can always change that."

"What? You think that because that you tell me that you love me that I am just going to break up with my boyfriend. The boyfriend who respects me, believes me, and on top of it all, is actually nice to me."

"Yeah...I bet he is nice." Naoki rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"He is."

"In bed?"

Kotoko shot up, "How dare you!"

"You mean he hasn't tried to get into that small school skirt of yours?"

"Absolutely not!"

"The way he kissed you on the train that day...you could have had me fooled."

"I am not discussing my relationship with you! Yuzan has never been disrespectful towards me. Forward? Yes. But he knows when to quit...unlike you." Kotoko glared at Naoki.

"I don't know when to quit? I am not the one who chased me relentlessly for years when I made it clear that I was not interested!"

"Funny how life works out that way." Kotoko smirked.

"And I know when to quit. If I didn't," Naoki stepped towards Kotoko and whispered into Kotoko's ear, "I would have taken you right now over my father's desk."

A shiver went down Kotoko's spine and down her legs. Her hips tingled and her legs went weak.

"So about that boyfriend of yours..." Naoki rubbed his hand up Kotoko's arm.

"I'm not leaving him...or cheating on him." Kotoko sighed.

"It's not cheating if I do all the work."

Kotoko rolled her eyes and backed away again. "I'll let you know if things don't work out between me and Yuzan." Kotoko walked over to the door, "Don't wait for me."

Naoki watched as Kotoko left the room. Leaving him leaning against his father's large desk and heartbroken.


	17. Chapter 17

"What was that all about?" Yuzan asked as Kotoko left the office.

"Nothing, Naoki is just being ridiculous." Kotoko muttered.

"And I thought that he was supposed to be the smart one." Yuzan laughed as he draped an arm around Kotoko's shoulders.

"Yeah..." Kotoko sighed as she walked back into the dining room where the rest of the Irie family and her dad we silently eating their breakfast.

Kotoko couldn't help but to think of what had transpired moments ago and could not help but to feel guilty. Guilty of almost giving into Naoki's forward advance. Would she have let him take her in his father's office? Would she give into desires that she had from long ago?

No.

She did not give in and she did not give into her desires. She knew that she would not let Naoki win. Kotoko must admit that she originally started her academic pursuit just to annoy Naoki and to prove him wrong. However, as time passed and she actually began to enjoy her studies, she was now wanting to prove to herself that she was stronger and wiser than anyone could ever think possible. She would make it into Tokyo University and there was nothing that would stand in her way.

Getting under Naoki's skin was just an added bonus.

"Where is Naoki?" Noriko asked.

"Still in the office I presume." Kotoko replied before calmly taking a bite of food.

"What is he doing in the office?" Shigeki asked.

"Making a fool of himself."

"I swear," Noriko sighed, "that boy will be his own undoing. Stubborn, relentless, proud..."

"Sounds like someone I know." Shigeki chuckled before bringing his cup of tea to his lips.

"I am not nearly as terrible as Naoki."

"So I am terrible?" everyone at the table snapped their heads to the doorway where Naoki stood, chest out and hands balled up at his sides.

"Onii-"

"Save it, mother. I know what everyone thinks of me and I do not care. I have been told countless times about how cold I am and I have never let it affect me. I will not start today."

"You seem quite perturbed now." Kotoko looked up at Naoki.

"I am not. Do not presume to know how I feel." Naoki snapped.

"Your demeanor says otherwise."

Naoki clenched his teeth and exhaled, "I need to study."

"Please, finish breakfast with us." Noriko pleaded from across the table.

"I am not hungry." Naoki replied coolly before leaving the room.

The table watched as Naoki vanished upstairs and head the door slam behind him.

"Well," Yuzan sighed, "I think that I should go."

"I will leave with you." Kotoko stood up.

"Kotoko, please stay."

"No," Kotoko looked at Noriko, "it appears that my coming here has been a problem."

"There is no problem." Shigeki replied.

"No, there is." Kotoko looked down at the old man before turning her attention back to Noriko. "Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious."

Yuzan stood up and walked with Kotoko from the dining room and to the front door. Kotoko swiftly opened the door and with Yuzan walked out.

Weeks had passed and Kotoko had dived even deeper into her studies. The entrance exams were just around the corner and she was determined to make it into the finest universities. Perhaps she would apply to schools abroad so that she could be as far away from Naoki as possible. Yuzan would finish his studies and he would be free to go with her.

But she could not leave her father. He could come with her but she knew that he would not want to leave behind his restaurant and the memories that he has here. Of his family and of Kotoko's mother. She could not make him leave if he did not want to.

Kotoko sat in class as she watched her friends around her gather in conversation but she held her head low and read. Well, she tried to read but her thoughts were racing. What if everything about her was true? What if all of this studying was for nothing? She takes the test and she fails? She would just prove everyone who doubted her right and she would feel so embarrassed.

No. She could not think that way. She managed to place just shy of Naoki on the mid-year exams and she would keep that achievement as motivation to study.

"Kotoko," Kotoko looked up upon hearing her name being called, "are you coming with us to the pool?"

"The pool?"

"Yes, my dad has a pass to the new waterpark in town and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Satomi said.

"I have to stu-" 

"Oh give it a break!" Jinko exclaimed. "It is the only break during the summer that we get and you need to have some fun."

"I want to get ahead on my work."

"Come on, Kotoko." Satomi sighed, "You can work the rest of the days. Just spend one afternoon with your friends."

Kotoko sighed and smiled, closing her book, "I suppose one afternoon won't kill me."

"That's the spirit! We can all shop for swimsuits this afternoon."

"I need to study and I already have a swimsuit." Kotoko replied.

"You are not wearing that grandma suit you have out in public. At least not around me." Satomi laughed.

"It is not a grandma suit." Kotoko held up her head, "It is sensible."

"Sensibly ugly." Jinko exclaimed, earning her a swat on the arm from Kotoko.

"If you insult me then I will not come at all." Kotoko looked at her friends.

"Please, just let us buy you a new suit. One that is fitting for you." Satomi pleaded as she clutched Kotoko's hand in hers.

"Fine." Kotoko conceded and the girls squealed, "BUT nothing too flashy or revealing."

"Where is the fun in that?" Jinko laughed.

"Please, just nothing too revealing." Kotoko sighed.

"Will Yuzan come?" Satomi asked.

"Is he invited?"

"Of course! Haru will be there. I want it to be a gathering for all of our friends." Satomi smiled.

"What about Kin-chan?" Kotoko scoffed as she motioned with her head to the boy sleeping in the back corner of the room.

"That idiot?" Satomi laughed. "Of course not!"

"He may not be invited but knowing that boy, he will find a way to be there."

"Too bad he doesn't put as much effort into his studies as he does in being a nuisance." Jinko rolled her eyes.

"Come next year, none of us will have to deal with him. We will be in school and he will be, well, I hope we don't find him on the side of the street." Kotoko sighed as she looked at the sleeping boy.

The bells chimed, signaling the end of the school day and the beginning of their short summer break.

Kotoko, Satomi, and Jinko walked towards the front of the school where they would wait for Haru. Kotoko soon felt an arm around her shoulder.

"So what are we doing this summer, ladies?" Kin-chan asked. Kotoko scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing with you." Kotoko groaned, "Now get off of me." Kotoko wiggled out of Kin-chan's grasp.

As the group stepped outside, Kotoko's face brightened with joy as she saw Yuzan standing in the courtyard with Haru. Kotoko briskly walked through the crowd of students and all but ran into Yuzan's arms.

"Why the eager greeting? I just saw you yesterday. Or can you not be without my devilish good looks and charm for too long?" Yuzan smiled down at Kotoko.

"I am just excited for the summer." Kotoko responded.

"Plan to spend it with me?"

"You know that I have to study."

"And you know how amazing I am at tempting you away from them." Yuzan leaned in to kiss Kotoko.

Kotoko raised her hand and backed away, "There will be none of that." Yuzan frowned. "The exams are just around the corner."

"You must have some fun over the summer."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Kotoko laughed.

Yuzan stepped closer, "I have watched for too long as you have poured yourself into your studies without a break. While I do have a thing for nerdy women," Kotoko shot Yuzan a glare, "I also like my women to loosen up a bit."

"I am not like most women." Kotoko smiled up at Yuzan.

"No you are not." Yuzan bent down and met Kotoko's lips with his own.

"As much as I like that my friend and my brother have found some semblance of happiness with each other, I would really appreciate you two not making out in front of me." Haru groaned.

"We are not making out." Kotoko smirked. "Besides, you and Satomi kiss in front of us all the time."

"It isn't the same." Haru pouted and crossed his arms, knowing he lost the argument.

"Quit fighting you two, it is summer and I am ready to party!" Jinko exclaimed.

 **I know that this chapter is relatively short but I wanted to end it here because I didn't want to start a new scene that I plan to be pretty long. I think it deserves its own chapter. Stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18

Naoki sat at his desk and hovered over his math book. He had been working all of his summer break and was working to complete his summer assignments and work ahead for the remainder of the school year so that he could spend more time studying for his exams. Not like he needed it. He was confident that he would do well on his exams and with being top student all of his school career, he imagined that schools would be fighting to get him to attend their school.

He didn't want to admit that the reason that he was working so much was to distract himself and make the short summer holiday fly by. His family had been annoying him and he didn't really enjoy anyone from school to spend the day with. Besides, productivity was better than spending the day doing something trivial.

Naoki was working on his calculus work when he heard a knock on the door. Naoki sighed and looked up.

"Come in." he groaned.

The door slowly creaked open and he heard faint footsteps walk behind him.

"Still working?" Naoki recognized the voice as his mother and he could already feel his stress levels rise.

"Yes, mother."

"You have been in here all summer. You should really go out and enjoy the sun."

"I need to study."

"You need to be a boy." Noriko interjected.

"Do you want me to get into a good university or not?" Naoki spun around in his chair and faced his mother.

"Naoki, you are not going to last very long in that good university if you do not find a way to manage your stress and temper."

"I would be able to do that if you and dad weren't always breathing down my neck." Naoki leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"You are my son and it is my job to be in your business. You will understand that when you have children."

"Don't be you did not come in here to tell me about how I am wasting away my summer." Naoki shot upright in his chair.

"Partly." Noriko replied.

"Then what is it?" Naoki sighed.

"Your father received tickets to the new water park that is opening in town."

"I am not going." Naoki scoffed as he turned in back in his chair and looked down at his desk.

He felt a hand on the back of his chair that swiftly turned him back around to face his mother.

"You will go and you will take Yuuki!" Noriko exclaimed through gritted teeth, her eyes boring holes into Naoki's skin.

"Why do you insist on treating me like a child?" Naoki exclaimed.

"Because you insist on acting like a child." Noriko replied.

"I do not. I am responsible, hard-working..."

"Stubborn, judgemental..."

"Don't assume things about me." Naoki sighed.

"I am not assuming anything. I am your mother and I know my son. You and Yuuki are one in the same and I don't know where you get it from. School? Your friends? I feel like I did something wrong."

"You did nothing wrong, Mama," Naoki looked up at his mother as she hung her head low, "I have been pretty over emotional and shut off recently."

"Would this have anything to do with Kotoko?" Noriko asked, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a sly smirk.

"So when should I take Yuuki to the pool?" Naoki crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, hoping to avoid the subject of Kotoko.

"I know you are trying to avoid the subject but the only way that you will get through this is to come to terms with whatever you and Kotoko are going through. Be honest with her and be honest with yourself." Noriko turned and started to walk towards the door before stopping to spin around and face Naoki, "You will take Yuuki at 1."

Noriko left the room and Naoki sighed before turning back to his work.

"Come on, Kotoko! I want to get there before the lines get too long." Satomi pulled Kotoko down the street.

"Calm down, Satomi. I thought that this was an exclusive soft opening." Kotoko groaned.

"It is but there will still be a lot of people there. Plus, we need to get changed."

"I know and I don't think I am looking forward to whatever swimsuit you and Jinko found for me."

"You offend my sensibilities!" Satomi feigned shock as she clutched her hand to her heart.

"We have been best friends since our first year of school, I don't think that you have any sensibilities." Kotoko laughed.

"I do too!" Satomi pouted. "Sensibilities or not, we still need to hurry up and meet the boys and Jinko at the entrance, I am the one with the passes."

Kotoko and Satomi quickened their pace until they reached the front of the water park entrance where they saw Jinko, Haru, and Yuzan standing together in a small group. Kotoko looked up and saw the large water slides and could see people shooting down into the pool. She gulped as she knew that there was no way that she was getting out of going down those slides. There were also other water attractions like a lazy river and splash pads. Kotoko was hoping that she and Yuzan could have a nice day at the pool but judging the look of pure joy on Yuzan's face, she wondered if he would be the one most insistent on her riding the slides with him.

"You made it!" Jinko exclaimed, "We were wondering if you two had stood us up."

"Of course not," Satomi smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out the passes, "but Miss Study over hear just had to finish her math assignments before we came."

"I just hope that the ride for the Cannon Fire isn't too long." Yuzan said.

"And what is the Cannon Fire?" Kotoko asked.

"That big red slide." Yuzan replied pointing up.

Kotoko looked up and almost fell back at how large the slide was and how fast the people were going through it.

"Oh my." Kotoko gulped.

"Hey, you don't have to ride it." Yuzan smiled.

Whew, Yuzan wasn't going to be the one to make her go on the slides. But she had a feeling that one of the people in the group was going to be. It was just a matter of who it was. Kotoko braced herself for she knew that at some point today, she would be going down it.

"Well, let's head in!" Satomi smiled and the group showed their passes and made their way through the entrance.

"Alright," Satomi said as the group met as they made it through the entrance, "Kotoko, Jinko, and I will get changed and then we can meet you boys by the concession stand."

"Sounds like a plan." Haru gave a thumbs up. "We will see you three in a little bit.

The boys and girls went their separate ways into their corresponding changing rooms. Once inside of the changing room, Jinko took her stuff and walked into one of the changing stalls. Kotoko and Satomi stood by some lockers and Satomi reached into her bag to pull out her suit and Kotoko's.

"Well, at least it is a one piece." Kotoko looked down at the large piece of red fabric in her hand.

"I told you that you had nothing to be worried about." Satomi smiled at Kotoko.

Kotoko and Satomi each walked into separate changing stalls. Kotoko stripped her clothes and changed into the red one piece. However, something did not seem right. Kotoko pulled up the swimsuit to find that the back had a deeply cut back, spaghetti like straps, and it looked like the sides of the swimsuit were all but missing. Kotoko did her best not to scream.

"Satomi! Jinko!" Kotoko stormed out of the changing stall.

Satomi came out in an orange bikini and Jinko came out wearing a black one piece with cut-outs at the side.

"Yes?" Satomi asked.

"What do you call this?!" Kotoko asked as she gestured to the red "swimsuit" that she was wearing.

"A swimsuit?" Jinko replied slowly.

"It barely covers a thing! My ass is hanging out for all the world to see! I might as well be naked!" Kotoko exclaimed.

"I think that it looks cute." Satomi smiled sweetly, knowing full well what she had done.

"Yeah, you look hot. Yuzan is going to have a conniption when he sees you." Jinko winked.

"Not if I have one first!" Kotoko yelled.

"Well, you have to wear it because we didn't bring another suit." Satomi said.

"Jinko, trade with me."

"That suit won't fit me." Jinko replied.

"It barely fits me!"

"Relax, it really isn't that bad." Jinko said, "You can even wear my cover up, though you can't wear it in the water."

Kotoko took the sheer white cover up that Jinko had and quickly tied it around her slender waist. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do.

"Now, let's go meet the boys." Satomi smiled.

Naoki and Yuuki were sitting at one of the large chairs by the side of the pool. Yuuki was putting on sunscreen while Naoki was organizing their things so that the two of them would not take up too much space.

"There are more people than I thought there would be." Yuuki remarked as he rubbed his arms.

"Yeah, I don't think that the park understood what a soft opening was." Naoki chuckled.

"I wonder what it will be like when the park actually opens."

Naoki took the bottle of sunscreen and squeezed some in his hand before rubbing it on his right leg.

"Hey, Naoki," Yuuki said, "is that Kotoko and her dumb friends?"

Naoki looked up and saw Kotoko, Satomi, and Jinko walking out of the women's changing room. Naoki already didn't want to be there, but now seeing the three of them definitely wanted to make him leave.

He watched as the three girls made their way over to the concession stand where he saw no other than Haru in a pair of green swim trunks and Yuzan in a pair of light blue short swim trunks. Naoki couldn't help but to become a little jealous of Yuzan's muscular physique. Sure Naoki was well built and fit but Yuzan seemed to look like an adonis.

Naoki watched as Yuzan wrapped his arm around Kotoko and they walked across the pool deck and made their way to a set of pool chairs on the other end of the pool. Naoki averted his gaze just long enough to grab the sunscreen bottle again and grab more of the lotion for his other leg.

He looked again at the group and noticed that there was some loud bickering coming from the girls.

"I am not taking it off!" Naoki could hear Kotoko protest.

"You can't go swimming in the wrap." Jinko replied.

Naoki kept rubbing his leg, trying to avoid the conversation but they were just talking so loud.

"Come on, Kotoko. We want to get in the pool." Satomi whined.

Naoki rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Kotoko sighed, "but nobody laugh."

Naoki's head shot up. If there was something embarrassing happening to Kotoko, it might help quell some the irrational feelings that he had for her.

Naoki grabbed the sunscreen bottle and tapped on it to get some of the lotion to come out while at the same time watching Kotoko grab the knot of the white wrap and swiftly undo the knot. The sheer white fabric gracefully flowed down Kotoko's body and revealed her slender yet womanly body standing in a swimsuit that should have been illegal. The way that the swimsuit barely covered anything. Naoki could feel his jaw go slack as he looked at Kotoko in a way that he had never seen her before. He could feel something thick and warm go down his stomach and into his swim shorts.

"Onii-chan!" Yuuki exclaimed snapping Naoki out of Kotoko's trance, "You are getting the sunscreen all over you."

Naoki looked down and saw that the sunscreen had been flowing from the bottle and landing on his stomach and making its way onto his dark blue swim trunks and down his leg.

"Ah shi-" Naoki gasped and turned the bottle right side up. Naoki began taking the lotion that was already on his body and began rubbing it on his chest and his arms. He rubbed it on his neck and whatever was left he put on his face.

He glanced back at the group and noticed and Yuzan had Kotoko in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her and ran his hands down her bare back. Slowly tracing up her spine. Naoki could hear her gasp and arch her back, her chest pressing against Yuzan's.

Naoki ran and jumped into the deep end of the pool, submerging himself in the cold water. He was always told that a cold shower helped with less than gentlemanly thoughts so he thought that a cold pool might help as well. He held his breath for as long as he could, trying to clear his mind of Kotoko in that red swimsuit. Soon his breath failed him and he needed to go back up for air.

When he broke air he let out a gasp and looked over at his brother who was still on the pool deck but sitting on a chair reading a book. Why did his mother make him take Yuuki if all he wanted to do was read? Naoki rolled his eyes and begrudgingly turned back around to observe what was happening with Kotoko and her friends.

The group was putting on sunscreen just like Naoki and his brother were just doing a few moments ago but Naoki could not help but to stare at the way that Kotoko gently rubbed her legs. Her leg was propped up on a chair and the way that her hair cascaded down her face as she bent over ever so slightly made the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. Or it could just be the could water. Kotoko flipped her hair back as she pulled away from her leg and Naoki nearly lost it.

The line of her jaw and her slender neck were intoxicating. The way her mouth was slightly open and the way her back arched as she pulled away from her leg was heavenly. Naoki groaned as the impure thoughts came rushing back into his heads and he nearly cried at how much he wanted to look away. It was pure torture. His mind screamed at him to turn away but his body wanted to take in every bit of Kotoko's body.

Naoki secretly watched as Kotoko put sunscreen on her body. The legs, arms, neck, face. This once mundane pool task became so much more to Naoki in this moment. The sunscreen became like holy oil and Kotoko was anointing herself with it. Naoki felt like he was in the presence of something sacred and the thoughts that he had were profane.

However, Naoki's thoughts of the divine were quickly shattered as he watched Yuzan walk over to Kotoko and rub her back with the sunscreen. Naoki wished to be the hands that touched Kotoko, the ones that could finish the most sacred ceremony. He watched as Yuzan slowly ran his hands up and down Kotoko's back, pushing in the lotion and making it disappear on her skin. His hands moved up to her shoulders and so did his lips. Yuzan's hands stopped and he placed a kiss on the back of Kotoko's slender neck. Kotoko turned and smiled at Yuzan before placing a tender kiss on his lips, ending the ritual.

Naoki's body went weak and he had to find the urge to not sink to the bottom of the pool. Naoki gathered his strength and made his way to the edge of the pool, the side closest to Kotoko and her friends, and pulled himself gracefully out of the water.

His body was dripping and he did his best to hurry past the group of friends but his efforts proved to be in vain for he heard his name being called. Naoki stopped in his tracks and turned to see Haru waving at him.

"Naoki," Haru smiled, "what a surprise seeing you here."

"Yeah," Naoki did his best to sound cordial, "I didn't know you all would be here." Naoki did his best not to look at Kotoko and Yuzan but he could not help at the way his eyes fixated onto Kotoko.

"Is that Yuuki over there?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, I should get back over there." Naoki replied before turning to walk away but once again was stopped.

"He looks like he is enjoying himself." Haru laughed. Naoki knew that Haru did not have a malicious bone in his body but Naoki wanted to shout at him, letting him know how much he was torturing him. "You should hang out with us."

Naoki glanced over at Kotoko who once again enveloped in Yuzan's arm. She did not look pleased to see him.

"I don't think that I should." Naoki sighed.

"Nonsense! The more the merrier! We are your classmates." Haru smiled.

Well, Haru was his only classmate. Naoki looked around and noticed that Kotoko was glaring at an oblivious Haru, Yuzan was looking down at Kotoko and smirking, and Jinko and Satomi looked indifferent to the whole situation.

"Fine." Naoki gave in.

"Great!" Haru smiled. "It looks like you have already been in the water so would you like to come and go down a few slides with us?"

"Sure." Naoki nonchalauntly replied.

Haru's smile widened and Naoki and the group left the pool deck and made their way to the water slides.

The first slide that they went on was a slide for the whole family. It was big but slow, a nice slide to start the day on. The line was long but it gave the group to talk amongst themselves. Since Yuzan and Kotoko, and Satomi and Haru were together and talking, it left Jinko and Naoki out to talk together or not at all.

"So," Jinko dragged out, "have you been studying for the entrance exams as much as Kotoko?"

"Naturally but probably not as much as her." Naoki looked at Kotoko as she and Yuzan were talking about God knows what.

"Are you nervous?" Jinko asked.

"No. Why would I be?" Naoki raised an eyebrow.

"Kotoko certainly is." Jinko replied.

"That is because he is in class F and class F barely makes it into college." Naoki scoffed. "Though I admit that something is different about your class."

"Well, based on my exams last year, I am eligible for Tonan so don't discount us yet." Jinko held up her head.

"Yes, but it isn't Tokyo University."

"Watch it," Jinko poked a finger in Naoki's chest, "you haven't made it in their yourself, buddy."

"But I will," Naoki smirked, "I am a shew in."

"The future's not set in stone, Mister Smarty Pants." Jinko rolled her eyes. She sat in the small pool of water at the entrance of the slide, waiting for the guard at the top of the slide to give the signal. "You never know what will happen."

Naoki looked at the short girl with the black hair before she went flying down the slide, for the first time worried about what the unpredictable future might hold.

 **We have not seen the last of the water park and it will be continued in the next chapter. It is late and I wanted to head to bed but I know that if I start something and then I go to sleep, when I pick it back up again, the chapter becomes trash because I lose my flow. Also, my left hand is KILLING me after typing over 3000 words in less than an hour and a half. Anyways, let me know what you think! I always love reading your reviews! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

Naoki hit the water at the bottom of the slide and gasped for air as he came back up to the surface. Some of the water had managed to make it up his nose. He coughed and did his best to expel the small amount of water that made its way to his lungs.

Naoki swam to the edge of the pool and made his way out using the ladder on the side. He looked down and watched as the water dripped from his body, the sun bouncing off the water and making his pale skin seemingly glow. Naoki looked over and saw Yuzan, his skin with a slight tan and the water causing his skin to almost glimmer.

There was a splash that sounded behind him and he turned around to see Kotoko popped out of the water, wiping her hair back from her face. The water flowed down her slender jaw and her skin glistened in the sun. When Kotoko stepped out of the pool, she seemed to do so in slow motion.

Naoki turned away when Kotoko smiled and walked over to Yuzan, doing her best not to cough up more water.

"You look like you have smelled something rotten. Do I smell?" Yuzan asked.

"No," Kotoko let out a cough, "I just swallowed too much water on the way down."

"You know that you can cough if you need to, silly." Yuzan chuckled.

Smiled before letting herself go. She coughed and coughed, Naoki did his best not to run over to her.

"Kotoko, are you okay?" Yuzan asked.

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Well, better out than in." Yuzan chuckled.

"I think I am going to go sit down for a little while." Kotoko gasped before coughing again.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Yuzan asked.

"Come on," Haru shouted from a distance, "let's go ride the Bay Bomber!"

Yuzan looked over at his brother, looked up at the large blue slide, and then down at Kotoko.

"Go." Kotoko smiled up at him.

"I really can come sit with you."

"I know that you want to go down that slide." Kotoko chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. I do." Yuzan sighed.

"Then go! Go down twice for me while you're at it."

"Yes, ma'am." Yuzan saluted before placing a kiss on Kotoko's cheek.

Yuzan ran to join the rest of the group, leaving Kotoko and Naoki together.

"Are you not going to join them?" Kotoko asked before heading back to the chairs, leaving a trail of water behind her.

"Absolutely not." Naoki replied before following behind her.

"And I thought that you were having so much fun?" Kotoko teased.

Naoki watched as Kotoko's hips swayed back and forth and how her already small and tight swimsuit became even more clinging.

"I didn't even want to come," Naoki replied as he caught up to Kotoko, "Mama wanted me to bring Yuuki and he doesn't want to be here either. I think that mama wanted Yuuki and I out of the house. She thinks that we are wasting our summer break studying."

"Yuzan thinks the same."

"I am surprised," Naoki sneered, "you two seem pretty inseparable."

"We are dating and have been for some time. Don't you think that we would be?"

"He is annoying."

"Only because you want to be with me. Just admit that you are jealous and then move on with your life." Kotoko grabbed her pink towel and wrapped it around her body before sitting in the pool chair. "I have."

"Nothing to move on from and be jealous of." Naoki rolled his eyes.

"We both know what happened in that office. The day you professed your love for me." Kotoko smirked.

"It was a moment of weakness. I let my anger get the best of me."

"So you thought that you could try to seduce me?"

"Like you aren't doing to me now?" Naoki scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Your swimsuit. I am surprised that you don't have a line of men following you around the way that you are dressed." Naoki gestured to Kotoko's appearance.

"Excuse me?!" Kotoko stood up and removed the towel from around her and placed her hands on her slender hips. "First of all, I did not even choose this swimsuit so let's get that fact squared away. And second, I am not here trying to seduce you or anyone for that matter. Here you go again thinking that everything that I do is to get a reaction from you. I didn't even know that you were going to be here. Like I said, I have moved on."

Kotoko reached into her bag and pulled out a small wallet.

"Where are you going?" Naoki asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Kotoko spat as she turned to face Naoki.

Naoki stood up and was mere inches away from Kotoko.

"No reason. Just curious."

"I can't stand you." Kotoko stormed off, Naoki following behind her.

Kotoko walked towards the concession stand before stopping by the guard shed. Kotoko pulled Naoki behind the shed and threw him against the wall.

"Leave me alone!" Kotoko yelled through a clenched jaw. "How much clearer do you want me to be? I am with Yuzan and I could not give a shit about what you do. If we both make it into Tokyo University, I don't ever want to see your face again. It shouldn't be a problem seeing as you are going into engineering and I will be going into the medical field. If you bother me again, I will report you for harassment."

Kotoko glared into Naoki's eyes, "Are we understood?"

Naoki looked at Kotoko. He had never seen her so bold and he couldn't help but feel a little afraid of her. But there was also something that made him want her even more. The way that her big brown eyes stared into his, a storm brewing behind those topaz irises.

"I said, are we understood?" Kotoko asked again, her grip on Naoki's shoulder's becoming even tighter.

Naoki smirked, "What I don't understand is where you think that you and I are going to the same college."

Kotoko released Naoki's arms and backed away, "Screw you."

Kotoko walked away and up to the concession stand. Naoki stood at the guard shed and watched as Kotoko leaned forward on the concession counter as she ordered. The way her legs flexed and her hips popped out. He groaned and turned away before walking back to the pool chairs where Yuuki still sat, reading his book.

"Are you done with your charity work?" Yuuki asked, his eyes not leaving the book.

"Yeah, remind me not to be so generous next time." Naoki scoffed.

"I take it that Kotoko is still not wanting to be with you." Yuuki replied.

"Like I want to be with her."

"I may be young and have zero experience with girls because at this stage in my development I find them repulsing, but I know that you are old enough to have feelings for the opposite sex and I know that you have feelings for Kotoko for some reason. You need to get it together." Yuuki stood up and put his book down.

"Where are you going?" Naoki asked.

"I'm going down the lazy river, I can't stand it when you sulk." Yuuki replied as he walked towards the long and winding pool.

Naoki rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the brunette who was now walking away from the concession stand and back to the chairs. She was carrying a vanilla ice cream cone, licking away at the melted ice cream.

Kotoko walked back to the chairs and sat down. She leaned back and continued to lick the ice cream as it dripped down the cone, sometimes reaching her fingers. Naoki was drawn into the site. The way her tongue wrapped around the mound of white. Oh how he begged to be that ice cream cone.

Naoki shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the impure thoughts. Yuuki was right, he needed to get it together.

His thoughts were broken when he saw that the rest of the group had joined Kotoko.

"Aw, thanks for the ice cream." Yuzan smiled before quickly taking a lick of Kotoko's ice cream.

"I didn't," Kotoko pushed Yuzan away, "get your own."

"Alright." Yuzan snatched the ice cream cone from Kotoko's hand.

"Hey!"

"You told me to get my own." Yuzan chuckled as he licked the ice cream.

"That doesn't mean to take mine!" Kotoko exclaimed.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Kotoko pursed her lips and lunged at Yuzan, pinning him to the chair. She wrestled him for the ice cream but suddenly stopped when the ice cream made a plopping sound on the hot concrete.

"Great," Yuzan sighed, "look what you did."

"Me?!" Kotoko yelled.

Naoki looked at the compromising position that Kotoko and Yuzan were in. And in public too. Kotoko was on top of Yuzan, Yuzan's hands above him. She looked into his eyes and he into hers.

"Come on," Yuzan placed a hand on Kotoko's waist, "I'll get you another ice cream."

"Good," Kotoko stood up, "and I want chocolate dipped."

"But you just had a vanilla."

"Yes, because that is all I could afford. You owe me the chocolate dipped." Kotoko smiled.

"Fine fine fine." Yuzan groaned as he stood up. He grabbed Kotoko's hand and walked with him to the concession stand.

Naoki as the young couple walked away hand in hand. He looked at the way that Kotoko smiled up at Yuzan and Yuzan smiled at Kotoko.

It was true that she had moved on. It was time for him to move on as well.

 **I am going somewhere with this...I think haha. Let me know what you think. Obviously I changed events from the show but some familiar events will be coming up.**


	20. Chapter 20

The summer break had ended as quickly as it started. Kotoko was finishing up a reading that she had fallen behind on as she stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Kotoko hurry up! We are going to be late!" Satomi shouted from downstairs.

Kotoko quickly spit out the toothpaste in the sink and washed off her toothbrush and rinsed out her mouth.

"Coming!"

Kotoko threw her hair up into a ponytail and ran down the stairs, putting her book in her school bag.

"Finally. I have been waiting down here for at least ten minutes."

"Sorry, I had to finish the reading." Kotoko replied as she and her friend walked out of the front door.

"It's not like anyone else did it."

"Not everyone was making out with their boyfriend the whole break."

"You're one to talk!" Satomi lightly shoved her blonde friend.

"And yet, I was still able to complete all my work."

Kotoko watched as Satomi rolled her eyes. Kotoko smirked as she turned her attention to walking towards the large school.

Looking ahead, Kotoko saw Jinko and Haru standing by the large wall by the courtyard.

"Haru!" Satomi exclaimed before running towards her boyfriend.

Kotoko rolled her eyes as she briskly walked towards Jinko.

"Gross." Jinko made a gagging noise as she watched her friends make out by the courtyard wall.

"He was just over there last night." Kotoko replied. "You think that they were away from each other for years."

"I need to get a boyfriend." Jinko sighed.

"No you don't," Kotoko placed a hand on Jinko's shoulder.

"Says you with the hot, smart, older boyfriend." Jinko crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but he can be annoying at times." Kotoko laughed.

"Speaking of hot and smart, how are things going with Naoki?" Jinko asked.

"They aren't." Kotoko rolled her eyes.

"He seemed quite taken with you at the pool." Jinko nudged Kotoko.

"He was not!" Kotoko exclaimed.

"Especially in that small little swimsuit." Jinko wiggled her eyebrows.

"That you made me wear!" Kotoko shouted, "I don't know whether you wanted me to wear it for Yuzan or for Naoki."

"Hey, I didn't know Naoki and his brother were going to be there." Jinko replied defensively.

"It's like some higher power is just playing with me. At least I have Yuzan."

"And you have the prospect of getting into a good university." Jinko rubbed Kotoko's back.

Kotoko smiled at her short friend and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. She looked around and saw the students coming back to school. She smiled as she breathed in the summer air that was slowly transitioning to fall. She was going to miss the warmth but the cooling temperatures reminded her that the entrance exams were coming up soon. In one month to be exact.

Kotoko kept looking around, trying to keep her mind back on the joy of seeing her classmates instead of the mounting stress of the exams. However, her mood soured when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. The signature move of the most annoying kid in the school.

"Get off of me!" Kotoko pushed Kin-chan's arm off of her shoulder.

"I just wanted to get closer to my girl." Kin-chan replied.

"I am not your girl!" Kotoko yelled. "I have a boyfriend you know!"

"Haru's brother?" Kin-chan scoffed.

"That is who I am referring to, you oaf."

"I wish you would just realize that I am the man for you." Kin-chan exclaimed.

"You would first have to be a man." Kotoko started to walk away from Kin-chan.

"You tease because you do not realize."

"I think that after knowing you for nearly thirteen years, I have realized everything about you." Kotoko said.

"You think because you have shot to the top of the class that you are too good for me."

"She has always been too good for you, you idiot." Jinko stepped in.

The bell rang and students began filing in to the large school.

"Saved by the bell." Kotoko sighed.

"You remember that he is in the same class, don't you?" Jinko giggled.

"Yeah, but he spends most of his time asleep." Kotoko smiled.

The group walked into the class where their teacher was standing at the front, an unusual sight as their teacher usually sat at his desk and let the class more or less teach themselves. Kotoko looked around and saw that at the back of the class there was a man in a black suit sitting at a desk with a laptop on his desk. His eyebrows were furrowed and his expression was hard and serious.

"Who is the hardass in the suit?" Jinko asked as she whispered to Satomi and Kotoko.

"I don't know but whoever it is sure has Sensei worried." Kotoko looked back at the man as she sat down.

The final bell rang and the students took their seats.

"Good morning, class."

The students stood up, "Good Morning, Sensei."

The reply was unsure and timid as they had never been this formal as a class but with the man in the back sticking out like a sore thumb, everyone thought that they would be on their best behavior, even Kin-chan. Especially when they saw the look on their Sensei's face.

The students sat down at the instruction of their sensei.

"Please pull out a piece of paper and a pencil. We are having a quiz on the readings that you were to complete over your summer break."

Kotoko looked around as she took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Her classmate's faces seemed to have gone white as if they had seen a ghost, or as if they were ghosts.

"Shit." Kotoko heard Satomi curse under her breath.

"Relax, you did at least some of the reading, right?" Kotoko asked.

"Umm..."

"Jinko?"

"No..."

"You mean to tell me that both of you didn't do any of the reading?"

"Kotoko, we do not have the same vendetta and penchant for revenge like you do." Jinko groaned.

"Plus, when I marry Haru the doctor, all I have to worry about is raising all of our children." Satomi grinned.

"You should probably still have some work ethic though." Kotoko replied. "Well good luck and try not to fail."

The three girls turned around and faced the front of the class as their sensei cleared his throat, ready to read out the questions.

"We will begin with your Japanese history assignment. On what date did the capital move from Kyoto to Tokyo?"

Kotoko quickly wrote down the answer. September 3rd, 1868. Easy.

"And what was Tokyo originally called?"

Edo.

"Under which emperor did the capital move?"

Meiji.

"What was this period known as?"

Imperial Restoration.

Kotoko wrote furiously as she was excited that she knew each and every one of the answers. The feeling of being so sure and confident was exhilarating and she never wanted to stop feeling like this. Though she couldn't say the same for the rest of her class. As each question was being read off, she looked at the faces of horror and dread on her classmate's faces.

After a few more questions about the Imperial Restoration, her sensei had switched over to mathematics. Another subject that she breezed through because she had spent so much time with Yuzan working on her math, in addition to other subjects both curricular and extracurricular.

When they completed math, it was then onto English, literature, and finally science. When the test was over, Kotoko sighed and smiled, relieved that the test was over and happy that she was so prepared.

"That was torture." Kotoko heard Jinko sigh.

"Maybe if you did your summer work, you wouldn't have had such a hard time." Kotoko said.

"You sure are sounding like a certain someone we all know and hate." Jinko snapped her head around.

"Do not!" Kotoko interjected.

Their teacher was grading the results of the pop quiz as the rest of the class quietly talked amongst themselves. Many were lamenting over their disastrous performance and others had their heads face down on their desk. Kotoko looked around and her eyes fell onto the mysterious man in the suit, so stoic as he typed furiously. Surely, no man could instill that much fear into her Sensei. He was always so relaxed, maybe that is why everyone's scores were so low.

"Aihara Kotoko."

Kotoko heard her name being spoken from the front. She turned her attention to her teacher who was looking at her with wide eyes. The students looked at her as well. Kotoko timidly stood up and offered a shaky bow.

"Sensei?"

Kotoko heard a laptop close behind her, the one that the man in the suit presumably owned.

"Please relax." Kotoko took a breath. "I want to congratulate you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you scored a near perfect score on the test. Your only errors being in mathematics."

"Really?" Kotoko asked out of disbelief but deep down she felt an enormous sense of pride.

"Yes, and I am glad at how far you have come this year. You clearly have begun to take your school work seriously and have shown that you are one of the best students that we have at this school."

Kotoko blushed as she heard the words of praise coming from her teacher. She felt a little embarrassed that her teacher was making such a big fuss about it in public.

"I know how hard you have worked and I just want to know that I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Sensei." Kotoko bowed before sitting down.

"Look at you, teacher's pet." Satomi chuckled.

"Oh shut it!" Kotoko quietly exclaimed.

The class went on as usual, the feeling of pride still coursing through Kotoko. She was glad that all of her hard work had paid off and that she was being praised for it, though she wished it was done more privately. She wishes that Yuzan and Haru were in the class to hear how she did for they had been the biggest help. She hopes that the news will travel to the Class B teacher that had helped her as well with his early morning tutoring sessions that helped her catch up to where she was supposed to be.

The class bell rang and Kotoko started to pack away her things.

"Hey, Kotoko! Do you want to get ice cream to celebrate your achievement or do you have more studying that you need to do, Miss Smarty Pants." Jinko said.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. And yes, ice cream sounds fantastic. Let's invite Haru and Yuzan, they are the main reasons I even accomplished anything."

"Don't sell yourself short. You worked hard and you deserve all the success in the world."

"Thank you, girls." Kotoko smiled as she embraced the both of them in a group hug.

Kotoko reached down and grabbed her bag and was about to place it on her shoulder when she heard a throat clear behind her.

"Aihara-san, I believe."

Kotoko turned around to see the large man in the suit.

"Sir." Kotoko bowed.

"We can wait for you in the hall, Kotoko." Satomi smiled as she and Jinko walked out of the door and into the hallway but Kotoko knew that the two of them would be glued to the door, hoping to hear the conversation in the classroom.

"Aihara-san."

"Please, call me Kotoko." Kotoko smiled.

The man in the suit grimaced at the thought of addressing her so informally.

"Aihara-san. I am throroughly impressed by your performance on the test today."

"Thank you." Kotoko smiled.

"I am a representative from Tonan University. You are aware that your school feeds directly into our system."

"Yes I am aware."

"There have been a few of us visiting the school and when Tonan saw your scores and how well they improved in the past few months, we became interested in you as a prospective student."

"Me?" Kotoko was in disbelief in this news.

"Yes, for a student to go from the bottom of the class to being number two. Well, that improvement definitely catches the attention of many. I thought that I would see if it was a fluke or if you were really that impressive. I see that you have worked hard and that determination and work ethic is something that we would be happy to have Tonan."

Kotoko almost jumped out of her skin at the news. Never had a student from the bottom class been offered a spot at a university, even Tonan.

"I am sure that you have many schools scouting you out but I am hoping that in these coming weeks as you are taking placement exams and filling out applications that you keep Tonan on your radar."

The man handed Kotoko a small dark blue business card with white writing on it. However, Kotoko's eyes were fixed on the man in the suit. She could not believe her ears. Had she heard this man correctly?

Kotoko quickly snapped out of her trance.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kotoko leapt towards the man and wrapped her arms around him. She had never been so happy and after the year that she had, with her house collapsing, moving away from her father, and putting up with the teasing of Naoki, this news was music to her ears.

The man in the suit cleared his throat and Kotoko quickly backed away. She straightened up and gave a serious bow.

"Thank you for this opportunity. I look forward to learning more about Tonan and what I have to offer the program."

"Thank you for your time, Aihara-san." the man bowed before collecting his things and walking out of the door, leaving Kotoko to finally take in all that happened before joining her friends in the hallway.

"So..." Satomi asked.

"I think that I just got my first college offer." Kotoko replied in disbelief.

"What?!" Satomi exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, look at you, Miss Smarty Pants." Jinko smiled and wrapped an arm around Kotoko's shoulders.

"I think that this calls for a celebration!" Satomi beamed.

"We are already going to ice cream." Kotoko smiled.

"Oh Kotoko. This is cause for a bigger celebration."


	21. Chapter 21

"So, an offer from Tonan? That is quite an accomplishment." Haru smiled, "Congratulations, Kotoko."

"Thank you, Haru." Kotoko blushed before taking a bite of her sundae. "I have you to thank. All of the late night studying. Honestly, I have all of you to thank."

"Even us? Jinko chuckled lightly, pointing at Satomi and herself.

"Of course, you two are my best friends and have believed in me for the longest time."

"Aww, thanks, Kotoko."

"Okay okay," Yuzan chuckled, "now you have to say something nice about me."

Kotoko turned in her seat to face Yuzan who was seated right beside Kotoko.

"And why is that?" Kotoko asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Because you said something nice about everyone else." Yuzan pouted.

"Oh, don't be a big baby. It is very unbecoming." Kotoko smacked Yuzan's arm. "Plus, you were more of a distraction than helpful."

"Well excuse me for being handsome." Yuzan crossed his arms.

"Thank you for being a distraction." Kotoko gave Yuzan a kiss on the cheek.

"So, Kotoko," Haru spoke up, "are you going to accept the offer?"

Kotoko shrugged, "I want to see how my entrance exam for Tokyo University goes."

"You will do well, I am sure of it." Satomi gave a smile and a big thumbs up.

"The exam is next weekend, are you sure that you are ready?" Haru asked.

"No, but I have time to study and I will try to be as prepared as I can be." Kotoko sighed. "I really feel that I need help in math and as much as you have helped me..."

"I know, I know. Math really isn't my strong suit." Haru chuckled.

"I can help you." Yuzan offered.

"I actually need to study." Kotoko giggled. "I don't need to be...distracted."

Kotoko winked towards Yuzan. Yuzan leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Alright you two." Satomi rolled her eyes.

"Says you." Jinko scoffed.

Kotoko and Yuzan pulled away from each other, a blush on Kotoko's cheeks and a smirk on Yuzan's lips.

"So while I love hearing about your need for a math tutor, I am more concerned about how we are going to celebrate Kotoko's offer." Satomi leaned in before licking her strawberry ice cream cone.

"That is not necessary. Ice cream and having the afternoon here is good enough." Kotoko replied.

"Um, this is a snooze-fest, Kotoko." Satomi rolled her eyes, "My parents are gone this weekend on business and I am going to have the whole house to myself. We are going to have a back to school slash Kotoko got an offer from a university party! Just leave everything to me!"

"That is what I am worried about." Kotoko sighed.

Haru leaned in and looked up at Kotoko, "Please, humor her. I will be there to reign her back in and if you don't let her do this, I will never hear the end of it."

"Ugh, fine. You can throw a party." Kotoko gave in.

Satomi beamed and nearly sprang out of her chair.

"But," Kotoko interjected, "Haru has to help."

"But he's doesn't know anything about throwing parties," Satomi groaned, "no offense."

"What do you mean I don't know anything about parties? We met at a party." Haru scoffed.

"Let me clarify, sweetie," Satomi smiled.

"Oh don't patronize me." Haru pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

"You don't know anything about planning a party."

"I so do! And I will prove it!"

"Please do." Satomi smirked.

"This party will be the best party ever. Your parties will pale in comparison!" Haru exclaimed before popping the last bit of the ice cream cone into his mouth. He grabbed his bag and kissed Satomi on the cheek before leaving the ice cream parlour.

"And just like that," Satomi turned to face Kotoko, "this is going to be the biggest party of the year."

"I hate you sometimes you know that, right?" Kotoko glared at Satomi.

Satomi smiled at Kotoko before taking another lick of her ice cream.

Yuzan leaned over to Kotoko, his arm draped across her chair and his cheek pressed against hers. "How about I take you out for a celebration dinner before the party and we can pop in. If it is too much then we can leave, deal?"

Kotoko narrowed her eyes in concentration, "Deal." she reluctantly replied.

Yuzan placed a kiss on her cheek as he pulled away.

"As much as I enjoy being in the presence of three lovely ladies," Yuzan began as he stood up, "I really have to get going, papers are not going to write themselves. I'll see you this weekend, Kotoko."

"So long?" Kotoko asked.

"You said I was a distraction." Yuzan smirked in reply.

"You're right I need to study." Kotoko matched his haughtiness.

"You know I can't stay away from you. I'll see you tomorrow at the library after classes." Yuzan winked before grabbing his school bag and walking out of the ice cream parlour.

"I should get going too." Kotoko announced.

"Why? It is never just us girls." Jinko pouted.

"I want to tell my dad about the good news."

"Fine, I guess we will let you go this time. But you owe us. You are always in that library." Jinko scolded.

"You know that you two can always join me." Kotoko giggled as she wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Pass." Jinko quickly said.

"You two are something else. I am glad to have you as friends." Kotoko smiled as she stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. "I will see you two tomorrow. I'll bring leftovers from the restaurant to make it up to you two. I know I have been busy but after the exam, I will have more free time."

"We understand, Kotoko." Satomi said, "But we wouldn't pass up your dad's cooking so definitely bring it tomorrow."

Kotoko laughed as she pushed in her chair, "Okay okay. See you girls tomorrow."

"Bye, Kotoko!" the girls exclaimed in unison as Kotoko placed her ice cream dish and spoon on the counter and threw away her napkin. She pushed on the door and exited the ice cream parlour on her way to tell her father the great news.

Kotoko entered the restaurant and saw the usual employees and...oh no.

"Kin-chan?" Kotoko asked as she squinted to get a closer look.

"Kotoko!" Kin-chan exclaimed from behind the counter. "Came to see me?"

"Absolutely not! What are you doing here?" Kotoko asked.

"Working, what are you doing here?" Kin-chan replied.

"First, this is my father's restaurant so I don't really need an excuse to be here and when did you start working here?"

"A few weeks ago. I saw that Aihara-san was hiring though I thought that I would be cooking. All that I have been doing is washing dishes and busing tables. Not really what I thought." Kin-chan pouted.

"You have to earn your way. What I am not understanding is why he would hire someone like you. I never thought that he would hire someone of your..." Kotoko struggled for the word.

"Skill?" Kin-chan beamed.

"Intellect. Or lack thereof." Kotoko chuckled.

Kin-chan crossed his arms, "I have work to do." He turned and returned to the back to work on the dishes.

Kotoko looked around and saw no sign of her father. She checked in the back and behind the restaurant where deliveries were dropped off. Still no sign of him.

Kotoko walked into the restaurant and walked into the kitchen.

"Have you seen my dad?" Kotoko asked one of the sous chefs.

"Um, I think he left about an hour ago. He had to make the deposit because he forgot to make it this morning."

"Yeah, he is forgetful sometimes." Kotoko rolled her eyes. "Do you know when he will be back?"

"He won't be. He put Yuta in charge." the chef pointed to the older man with his knife.

"Oh okay, thank you for letting me know." Kotoko smiled. "Say, do you have any leftovers from lunchtime?"

"I assume you ask because you would like some." the sous chef chuckled as he made his way to the large silver refrigerator.

"Yes I do." Kotoko smiled as the chef handed over the leftovers in a brown paper bag. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Kotoko began to walk out of the kitchen before she saw Kin-chan out of the corner of her eye washing dishes. "Watch out for that one okay."

"Oh we do, but he has come a long way since the first day. But there is a lot more to go."

"I wish you all the luck in the world." Kotoko giggled.

"You too. Your father won't stop talking about how you are studying for the TU exam." the chef smiled.

"Yeah, just try to ignore him. Thank you for the leftovers and I will see you around. Tell the kids I said hi." Kotoko waved before walking out of the kitchen and restaurant.

Once outside, Kotoko gave a sigh knowing that she would have to go to the Irie's. A place that she was not excited to visit, knowing that Naoki would most likely be there. Still, Kotoko adjusted the bag on her shoulder and made her way to the large tan house.

Kotoko arrived and rang the doorbell. There were sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs and soon the door flung open to reveal Noriko in an apron.

"Kotoko! What a surprise!" Noriko beamed, pulling Kotoko into the house.

"Hello, Mama. Is my father here?" Kotoko asked.

"No, he went out with Papa." Noriko replied as she walked into the kitchen, Kotoko following behind.

"What for?" Kotoko asked.

"I think that they went to the batting cages."

"The batting cages," Kotoko arched a brow, "those two? Really?"

"That was my response, but whatever gets them out of the house is fine with me. I never get a moment to myself."

"Are you saying that nobody else is here?" Kotoko asked.

"Yes," Noriko smiled, "Yuuki is at the arcade and Naoki is studying at the library."

Kotoko could feel the weight lift off of her shoulders. Kotoko placed her school bag on one of the kitchen stools and placed the leftovers on the counter. Noriko took the bag and placed it in the refrigerator.

"It smells delicious in here. What are you making?" Kotoko asked.

"Just some steamed buns. Are you hungry?" Noriko asked.

"I ju-" Kotoko began before being interrupted by Noriko.

"Please stay for dinner. It has been a long time since we have seen you. I know that you are mad at my sons but please, it would make me so happy." Noriko beamed.

"I don't know, I was hoping to stop by to talk to my dad." Kotoko sighed. She really didn't want to be around Naoki for when he eventually returned. Though, it would be nice to see his face when she told everyone the news. No. She should be the bigger person.

"It would make me happy. Plus I know that Papa would want to see you." Noriko pleaded.

"Well..."

"Oh, and I bought you some new outfits."

"Fine, I'll stay." Kotoko chuckled.

"The clothes are upstairs in your old room. I want to see you in one." Noriko smiled.

Kotoko hopped off the chair and made her way up the stairs, heading to Yuuki's room.

She looked around and saw that not much had changed other than the pink sheets that once covered her bed were now changed to Yuuki's dark green sheets. The mirror was moved to the corner and the desk was covered in books about psychology and economics. Not her first choice in reading material. Kotoko knew that she would not pursue business when in university, that was for sure.

Kotoko looked around and found the bag of clothes near the edge of the bed. She put the bag on the bed and pulled out the articles of clothing. There were dresses, pants, shorts, and tops that were perfect for the transition into fall and the cooler months. Kotoko looked at the items and decided on a light blue dress. Kotoko threw her hair up into a messy bun and made her way down the stairs.

"Kotoko, you look great! I hope that you liked what I picked out for you." Noriko smiled as Kotoko walked back into the kitchen.

"I do but you didn't have to buy me anything." Kotoko blushed.

"I don't have a daughter to shop for." Noriko placed a hand on Kotoko's shoulder, "And think of it as my way of trying to bribe you to come back."

"Bribes won't work, Mama." Kotoko replied.

"I know, but we really do miss you and...and...I just need you back here." Noriko bent her head down.

"I will think about it." Kotoko smiled.

The moment had ended when the sound of the door opening stopped the women from talking. Kotoko turned around and made her way to the door, hoping that it was Shiegeki and her father walking in but her face fell when she saw Naoki and Yuuki.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked as he set down his school bag and took off his shoes.

"I came to talk to my dad but was invited to stay for dinner." Kotoko replied.

"And you said no, right?" Yuuki asked.

"And miss the opportunity to annoy you? Never." Kotoko chuckled as she walked back into the kitchen.

Yuuki looked up at his brother, "I can't believe you are in love with that."

"Shut up." Naoki shoved Yuuki. He placed his bag down and walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

In the kitchen he saw Kotoko and his mother talking about something. Probably something trivial. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass.

"Onii-chan, can you get me a glass of water as well?" Noriko asked.

Naoki rolled his eyes but still pulled down another glass.

"Actually," Noriko said, "dinner is almost ready. You and Yuuki can help set the table."

Naoki gave a slight groan but began pulling down more glasses.

"I'll help too." Kotoko replied.

"No, that is okay." Noriko smiled. "I think the boys will be okay doing it."

"Are you sure? It really isn't a problem."

"We'll be fine." Naoki snapped.

"Well excuse me for offering." Kotoko exclaimed before walking up to Naoki. "And what did I say about talking to me?"

"You're in my house, you insufferable..."

"Naoki!" Noriko scolded. "Not another word! Go get your brother to help you set the table."

Naoki took the glasses in his hands and stormed out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"I am sorry about him. I hate that he is the reason that you feel that you are not welcome here. He does not own the house and he has no say in what happens around here." Noriko sighed.

"I just can't live here while he is here."

"What happened between you two? Sure you never really got along but at least you two were somewhat civil towards each other. Now you two can't be within 5 meters of each other without wanting to rip each other's heads off."

"It's a long story that I don't want to get into." Kotoko replied.

"Are you sure?" Noriko pulled Kotoko into a hug. "You know that I am here for you if you ever need anything."

"Thank you, Mama." Kotoko reciprocated the hug. "I really do miss you."

"Please consider coming back."

Kotoko pulled away from the hug and gave a soft smile to the older woman.

Soon, the door opened again and the sounds of boisterous laughter filled the house.

Kotoko ran to the door and saw her father and Shigeki taking off their shoes at the door.

"Kotoko?" Shigeo couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi, dad." Kotoko smiled as she ran to her dad to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Shigeo asked.

"I have some news." Kotoko replied as she pulled away from the hug.

"Aihara Kotoko, you better not be pregnant!" Shigeo's voice boomed throughout the house. The sound of a shattering glass could be heard from the dining room and Noriko's head popped out from the kitchen.

"Kotoko are you pregnant?" Noriko asked.

"No! I am not pregnant!" Kotoko exclaimed as her face turned a vibrant red shade.

"Good, you and Yuzan haven't..." Shigeo tried his best to ask.

"No! I don't want to have this conversation in front of everyone."

"Sorry, I don't know what you do over at Satomi's."

"Well it is not that." Kotoko crossed her arms.

"Good." Noriko replied and Kotoko turned to look at the woman. "You know that the only children that you bear will be my grandchildren."

There was another sound of glass shattering that was met with a laugh from Yuuki.

"Boys!" Noriko stormed into the dining room, "What is going on in there?"

Kotoko turned back around and faced her father, "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"And that was the conclusion that you jumped to when I told you that I had news?" Kotoko chuckled. "Trust me, if I were pregnant, Yuzan or whoever the father is will be here when I tell you."

"Bad idea." Shigeo responded as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Why?" Kotoko asked as she followed him.

"Because I will kill him."

"Dad!" Kotoko exclaimed.

"So what is the news that you wanted to tell me?" Shigeo asked as he lifted up the lid to the steamer.

"I..." Kotoko was interrupted when the door to the kitchen flung open. Noriko walked in with a dust pan filled with glass shards.

"What happened?" Kotoko asked.

"Naoki dropped a few glasses. Silly boy." Noriko huffed as she threw away the shards in the recycling bin. "Now, both of you, go sit at the table. And be careful where you step, I don't know if I got all of the glass shards. I will have to go over the area with the vacuum after dinner. "

Kotoko and Shigeo looked at each other before walking into the dining room, careful to watch where they were stepping. Kotoko took the seat next to her father. Yuuki and Naoki sat across from the Aihara's and Shigeki and Noriko sat at the opposite ends of the table.

The Iries and Aiharas began passing around the food, taking what they wanted.

"So, Kotoko," Shigeki began, "what is the news that you have to tell us."

Kotoko didn't want to tell everyone but she thought it would be good to tell everyone now. They were all bound to hear it at some point.

Kotoko cleared her throat, "Well, there was a man that came to observe our class today and we had a pop quiz."

"Oh no," Yuuki exclaimed, "you failed? How embarrassing."

"Ha. Ha." Kotoko glared at Yuuki. "Quite the opposite actually."

"Hey a D isn't bad either." Yuuki smirked.

"You know what," Kotoko exclaimed, "I actually got an A and the man in the class was a representative from Tonan University and he offered me a place next year!"

Kotoko slammed down her fork and folded her arms.

"Kotoko," Shigeo turned to his daughter, "I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks, dad." Kotoko looked up at her dad, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Your mother would be so proud." Shigeo pulled Kotoko into a hug.

Those words and the pride in her father's eyes made Kotoko burst into tears.

"We are all proud of how far you have grown this year." Noriko said, "Aren't we?" She glared at Yuuki and Naoki.

Shigeki gave a large thumbs up as he stuck a bun into his mouth and Yuuki nodded in slight approval. However, Naoki stood up from the table, "Ridiculous." he muttered and stormed upstairs. A sharp slam following.

"I don't know what has gotten into that boy." Noriko shook her head, "So moody lately."

"I'll go talk to him." Yuuki groaned.

"No," Kotoko stopped Yuuki, "I'll go."

Kotoko stood up from the table after taking one last bite of her meal before heading upstairs. Once upstairs, Kotoko didn't even knock before she slammed open Naoki's door and slammed it shut.

"Stop being an ass!" Kotoko yelled.

Naoki turned around from his desk to face Kotoko.

"I'm sorry, I thought we weren't speaking to each other." Naoki grimaced.

"What was that about downstairs?" Kotoko crossed her arms as she stepped closer and closer to Naoki.

"Do you know how hard I have worked?" Naoki asked as he stood up from his chair. "I have been the top of our class for who knows how long at this point and I worked my ass off to get to that point. You just focus on school as some passion project and now schools are lining up to have you. Not one school, not even Tonan, has offered me a spot! Life must be playing a cruel joke on me." Naoki fumed. He was near centimeters away from Kotoko.

"Well I am sorry that things are not working out the way that you planned, but I have no control over that." Kotoko glared at Naoki. "So grow up and stop being mad at me. Does it pain you that much to see me be happy? I thought that is what you wanted ever since you started tutoring me. To take education and my life more seriously. I have and yet you are still acting like a jerk." Kotoko sighed, "You said that you loved me, but you have never showed me any indication that you have. You only tell me that you do when we are fighting like this. You don't love me."

"Do you know how often I lie at night thinking about you? Wishing that you were with me and not that Yuzan guy. I think about you more than I probably should. When I saw you at the waterpark, all I could think about was wanting you to myself. I want you to be happy, I just thought that I would be the one to make you happy." Naoki stroked Kotoko's cheek, the feel of her soft skin sending shocks through his fingertips.

"And would you feel the same way if I weren't smart?" Kotoko asked as she instinctively leaned into Naoki's palm.

"You've always been smart." Naoki replied, "And funny, and kind, and thoughtful, and beautiful. I...I need you. I need you to teach me how to be all of those things. I have spent too long thinking about school and the future. But you think about the now and you see the joy in life."

Naoki bent down, his forehead on Kotoko's. He could feel her breath on his neck. He brought his lips down and Kotoko quickly turned away.

"This isn't fair." Kotoko sighed.

"What?" Naoki asked as he placed an arm around Kotoko's waist.

"That after all of this time, I still love you. But this isn't fair to Yuzan either." Kotoko's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Then break up with Yuzan." Naoki pleaded.

"But he makes me feel so happy and he has been nothing but supportive. And how do I not know that you won't break my heart again?"

Naoki pulled away from Kotoko and opened his desk drawer and pulled out the familiar envelope that Kotoko had tried to give him in the past.

"You have the letter." Kotoko asked.

"I kept it all this time and I read it every day. When I read it the first time, I was enchanted by the words and I wished that you had told them to me in person. Nobody has ever been so brave and forward as you had been that day. I wish that I had your bravery and passion. I never want to break the heart that wrote me this letter. Kotoko," Naoki walked to Kotoko once again, the letter in his hand, "you are the one who has opened my eyes and heart to the wonders and frustrations of love. You are the one that I have been looking and waiting for. Kotoko, I lo-"

"Don't finish that." Kotoko gasped. Her heart grew heavy and dropped to her stomach. She looked around, tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I-I have to go." Kotoko stammered before turning around and running out of his room.


	22. Chapter 22

Saturday night had rolled around and Kotoko was walking to Satomi's house from her date with Yuzan.

"Are you sure that we need to go?" Kotoko groaned as she held onto Yuzan's arm.

Yuzan chuckled, "The party is in your honor and I know that Haru worked hard on it. We should stop in for a drink and then we can go, okay?"

Kotoko gave Yuzan a smile before he bent his head to place a kiss on her lips.

"Plus, you look beautiful tonight. I want to show you off." Yuzan smiled.

Kotoko blushed as she looked down at the new dress that she was wearing. A silky wrapped emerald dress with a low back paired with silver heels.

"You are blushing so much that now you look like Christmas." Yuzan pointed out.

Kotoko smacked Yuzan on the arm. "Don't make me change my mind about going."

"And don't make me have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there." Yuzan narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Yuzan smirked.

Kotoko looked Yuzan up and down and knew deep down that he would carry her there. Kotoko sighed and continued to walk alongside Yuzan.

As the two walked towards Satomi's house, Kotoko thought about what happened at the Irie's house the Monday before. Naoki was saying all of the right things and she just ran out. How dare he play with her feelings like that. She was ready to fall right into his arms but she couldn't do that. She loved Yuzan. Right? Kotoko looked up at Yuzan as his eyes were focused ahead of him. She looked at his sculpted jawline and the way that his mouth slightly curved upwards. She loved the way that he smiled and she melted every time that he flashed his pearly whites. His slender nose would even scrunch up when he smiled. He was encouraging and more than kind to her. She didn't deserve it but she was glad that she had been so lucky.

Kotoko's train of thought was broken when Yuzan turned to look at her.

"What are you looking at?" Yuzan asked as he arched his eyebrow.

Kotoko stopped. "You. I am just still dumbfounded that you are actually with me."

"When are you going to realize that I actually like you?" Yuzan asked.

"Probably never because everyday with you feels like a dream." Kotoko smiled up at Yuzan.

Yuzan grabbed Kotoko's head and bent his down to hers, so that their lips met for a long and deep kiss. Kotoko melted everytime that he kissed her. His lips were soft and his breath always tasted of warm spices, probably from all of the tea and coffee that he drank. His hands ran through her long brown hair and slowly ran down her back.

"Yuzan?" a voice called from behind them.

"Shit." Yuzan cursed under his breath.

Yuzan quickly pulled away from Kotoko and turned to face the source of the voice, his face red.

Kotoko looked over Yuzan's shoulder to see a young woman, her eyes piercing and her face plastered with pure rage. She wore a Tokyo University polo and a black skirt.

"Kira...I..." Yuzan stammered. Kotoko had never heard him stammer.

"Who is this?" Kira asked, stepping closer to where Yuzan and Kotoko were standing.

Kotoko naively spoke up, "Hi, I'm Kotoko."

Kira's glare shot over to Kotoko. "And what are you doing with my boyfriend?"

Kotoko's face went white and once again her heart dropped to her stomach, but not for the usual reason.

"I'm sorry," Kotoko gasped, "boyfriend?"

"Did he not tell you that we were dating?" Kira asked, her gaze returning to Yuzan.

"N...n...no." Kotoko replied. She clutched onto her chest. "H...h...h...how long have you two been together?"

"That does not matter." Kira spat, "What matters is that this lowlife has been cheating on us."

Kotoko turned to Yuzan, "Please tell me that this isn't true."

"Kotoko, I-" Yuzan looked down at Kotoko with regret.

Kotoko's eyes went wide, "So it's true. Did you ever care for me at all?"

"Of course I did!" Yuzan exclaimed.

"Oh really? What about me?" Kira asked as she shoved Yuzan.

"Yes, I-"

The tears began to escape from Kotoko's eyes. She felt her legs go weak and her breath became heavier and heavier.

"I can't breathe." Kotoko gasped, "I am so sorry, Kira."

"What do you have to be sorry about? Yuzan is the one who cheated."

"I'm still so sorry. I...I...I have to get out of here." Kotoko shoved past Yuzan. He quickly grabbed her arm, "Let go of me!" Kotoko spat before she ran down the crowded streets, dodging the people as tears ran down her cheeks. She ignored Yuzan's calls and ran straight to Satomi's house.

She reached the house and could hear the booming music.

"Fuck." Kotoko groaned, momentarily forgetting the party. She wiped her eyes took a few deep breaths. She just had to make it through the door and crowd without drawing too much attention to herself to make it to her room.

Taking one last deep breath, she opened the door and the smell of sweat and alcohol assaulted her nose. The music was loud and there were more people than she would have ever wanted at the party. Was the whole school here?

"Kotoko!" Satomi ran up to her. Kotoko screamed internally, she just wanted to get to her room. "Where is Yuzan?"

Kotoko didn't want to spoil the night so she put on a smile and lied, "He fell ill. We went to that one sushi place."

"Say no more." Satomi giggled. Kotoko let out a small laugh.

"I think I am just going to go to bed." Kotoko sighed.

"Oh no you don't. This is your party!" Satomi smirked as she handed Kotoko a shot glass filled with vodka.

"Satomi..."

"Drink it." Satomi ordered before filling up a shot glass herself and quickly throwing the clear liquid down her throat.

Kotoko groaned before gulping down the vodka, her throat burning the whole way down. If Kotoko couldn't be alone, she was going to certainly drink until she could have some sort of fun.

"Hand me that bottle." Kotoko held out her hand, Satomi quickly handing Kotoko the large bottle of vodka.

Kotoko unscrewed the cap and brought the opening to her mouth. She tightly closed her eyes and began to chug.

"Kotoko, stop!" Satomi exclaimed, snatching the bottle away from Kotoko. "As much as I love the fact you are loosening up, I am not in the mood to spend the night with you at the hospital."

Kotoko glared at Satomi and grabbed the small bottle of whiskey on the kitchen counter before walking away. Kotoko took a swig of the whiskey as she charged onto the dance floor. She looked around and saw a boy standing in the corner. She recognized him as someone from the B class. He had short black hair and stood at almost six feet tall. He would do.

"You." She pointed.

The boy looked around, "Me?" he pointed to himself.

"Yes you," she walked over and snatched the boy with her free hand, "dance with me."

The boy set down his drink and followed Kotoko onto the dance floor. Kotoko placed her back against his chest and put his hands on her hips. They danced to the thumping beat, her mind becoming clouded. She took another pull from the whiskey and wiped her mouth. She felt the boy's hands wrap around her waist and pull her closer. His lips made their way down to her neck and she enjoyed the warmth. Her head was becoming heavier and heavier with every movement that she threw her head back on the boy's shoulder. She turned her face and soon her lips met his, the taste of alcohol on his breath. Or was that her?

The boy turned her around and soon, Kotoko and the random boy that she picked out were making out on the dance floor. Their bodies were becoming wet with sweat and her senses were starting to fail her. She could only focus on the boy in front of her and the music filling her ears. She felt good. She pulled away only to take another gulp of the whiskey. The bottle was empty and she dropped the bottle to the ground. She turned back to place her lips onto the boy's mouth when suddenly she felt something, or someone, pull her away.

Kotoko could barely make out what was going on but she was pissed. She saw the blurry faces of the people that she passed at the party and saw that the boy she was dancing with was quickly "dancing" with someone else, not that Kotoko cared.

Kotoko soon found herself in her room, a place that she was trying to get before she had even entered the party. She was thrown onto her bed and she heard the door slam behind her, the loud music becoming muffled.

"What the hell?" Kotoko slurred into her bed. She sat up to realize that she was pulled away from the last person that she wanted to see. Well, second to last.

Naoki stood at the edge of the bed, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Naoki exclaimed. "Care to explain yourself?"

"No." Kotoko shortly replied. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some-" Kotoko was shortly cutoff when she tried to stand and found herself falling into Naoki's arms.

Naoki took a whiff of Kotoko and smelled the fiery smell of whiskey mixed with sweat.

"How much have you had to drink?" Naoki asked.

"Not a lot." Kotoko lied.

"Don't lie to me." Naoki looked down at Kotoko as he placed her back onto the bed.

"Fine, I had a lot." Kotoko huffed.

"Do you not realize how small you are?" Naoki let out a soft chuckled.

Kotoko kicked off her shoes and crawled down the bed towards the headboard. Naoki did his best to avoid watching her slink her way up the bed. Kotoko wrestled with the blankets to cover herself up.

"Why is the room spinning?" Kotoko groaned.

"Because you are drunk." Naoki scoffed. He walked around to the head of the bed and sighed.

"What is Yuzan going to think?" Naoki chuckled.

"Fuck him," Kotoko sneered.

"Excuse me?" Naoki chuckled.

Kotoko looked up at Naoki, tears welling up in her eyes. Naoki's smile fell and he became even more confused. He slowly sat down on the bed and looked down at Kotoko, her face flushed and doing her best not to cry.

"What happened?" Naoki asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Especially not to you."

Tears began to escape from Kotoko's eyes. Naoki's heart broke to see Kotoko this way.

"Please?" Naoki asked as he crawled closer to Kotoko.

"You are just going to rub it in my face." Kotoko looked up at Naoki.

Naoki saw the hurt in Kotoko's eyes and the way that she looked so...defeated.

"Kotoko, I promise I won't." Naoki sighed as he slid under the blankets to lay next to Kotoko.

"Yes you are," Kotoko yelled, "you are just going to tell me how stupid I was. That I was an idiot to think that somebody like Yuzan could possibly like someone like me."

Kotoko erupted into a full sob. Tears ran down her face and her breathing quickened.

"Kotoko, please tell me what happened." Naoki pleaded.

"He...he...he was cheating on me. With some other girl named Kira. She is beautiful and she goes to TU. Of course he would cheat on me with her. I can't compare."

"Wait, what?" Naoki asked.

"Please don't make me repeat myself." Kotoko said between tears.

"He cheated on you?!" Naoki exclaimed.

Kotoko cried harder at Naoki's outburst.

"I know, I am stupid to think that he could have ever liked me."

Kotoko gasped when she suddenly felt Naoki pull her closer to him.

"What makes you think that you can grab me like that?" Kotoko squirmed but to no success.

"Can we just put our fight on a hold? I can't fight with you when you are like this. Plus, you should never kick a dog when she is down." Naoki sighed.

"You are lucky that I am too drunk to put up a fight." Kotoko groaned.

Naoki moved closer to Kotoko in the bed and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and stroked her hair. He thought about finishing telling her what he was going to tell her the Monday before. He thought about pulling her in and kissing every tear away from her cheeks. He wouldn't. She wasn't in the mood nor was she ready. He needed to be here for her, not for his own interest.

Naoki held Kotoko, her face buried in his chest. Her crying ceased but the stain on his grey shirt remained. They laid in silence until he heard a small noise coming from below. It sounded like singing. He listened to the soft melodic sound that escaped Kotoko's lips. It was soothing, like a lullaby. The notes weren't perfect, but they sounded perfect coming from her.

"What are you singing?" Naoki asked as he stroked her hair.

"Hmmm?" Kotoko looked up at Naoki.

"I just don't recognize it."

"It's just something that my mother would sing to me when I was young. My dad would try to sing it to me as well. It makes me feel better."

"I like it." Naoki smiled.

"You are so lucky to have a mom." Kotoko drunkenly sighed. Her hands began fiddling with the fabric of Naoki's shirt.

"You do know she loves you more than me." Naoki chuckled.

"No, she just wants me to have your children." Kotoko replied. "I've always wanted to."

Naoki's eyes went wide and a lump formed in his throat.

"You're just saying things because you are drunk, Kotoko."

"I am, aren't I?" Kotoko laughed as she scooted closer to Naoki. She threw her arms and legs around him, treating him as a large and warm body pillow.

Naoki moved the leg draped over him. As much as he loved it, he didn't want to put Kotoko in an awkward situation should she sober up.

"Would you like me to have your children?"

"What?!" Naoki exclaimed.

"I suppose you wouldn't want my idiot DNA interfering with your genius DNA." Kotoko sighed.

"I...I...I don't know how to respond to that. I am not, um, thinking about children right now." Naoki stammered.

"Don't worry," Kotoko looked up at Naoki, "you will go to TU and you will find a woman who is smart and beautiful. A perfect mother for your children. They will be 100 percent genius. Hey, Kira is available."

"Kotoko," Naoki placed a finger on her pink lips, "I told you I am not thinking about any of that right now. I will marry somebody I love."

"You love me. That's what you say. Will you marry me?"

"I don't know." Naoki replied as calmly as he could.

"I hope you do because I love you too."

Naoki's heart started racing. Did he hear her correctly?

"You are only saying that because things didn't work out with Yuzan." Naoki chuckled.

"No," Kotoko's hands went under Naoki's shirt and now she was absent mindedly running her hands down his abdomen. "I have always loved you but Yuzan was nicer to me and liked me for me. Well, I thought he did. But I wasn't enough. I am still not enough. You only like me for what I have become."

"You know that isn't true." Naoki leaned his forehead onto Kotoko's, "I just didn't realize that I loved you until it was too late."

"Naoki," Kotoko looked up into his eyes, her brown ones filled with desperation, "promise me you won't marry anyone else."

"You know I cannot promise that."

"Please?"

Naoki looked down at Kotoko. He knew that she was drunk and would probably forget this whole conversation in the morning. She would go back to hating him and he would go back to being alone. He wanted so badly to appease her and move on from the subject but he couldn't lie to her. Not after everything that has happened.

Kotoko's eyes trailed down Naoki's face and to his lips. She leaned closer and softly placed her lips onto his. The kiss was soft and fleeting, like a whisper. Her breath lingered on his lips and the spices of the liquor began to mix with the natural taste of her breath.

"Promise me." Kotoko demanded again.

Naoki couldn't help it any longer. He was not one for making promises but he could show her how much he hoped that they could be together.

Naoki brought his hands up to Kotoko's face and took in the beauty of her tear stained face. Her big brown eyes, her petite nose, and the way that her mouth turned down ever so slightly when her face was relaxed. He brushed the hair away from her face and brought his lips down to meet hers.

Kotoko leaned into the kiss and pressed her body against Naoki's. Her back arched as Naoki's hands slowly made their way down her slender frame. She lifted her arms and snaked them around Naoki's neck, bringing him closer and intensifying the kiss. Naoki gripped tighter so that not even air could get through the space between them.

Kotoko moaned into the kiss and her tongue ran across Naoki's lips. Naoki wasted no time in opening up for Kotoko. Naoki had thought about this moment for quite some time and could not believe that it was happening.

The bass of the music thumped in the background and muffled voices could be heard from beyond the room that Naoki and Kotoko were sharing such an intimate moment. The noises and the smells were drowned out as Kotoko and Naoki focused only on each other.

Kotoko's hands moved from Naoki's neck and ran down his chest, feeling the curve of his muscles over his grey shirt. Her hands began to tug at the shirt, begging for it to be removed.

"Kotoko," Naoki moaned as he pulled away, "stop."

"What?" Kotoko panted, "Why?"

"What are we doing?" Naoki looked down at Kotoko, a look of sadness and disappointment in her eyes. "When you sober up, you are going to remember how awful I have been to you. Plus, I don't want to be used."

Kotoko sat up in the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chest, "I can't believe you would think I would do that."

Naoki slid up to join her, "I don't but I just don't want to fall more in love with you if Yuzan comes crawling back and you take him back."

"Why would I ever do that?" Kotoko chuckled.

"I don't know, the heart is fickle sometimes. Trust me," Naoki looked at Kotoko, "I should know. One minute I can't stand you and the next I would take a bullet for you."

"And how do you feel now?" Kotoko asked.

"You know how I feel. How do you feel?"

"No I don't know how you feel. How can I really be sure that you won't insult me again when I say something stupid? Are you going to be embarrassed when I don't make it in to TU? This is just high school and you may find someone better in college. I might too." Kotoko sadly replied.

Naoki's heart sank because she was right. There was no guarantee what the future would hold for them but something inside told him that with her is where he was meant to be.

"I have spent my whole life planning for the future, making sure that everything was perfect. I wanted to have the perfect grades and the perfect friends. All so I could have a perfect job, the perfect wife, and the perfect family. But I have learned so much from you in the past few months, life isn't perfect. I will never be perfect and neither will anyone else. You are not perfect, but you are perfect for me. I had never felt rage, jealousy, heartache, empathy, or love until I met you. You have shown me the complexities of life and I am so glad that you came into it. I..."

Naoki stopped as he heard the faint sound of heavy breathing. He looked down to see Kotoko nestled in his arms asleep. He wondered if she had heard anything that he said and if she did, would she remember any of it by the morning?

He marvelled at her relaxed face and the way her lips were parted, letting her breath escape her small mouth. He never noticed how petite it was but laughed to himself wondering how she could be so loud and her smile so big.

Naoki leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kotoko's head. He pulled away but Kotoko held onto him tighter, a soft whine escaping her lips. Should he stay? Did he want to deal with the questions that she would have tomorrow about what happened? They were dressed and he could rationally and calmly explain what happened.

Naoki rolled to his side to turn off the lamp that was on the bedside table. With the room dark and Kotoko close to him, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He could definitely get used to this.


	23. Chapter 23

Kotoko woke up, the sun shining through the curtains and her head throbbing. She winced as the sunlight hit her eyes and clenched her head. Last night was crazy and she was certain that today was not going to be any better. She remembered what Yuzan did and that she drank to excess but beyond that, she only remembered bits and pieces.

Kotoko stretched and rolled over to shield her eyes from the sun. She could have sworn that more happened. She vaguely remembered dancing but beyond that, she didn't know a thing.

She felt so stupid to have gotten this drunk but not as stupid as she felt when she discovered one of the closest people in her life was a liar. Would anybody ever like her for the way that she is?

Kotoko groaned as she threw the covers off of her body to reveal that she was still in the same green dress that she was in the night before. She glanced over to the side of the bed and spotted her silver shoes on the floor.

Sighing, Kotoko mustered up the strength that she had to get out of bed and grab a pair of clothes for the day. Just a light blue blouse and a pair of jeans would do on a Sunday morning. Kotoko grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"So, what happened last night?" Satomi asked as Kotoko stepped into the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Kotoko replied.

"You made out with someone who wasn't Yuzan!" Satomi angrily shouted.

"I did?" Kotoko asked.

"Yes!"

"Well good." Kotoko held up her head though deep down she was embarrassed that she could not remember who.

"What?"

"Yuzan and I are done."

"What!?" Satomi exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Last night, after our date, we were walking to the party and we ran into his other girlfriend." Kotoko explained through gritted teeth.

"His...other girlfriend?"

"Yuzan was seeing another girl. A girl who goes to school with him. Someone smarter and prettier than me." Kotoko dropped her head, trying to hide her face in fear that she might begin to cry.

Satomi quickly wrapped Kotoko into a hug.

"Not so tight, Satomi." Kotoko wriggled, "Squeeze me too hard and I might throw up."

"That's what you get for drinking half a bottle of whisky last night. Though I don't blame you. If Haru did that to me, I don't know what I would do." Satomi sighed, "Speaking of Haru, I wonder if he knew anything about this. If so, I am going to kill him."

"I don't think that he knew. Haru is not very good at keeping secrets." Kotoko giggled.

"True, but I will still ask him when I see him this afternoon. What are your plans for today?" Satomi asked.

"I might go to the museum to clear my head."

"Kotoko, you hate the museum."

"Maybe I am wrong about that too. I have been wrong about a lot of things lately." Kotoko sighed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Kotoko. Yuzan is the idiot and he doesn't deserve you. I will talk to Haru about it. Are you sure that you want to be alone right now."

"Yes, I will be fine." Kotoko smiled at her blonde friend.

Satomi placed her hand on her friend's shoulder before she walked away and left Kotoko to take her shower.

Kotoko walked into the bathroom and set her things on the sink before turning on the shower. She held her hand under the water and felt it heat up. Once the water was to the temperature that she wanted, she began to undress. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her dull skin from the long night of drinking. She hoped that she didn't do anything too stupid. Though nothing could have been worse from the embarrassment that she suffered at the hands of Yuzan. Kotoko stepped into the shower and let the hot water hit her pale skin. She took the soap and washed away everything from the previous night.

Kotoko tried her best to remember how she ended up in her bed last night but she was drawing a huge blank. Hopefully she didn't do something that she would come to regret. Kotoko washed her hair and rinsed off before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

Grabbing her towel, she dried off and put on her clothes. She folded her towel around her hair and picked up her dirty clothes. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to her room.

Kotoko threw her dirty clothes into the hamper and turned to make her bed. She sighed as she realized that she should probably strip the sheets off of her bed, they reeked of alcohol. She tore away the cream colored sheets and threw them in the hamper along with her clothes.

Kotoko sighed and flopped onto the bed, her back hitting the mattress and her head falling onto the pillows. Maybe it was time for her to return back home with her father. She thought that she had everything figured out but she didn't. She was just some naive seventeen year old who had no idea what she was doing or what she wanted out of life. It was quite annoying to be honest. She didn't want to be the girl who ran back to her father when things went poorly but there was nowhere else that she wanted to be at the moment.

But Naoki would be there too and she didn't want to admit defeat. Who was she kidding? She had to just swallow her pride and admit it. She dreaded the look he would wear and the scolding that she would get. But first, she would enjoy a day to herself, to mentally prepare her for the treatment that she would get from Naoki.

Kotoko stood up and walked over to the small closet in the bedroom where she kept her clothes. She pulled out a purple sundress and threw it on her, the more comfortable the better. She put on a pair of white sandals, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the door.

Kotoko walked down the streets, listening to the people around her. If only these streets could remember what happened on them last night. She walked the same path that she and Yuzan would walk and every step became heavier and heavier. Kotoko walked down to the metro platform and scanned her card before boarding the train to wherever she felt like. She remembered that she played that game on her first date with Yuzan. Feeling hurt as the memory came flooding back, she got off at the next stop, not exactly sure where she was but she wasn't too far from Satomi's.

Exiting the train and the station, Kotoko noticed that she was near a large garden, one that she and her friends would pass on their way from school when they decided to walk to Satomi's. Kotoko took in a deep breath and decided that a stroll through the garden would not hurt. The flowers were in bloom and their beauty would be a most welcome distraction.

Kotoko entered the garden and marveled at how beautiful everything was. This was exactly the distraction that she needed. She looked up and saw that the trees were lush, providing shade from the hot sun. The flowers in the garden were in full bloom, releasing their scents, filling Kotoko's nose with their sweet aroma.

She smiled at how everything in sight, smell, and sound was so beautiful.

Kotoko walked further into the garden when she saw a small bench at the edge of the path. She sighed and sat down, crossing her legs in front of her. She put her head back and absorbed the sun's rays. She knew that she should heed the advice that too much direct sunlight would be bad for her skin but it felt so good. It was like a warm hug on her face that was making her feel at ease.

Kotoko took in deep breaths and just enjoyed being present in the moment.

Her moment of bliss was ruined when she heard an all too familiar voice call out her name.

"Kotoko?"

Kotoko brought her head back up and turned her head slowly to the direction that the voice was coming from. She slowly opened her eyes and her world came crashing down.

"Yuzan?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Kotoko, can we talk?"

Yuzan looked down at Kotoko as she sat on the bench in the middle of the park. She looked up and glared, not knowing what to do at that moment.

"And why should I?"

"Please," Yuzan sighed, "just let me explain."

"I don't think that there is anything to explain. You are a cheater and I don't want anything to do with you."

"Kotoko," Yuzan placed a hand on her shoulder. Kotoko gave out a sharp hiss as she pulled away. Almost as if his hand had burned her.

"Don't Kotoko me! I don't want to talk to you!" Kotoko yelled. She stood up and turned to walk away but felt herself being held back by Yuzan.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you let me explain." Yuzan growled as he pulled Kotoko towards him.

Kotoko felt herself growing angrier and angrier as she looked around and saw the worried faces of the bystanders around her. She didn't want to cause a scene, but she really didn't want to talk to her ex who had betrayed her.

"Stop it!" Kotoko yanked her hand away from Yuzan. "I don't want to talk to you! I don't care what you have to say to me! I owe you nothing! You cheated on me!"

Kotoko stormed away but could feel that Yuzan was following close behind. She began to grow worried. Her heart raced with every step and she knew that she needed to get somewhere safe. Kotoko exited the park and walked along the street, knowing that Yuzan was behind her. She felt like Euridyce and Orpheus walking through the Underworld, not daring to turn around or else face certain doom.

She walked and walked, in her panic not knowing where she was and where she was going. Still, she sensed Yuzan behind her. She continued on her walk and yelped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Stop and hug me back." Kotoko heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear. She glanced up and saw Naoki. He held a shopping bag and Kotoko had never been more happy to see him.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him. She didn't even need to be told to hug him because she was so glad that somebody had come to her rescue.

"H-how did you know?" Kotoko stammered as she rested her head on Naoki's shoulder.

"I saw you when I walked out of the market and you looked scared. I then saw him behind you and it looked like you were trying to get away." Naoki replied as he pulled away.

"Thank you." Kotoko sighed as she pulled back.

"Kotoko, I am so glad that I found you!" Naoki exclaimed, loud enough for Yuzan to hear. "I got worried when I didn't see you at home. Mama has been worried. Especially when I told her how crazy the party got last night."

"Tell Mama I am sorry. I wanted to take a walk through the park on the way from Satomi's."

"Well, I guess we could walk home together. You are just in time for lunch." Naoki smiled down at Kotoko.

"I'm sorry, she is spending the day with me." Yuzan sneered as he walked up to Naoki.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know." Naoki could not let Yuzan know that he knew his and Kotoko's situation.

"I'm not doing anything with you." Kotoko glared up at Yuzan.

"Is there something wrong?" Naoki asked.

"I don't see why you are suddenly so concerned seeing as you treated her like shit the whole time that you knew each other." Yuzan spat with disgust at the tall young man.

"Excuse me?" Naoki turned so that his body was squared with Yuzan's.

"You heard me. Just stay out of it. Kotoko is being a child, you know how she is." Yuzan replied, looking over Naoki's shoulder to look at Kotoko.

"Obviously she doesn't want to talk to you so I think that it is best to leave her alone." Naoki glared up at Yuzan.

"What? Are you two dating now?" Yuzan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"No!" Kotoko exclaimed. Naoki couldn't help but to feel his heart drop as he heard how quickly Kotoko had replied to the question.

"I am not a cheater like you!" Kotoko continued.

"Wait, he cheated on you?" Naoki feigned surprise.

Kotoko, still unaware that Naoki knew of her predicament with Yuzan, felt tears come to her eyes. But she couldn't cry, not in front of Yuzan and not in front of Naoki.

"I wasn't cheating on you! If you would let me explain!" Yuzan pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Then who was Kira to you? She said that she was your girlfriend!" Kotoko yelled, her eyes welling up with tears.

"She's just a girl from my past. An ex."

"She certainly seemed to think that you two were together." Kotoko folded her arms.

"We went out for coffee a few days ago and..."

"I bet you took her to our spot."

"It isn't 'our spot', Kotoko." Yuzan rolled his eyes and Kotoko could feel the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Kotoko," Kotoko turned to face Naoki, "are you alright?"

"No," Kotoko sighed, "I am just so stupid."

"Don't say that about yourself?" Naoki replied.

"Because it's only okay when you say it?" Kotoko glared up at Naoki. Naoki looked down at Kotoko with surprise. He couldn't help but remember the night that they had together and how it seemed that everything was headed in the right direction. Then again, he shouldn't be too surprised when she couldn't remember anything that happened the night before.

"I think that I really just need some time to myself. I need to focus on the exams next weekend and I don't need you two getting in my way."

"At least let me walk you home." Naoki replied. "I don't think that I can trust you to get home safely by yourself. Certainly not with him." Naoki glared up at Yuzan.

"I tried to explain to you what happened and you don't want to listen so don't worry, I am not interested anymore. Have fun with her."

"You know what," Naoki marched up to Yuzan and looked him in the eyes before swinging his arm around and landing a punch to Yuzan's jaw.

Kotoko jumped back and gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, Kotoko, I couldn't let him get away with saying something like that. I know it wasn't very polite but he deserved it." Naoki panted as he held his hand.

"God you two are something else." Yuzan stood as he held his red jaw, "I am out of here."

Kotoko and Naoki watched as Yuzan stomped away, both his jaw and his ego bruised.

"Now, let me walk you back to the house."

"I am fine, I can walk by myself." Kotoko said with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Kotoko, this is not the time to be stubborn. Please, let me walk you home. You aren't in the right place to walk home about yourself."

"I can-"

"No, you are not walking home by yourself, that is final."

"You know that you aren't my dad and that I don't have to listen to you."

"You barely listen to your actual father." Naoki smiled down at her, earning him a small smile from Kotoko.

"And so what makes me think that I am going to listen to you?" Kotoko let out a small giggle, music to Naoki's ears.

"Just let me walk home with you. It's not like I am asking you to marry me. It's just a walk, please say yes."

Kotoko looked up at Naoki and gave him a reluctant smile, "Fine. You may walk me home."

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short, I am trying to find different ways of going with this story. It's not so much writer's block as it is that I have so many ideas but I don't know which one to pick. I just hope that whichever way that I go that most of you will be happy because I know that with all of the reviews that I have gotten that a lot of you want very different things haha.**


	25. Chapter 25

The day was finally here, the day that Kotoko had been preparing for. Today was the day of the Tokyo University entrance exam. She had been hard at work studying and after a good night's sleep and some more studying at breakfast, she felt ready. Though, she could do without the stomach aches and cramps. Must just be my nerves, Kotoko thought.

"Hurry up, Kotoko!" Kotoko heard Mrs. Irie shout from downstairs. "You don't want to be late."

After what happened with Naoki and Yuzan the weekend before, Kotoko conceded to Noriko's request that she at least stay with them until the exam. Kotoko closed her book and grabbed her bag filled with her pencils, extra paper, a calculator, her water bottle, and some snacks. Never know when hunger is going to strike but with the way that her stomach was tossing and turning, she didn't feel like eating.

"Coming!" Kotoko yelled as she threw her bag over her shoulder and adjusted her skirt.

Kotoko ran down the stairs where she saw her dad, Noriko, and Naoki waiting at the landing.

"Are you ready to go?" Naoki asked as he folded his arms and looked up at Kotoko.

"Wait!" Noriko exclaimed, "I need to give you two something."

"We are going to miss the train if we don't hurry." Naoki groaned.

"Be nice, Naoki." Kotoko scolded as she stepped off the landing and stood next to Naoki.

Naoki rolled his eyes as he watched his mother run over to the kitchen and return with two small white boxes. Kotoko smiled as Noriko handed her the small white box. Opening the box, Kotoko reached in and pulled out a small red and gold charm.

"They are good luck charms!" Noriko beamed. "I thought that you two might be able to use them today for the test. Not that you two need any luck but I thought that it couldn't hurt. Plus, I really just wanted to give you something for your big day. Well, other than your wedding."

Kotoko and Naoki both began to blush at the comment but Kotoko was the first to break the silence, "Thank you, I am sure that they will come in handy. My stomach has been tossing and turning since this morning."

"Oh no, do you need some medicine?" Noriko asked.

"No, I think that it's just nerves."

"And your stomach will feel better when you get there," Naoki replied, "so we need to go now before we miss the train."

"Naoki is right, we need to get going." Kotoko smiled before giving Noriko and her dad a hug.

"Good luck, your mother would be so proud of you. I will be sure to have your favorite foods waiting for you when you get home."

Kotoko smiled at her father before walking out of the door with Naoki.

"So, are you really that nervous?" Naoki asked as they walked to the metro stop.

"I have just been working so hard that I just want to do well." Kotoko answered as she looked down at her feet.

"Kotoko, you went from being one of the worst students at our school to having a full-ride to Tonan University and now you are about to take the entrance exam for Tokyo University, your hard work has paid off." Naoki smiled at Kotoko. "Besides, I should be the one that is nervous. My father went to TU and his father before him and I don't have the full ride to fall back on."

"You are the top student at our school, I am sure that you will do fine. All of this is just second nature to you. You are going to be successful in whatever it is you do."

"I am not good at everything." Naoki sighed as he snuck a glance towards Kotoko, "These past few months have taught me that."

Kotoko let out a small laugh before she winced. She grabbed her abdomen as she walked, a sharp pain radiating in her lower abdomen.

"Are you alright?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah, lets just keep walking. I think that it will help." Kotoko moaned.

Kotoko and Naoki kept walking until the reached the station and got on the train to the testing facility. Kotoko took her charm and attached it to her bag. Kotoko reached into Naoki's blazer pocket and attached his charm to his bag.

"There, now we are ready." Kotoko smiled as she flattened the charm against Naoki's bag. Naoki looked down at her and smiled.

Kotoko's eye twitched and she frowned.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Naoki asked.

"Yes, I just keep getting these sharp cramps. Maybe I am just early." Kotoko shrugged. "I'll stop by the bathroom when we get there to make sure."

Naoki nodded and turned his attention back to in front of him. Kotoko grinned, always finding it odd that Naoki never seemed to care when she talked about her menstrual cycle, unlike her father or Kin-chan.

The train sign went off, letting the passengers know that the next stop was coming up. Luckily for Kotoko and Naoki, it was the stop for the testing facility. The butterflies in Kotoko's stomach were really starting to flutter. Her stomach also began to cramp again and as soon as the doors opened, Kotoko ran out, Naoki close behind her. Kotoko stopped and bent over again, Naoki turned and looked at her with concern. Unfortunately, her charm became stuck between the sliding doors of the metro train.

"Oh no, not now." Kotoko groaned. She really needed to get to a bathroom. Sweat started to pool around her brow and fell down her face and neck. She felt herself unable to breathe but she knew that she needed to get inside. Naoki walked over to Kotoko and yanked the charm out of the doors, ripping in the process. He reached down and lifted Kotoko up from her buckled state.

"Kotoko, are you sure that you are okay?" Naoki asked.

Kotoko panted as she looked up at Naoki. Naoki stared as she noticed how paled she looked and her hair started to become wet with sweat.

"Just get me inside." Kotoko breathed in heavily.

"No, we need to get you help."

"No! I need to take this test!" Kotoko exclaimed as she wriggled out of Naoki's grasp and began to walk towards the gates of the testing site. However, despite her best efforts, Kotoko collapsed to the ground.

"No no no." Kotoko whispered to herself. She needed to get in. She couldn't let some silly menstrual cramping get in the way of her taking a test.

Naoki ran up to her and knelt down by her side.

"Kotoko, we need to get you to a hospital. You look terrible."

"Get me inside!" Kotoko yelled at Naoki as she grabbed the collar of his shirt to help herself up.

Naoki grabbed her as he did his best to help her up but she began to shake in his arms. Naoki gripped her tight as Kotoko's breathing became more and more labored.

"Kotoko, you can't-"

"Get. Me. Inside. I am not missing this! Especially not for some stupid period cramps."

"Kotoko, this isn't your period."

"You don't know that. Jinko has bad cramps like this every month."

"Jinko should really see a doctor if her cramps are that bad." Naoki scoffed. "Kotoko, you can't take your exam like this."

"I have to, today is the only day." Kotoko gasped as she felt another sharp pain.

"Kotoko, no. We have to get you to a hospital! Stop being so stubborn for once!" Naoki yelled.

"No! I have to do this!"

"And what? If I let you into this building you are just going to get worse and I will be damned if something terrible happens on my watch."

Tears started to well up in Kotoko's eyes. She wasn't sure if she was crying because of the pain or because she knew that she was going to have to miss the test.

"Naoki..." Kotoko pleaded as she looked up at him, her complexion becoming more and more sallow. Her breath becoming more and more ragged and finally with one more sharp pain, she gasped and saw the world around her growing dim. Soon, she slipped away into unconsciousness.

There was a faint beep as Kotoko felt herself come back to the conscious world. She groaned as she looked around and noticed that she was in the hospital. She turned and saw her father sitting in a chair by her bedside.

"Dad?" Kotoko croaked out.

Shigeo turned his head and smiled as he saw his daughter finally back from unconsciousness.

"Kotoko, thank goodness you are awake." Shigeo placed a soft hand on top of Kotoko's.

"What happened?" Kotoko asked as she looked around at all of the machines beeping and the IV in her arm.

"Your appendix burst." Shigeo replied. "It was a good thing that you arrived at the hospital when you did. They were able to remove the appendix before it became infected."

Kotoko smiled, thankful that she was okay when suddenly the realization set in that she had missed the test.

"Oh no!" Kotoko exclaimed, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Kotoko? Are you in pain?" Shigeo asked, his eyes widening in fear that something was wrong.

"I missed the test! I worked so hard and now everything is ruined. I am just a giant failure. I do everything that I can to prepare and my stupid stupid body had to ruin everything!"

"Kotoko, listen to me," Shigeo tightened his hand around Kotoko's, "the important thing is that you are still alive. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too. Forget about the stupid test. I don't care if you go to Tokyo University, Tonan, or if you don't go to college at all, I will always be proud of you. You are not a failure, you have never been a failure. If anyone is a failure, it's me." Shigeo exclaimed as tears now started to fall from his eyes. "I have tried to do everything right but it was my terrible judgement that left us homeless, my inability to speak up that allowed Naoki and Yuuki to treat you the way that they have. I tried to be both a mother and a father to you, but I have come to realize that I have failed at being a parent at all. I am the one who failed you, Kotoko."

"Don't say that, dad. You have been the best dad and mom that anyone could ever ask for." Kotoko reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

The door to her hospital room opened and Kotoko heard a gasp. She looked up from her father and saw Noriko standing in the doorway, Yuuki and Shigeki behind her. She held a bouquet of flowers, a large stuffed bear, and large purple balloons that read Get Well Soon.

"Kotoko!" Noriko exclaimed, "You're awake! We were all so worried about you!"

"It was just my appendix." Kotoko tried her best to stop Noriko from going off the deep end.

"But when Naoki called us, we didn't know what was going on." Noriko explained.

"Naoki called you?"

"He brought you in." Yuuki chimed in from behind his mother and his father.

"Where is he now?" Kotoko asked.

"He left shortly after we arrived." Shigeki said.

"Oh, I suppose he went back to the testing site to take his exam." Kotoko sighed.

"Probably." Yuuki shrugged, "He wouldn't have missed that test for the world, especially not for some silly girl with a burst appendix."

"Hush you!" Noriko snapped her head towards Yuuki.

Suddenly there was a faint knock on the door. The door slowly opened and Naoki slowly walked into the room.

"Onii-chan, you're back." Noriko smiled at her eldest son.

"Yeah, I kind of had something that I needed to do."

Kotoko lowered her head, saddened by the fact that she had to miss the test and Naoki was able to take the test. I guess no matter how hard she tried, she could not change fate. She was going to go to Tonan and Naoki was going to go to Tokyo University where he would go on to be an amazing engineer.

"May I have a moment with Kotoko?" Naoki asked. "Alone?"

Noriko perked up when she heard that her son wanted to be alone with Kotoko. She wasted no time in shooing everyone out of the door and leaving Kotoko and Naoki in the room alone. Though both Kotoko and Naoki knew that she would be right by the door, ear pressed against the small pane of glass.

"How are you feeling?" Naoki asked.

"I am fine but I think that they have me on a lot of pain killers so who really knows how I am feeling." Kotoko smirked.

"I didn't mean physically." Naoki sighed. "How are you feeling about not being able to take the test? I know that you worked hard on studying and I know how much it meant to you. I wouldn't have pulled you away from it if I didn't think that you were in danger."

"Sure." Kotoko rolled her eyes.

"Kotoko, I am serious." Naoki's eyes hardened, "If I had not taken you in when I did, you could have gotten an infection and died. I am not going to let you die."

"So why did you want to speak to me alone? So you could rub the fact that you took the test and that you are going on to be a big successful engineer and businessman and that you were right about me not being as good as you, no matter how hard I try?"

"No," Naoki exclaimed, "I wanted to tell you that I didn't take the test! I just didn't want my parents to find out, I know how much they wanted me to follow in my father's footsteps."

"What?" Kotoko muttered in shock, "Why didn't you take the test?"

"Because," Naoki sat next to Kotoko, "I don't want to go somewhere where you aren't. You are the most interesting woman that I have ever met. I couldn't imagine my life without you as a constant in it."

"I'm not marrying you." Kotoko looked up at Naoki.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Kotoko." Naoki defended, "But I am asking you to please, stop hating me."

"I don't hate you?"

"And you were constantly arguing with me for fun?" Naoki raised an eyebrow.

"No, you just made me angry and I think that all of the anger that I had been holding in for years finally came to the surface. You really treated me like crap for years and you didn't think that I wouldn't be the least bit mad at you? Did you really think that I didn't have feelings?"

"No." Naoki replied.

"If I am going to stop hating you then you have to promise me that you aren't going to treat me like crap anymore. No more snide comments, no more teasing, no more making me feel like an idiot."

"I promise." Naoki said, "I never want to make you feel like that again. Though it will be hard for me."

"Well, you can help me study at Tonan and I can help you work through your feelings."

"What? Like some sort of therapist?"

"No," Kotoko smiled up at Naoki, "Like a friend."

"A friend?" Naoki asked.

"Yes, is that okay?"

"I've never had a friend before."

"Well you do now. What do you say?"

"I think that I would like that a lot." Naoki smiled.

Kotoko reached out and grabbed Naoki's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He lifted up her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it.

"Friends don't do that."

Naoki let go of Kotoko's hand.

"Right."

"There is so much for you to learn."


End file.
